Legends of Chaos: Return of the Chaos King
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Kazuma Soryu is a teenager living with his adoptive older and little sisters, Chifuyu and Isa, but when he gets his first car from his older sister his peaceful life gets transformed. MULTI-CROSSOVER. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**Hello all my readers! Yes, it is, yet again, another new story. This time Return of the Chaos King, another story in the Legends of Chaos series. I am not going to reveal too many details about this story, but it will be broken into sections, since the story itself is so cram-packed with different series. This first section will cover the events of the first Transformers film, naturally with lots of changes but the overall plot progression left intact. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for his help with this story since, without him, I would not know of the series that is the bulk of Return of the Chaos King. Well, with the formalities out of the way, hopefully you all enjoy the story and I hope everyone posts a review of some kind. Let us begin!**

* * *

In a vast desert with a near endless horizon, five figures flew over the ground.

The figures were massive, humanoid, machines with pointed shoulders, and avian heads with red, visor-like eyes.

The first machine of the group was mostly black with gold accents and a massive sword on its back. The machine's head turned to its right, facing a similar machine that was black with red accents, before a voice from it said, "Elzam, when return to base, get your Gespenst repaired."

"Roger, Commander Sanger," a voice responded from the black and red machine, the Gespenst.

The third machine was all green, the fourth was orange with white accents, and the fifth was all black.

* * *

After flying for several minutes, the group approached a large military base.

Upon arrival, and after setting their machines in a docking bay, five people exited the machines.

The pilot of the black and gold machine was a man with spiky grey hair that swept to one side and blue eyes wearing a light grey and dark grey set of armor with angled shoulder armor and a black helmet with a blue visor.

The pilot of the black and red machine was a man with long, elbow-length blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin wearing the same outfit as the first man.

The pilot of the orange and white machine was a man with short, wavy brown hair and grey eyes wearing the same uniform as the others.

The pilot of the green machine was a man with short brown hair, a simple, brown mustache, and brown eyes wearing the same uniform as the others.

Lastly, the pilot of the all black machine was a man with long, wavy, waist-length purple hair, some of which draped down and covered his right eye, and green eyes wearing the same uniform as the others.

The second man turned to the first. "Lieutenant Sanger, you go on ahead, I need to get the Gespenst's arm repaired."

The first man, Sanger, nodded in returnas he walked away with the others.

Another soldier walked up to the second man and saluted. "Second Lieutenant Elzam, there is a call waiting for you sir."

The second man, Elzam, raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

* * *

The other four men, including Sanger, made their way towards a large, half-barrel shaped building.

The brown-haired man turned to Sanger. "So, lieutenant, happy to be on the ground for a little while?"

Sanger nodded and turned to him. "No, Captain Kai, I prefer the battlefield."

"Right, you're not much for peacetime. I will take the chance however."

"Don't let it soften your skills," the purple-haired man warned.

"Hmph, you're the one whose skills I'm worried about, Gilliam."

Gilliam, the purple-haired man, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Kai then turned to the brown-haired man. "So, Hawker, what about you?"

Hawker grunted lightly and then answered, "I am merely waiting to get out of this desert."

* * *

Elzam made his way into a small room with a monitor on the back wall.

On the monitor was a video feed showing a woman with long, wavy, dark green hair tied in a wide ponytail on the back and grey-blue eyes wearing a simple purple dress. The woman smiled and waved to Elzam.

"Cattleya," Elzam said plainly.

"Elzam, it seems I picked the right time to call. I hope you can return home soon. Raideise is about to be sent to Mao Industries to help with testing Mobile Suits," the woman, Cattleya, said with a smile.

Elzam nodded in response. "You will have to see him off for me. I doubt I will return in time."

"I will be sure to do that."

* * *

Outside the military base, a beige helicopter with dark brown accents flew over the desert land, turning to the right, towards the base.

* * *

Back inside the base, a room filled with computer monitors was abuzz with activity when one man signaled for another, a bald man in a white officer's uniform, to approach him.

"We've got an unknown approaching at six o'clock," the man at the monitor reported.

"Send out two Sabres to investigate," the officer ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

On a runway at the base, two long, grey jets with large engines on the sides lit up as they took off into the skies.

* * *

Inside the rounded building, Kai looked out the window as he saw the two jets take off. "Hmm…Sabres launching…wonder where they're headed."

"It is none of our concern," Sanger rebutted.

Kai thought for a moment before returning to the drink in his hand.

* * *

The Sabres flew out away from the base towards the helicopter, catching up to it in mere seconds.

As one of the Sabres circled around it, the co-pilot in the backseat looked at the tail of the helicopter.

* * *

Back at the base, one of the soldiers turned to the officer and said, "Sir, that chopper was shot down two weeks ago near Orb."

The officer raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Check again and recheck."

"I did sir, one of my friends was on that chopper."

The officer narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Something doesn't smell right about this."

* * *

Suddenly, as the two Sabres circled around the chopper, the helicopter flipped over as parts and pieces of it began moving and shifting in impossible ways, before it turned into a large, humanoid machine.

"What the hell!? That chopper just turned into an Arm Slave!" one of the Sabre pilots shouted as the machine's right arm shifted into a large, round, light grey and purple weapon.

"Kho mo whoduto cuidsxoh ed veh jaqo!" the humanoid machine suddenly shouted in a mechanical, inhuman language before large energy blasts shot from the weapon on its arm. The first blast hit the first Sabre's left engine, causing the craft to explode.

The second Sabre attempted to escape but the machine caught up and latched on to the back. "Nxoho te oei kxadb oei'ho weidw?!" Its right arm then shifted again, into a shotgun-like form, which it then fired at the cockpit, destroying it. It then back-flipped off the falling Sabre, activated its other weapon, and fired a blast at the Sabre, destroying it. The machine then transformed back into the helicopter and sped away towards the base. "Kxaj aj Vortex, A'lo rood opfejot."

* * *

Back at the base, the officer groaned in annoyance. "Dammit, go on alert! That thing's heading our way!"

* * *

Elzam was continuing to talk with Cattleya when the video started to crackle and static.

"Cattleya! Cattleya!" Elzam shouted as the video cut out. Elzam turned to one of the technicians. "What's going on?"

Suddenly the lights cut out in the room.

* * *

Outside the helicopter sped towards the base before transforming once more and landing hard atop one of the tanks. Its arm shifted into the large cannon again and it began firing shots throughout the base.

A voice communicated to the machine, "Vortex, oei noho juffejot ke nuak veh Thundercracker udt Skywarp!"

It retorted, "Jehho, Commander Starscream, kxoo fihsiod mo vahjk."

* * *

Sanger, Gilliam, and Kai ran out to see the machine firing on the base.

"Sanger, your Mobile Suit is the most combat ready!" Kai ordered.

Sanger nodded and ran off to the hanger where his Gespenst was.

* * *

The machine continued walking through the base, firing shots at the tanks and soldiers shooting at it, which had no effect on its armor.

It turned to the side when Sanger's Gespenst suddenly burst from the hangar and withdrew its sword, headed straight for the intruder, which was half the Gespenst's size.

"Take, this!" Sanger shouted as thrusters on the back of the sword activated, increasing its swinging power.

The machine smirked as its arm transformed from the cannon to a spinning, buzz saw blade. It then thrust the blade forward, slicing Sanger's blade in half.

Sanger's eyes widened as the machine jumped up and punched the head of his Gespenst off. It then swept its leg across the torso, shearing off the cockpit hatch and causing the machine to stumble over.

The machine walked up to Sanger and said in English, with a male voice, "Too bad for you, human. You had bad luck, encountering Vortex!"

Sanger hissed as he pulled the ejector switch, sending his cockpit flying out past the robot as its spinning blade sliced the Gespenst in two, causing it to explode.

"Tch, lucky fleshling."

Sanger's escape pod landed nearby as he stumbled out.

"Sanger!" Elzam shouted as he ran towards him. "What is that thing?"

Sanger narrowed his eyes. "Powerful."

The group turned as two fighter jets, one black and purple, the other blue and white, flew towards the third machine and also transformed into humanoid forms.

"More of them?"

The first machine turned to the others. "Nxuk koob oei je cedw, Thundercracker, Skywarp?"

The blue machine hissed angrily as it turned as three more blue Gespensts charged towards them, transforming its arm into a three-barreled gun that began rotating before pelting the Gespensts with shots, destroying the first one and causing the second to crash on the ground.

The black machine turned to the first, beige on. "No'cc xulo Starscream touc nakx oei cukoh. Veh den, no doot ke vadt ud ussojj feadk."

The beige machine walked over to one of the buildings and grabbed on to the roof, yanking it off. It then reached in and wrapped its hand around a large box.

The officer who was commanding the others watched with shock as cables extended from the machine's hand and tapped into the large block. "Damn! It's going after the network!"

One of the soldiers attempted to pull open a box but shouted, "I can't get in to cut the hardline, I need a key!"

The officer grabbed an axe and cut the cable going from the large box to the small, wall-mounted box.

The beige machine winced in annoyance. "A wukxohot u cakkco tuku, no jxeict ro urco ke wok jemokxadw vhem kxaj."

The voice that spoke to it earlier hissed in annoyance. "Vado, kxuk'cc te. Vortex, Thundercracker, Skywarp, hokihd ke kxo Nemesis."

"Ooj, Commander Starscream!" all three shouted before the two jets lifted off. However the helicopter noticed several figures moving off in the distance and dropped an object into the sand.

* * *

In another location, a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes laid asleep on his bed.

That, however, did not last long as the loud howl of an airhorn shot through his room.

"Ggguuuaaaggghhh!" he bellowed as he suddenly jumped up and then landed on the floor hard. "…Ooowww…"

"You should already be up, Kazuma," a female voice chided.

The brown-haired teen, Kazuma sat up from his spot on the floor and saw a tall girl with long black hair that splits into parts near the edges, red eyes, and an average sized bust wearing a black blazer with white trim, a white shirt underneath with a red ribbon, a blue pleated skirt with black trim, thigh-high black stockings, and grown shoes.

Kazuma groaned in annoyance. "Do you always have to wake me so roughly Chifuyu?"

The black-haired girl examined her watch and said, "We have forty minutes until class starts."

"Gah, dammit!" Kazuma shouted as he ran out from his room.

As he ran down the hallway he had to maneuver around a blue-haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Sorry Isa, gotta go!" Kazuma apologized swiftly as he rushed into the bathroom.

The girl, Isa, blinked curiously and turned to Chifuyu as she waited for Kazuma.

* * *

Eventually, Kazuma got ready for class, wearing his uniform, a black blazer with grey trim, a white dress shirt underneath with a blue tie, blue slacks, and brown shoes, and followed behind Chifuyu as they ran off for school.

* * *

Kazuma and Chifuyu stood outside the front gates to the school, with Kazuma breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Holy crap…you really gotta slow it down on these morning runs…"

Chifuyu sighed in exasperation as she folded her arms. "Or perhaps you need to get in better shape."

Kazuma frowned at Chifuyu as he stood up. "You run like a cheetah."

"And?" Chifuyu retorted.

Kazuma groaned in annoyance.

"Chi-chan!" an energetic voice shouted.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow before someone came up from behind and wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey, Chi-chan!"

Chifuyu sighed and turned to the side. "Hello, Excellen."

Excellen, the person that had grabbed onto Chifuyu, was a young woman the same age as Chifuyu with long, wavy, golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and a large bosom that was barely contained by her uniform, which was the same as Chifuyu's, with several of the upper buttons undone due to her bust. She smiled as she waved at Kazuma. "Mornin' Kazu-chan."

"H-hey…" Kazuma responded, waving blithely.

Chifuyu grumbled and lightly kicked his shin.

Kazuma trembled as the pain shot up his body.

Excellen tilted her head as Chifuyu walked away and then turned to Kazuma. "C'mon Kazu-chan, let's go!"

"R-right, coming!" he shouted as he ran up behind her to catch up with Chifuyu.

* * *

Kazuma made his way to his classroom on the second floor and sighed as he sat down in his seat in the back corner of the classroom.

"You certainly look tired," a female voice muttered.

Kazuma turned and saw a teenage girl with short, light brown hair, brown eyes, and a moderate bust-line wearing the same uniform as Chifuyu and Excellen looked at him with a smirk. "Oh, hey Manami."

The girl, Manami, twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Is that really all you have to say?"

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Sorry, I'm just really exhausted today."

Manami chuckled perversely as she looked at him. "Why, were you getting all hot and heavy with Chifuyu last night?"

Kazuma turned bright red and retorted, "D-don't say that! She's my sister for Pete's sake!"

"Heheh, only adoptive though."

Kazuma groaned as he turned away from the perverted brunette. "Look, she's as good as a real sister to me. Ever since I woke up in that old warehouse next to sa without any idea who I was or where I was she's been the only point of stability for me, so yeah, excuse me if I see her as an authentic sister."

Manami sighed as she sat down. "Geez, you're such a stick in the mud, no imagination I tell ya."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow with an annoyed smirk. "You on the other hand have _too much_ imagination."

Kazuma then turned as another person walked up to him, a girl with long, straight black hair, dark green eyes, and a petite bust wearing the female uniform of the school along with large, square-framed, black glasses. "Uhm, Soryu, do you…?"

Kazuma blinked curiously and then raised both eyebrows in understanding. "Oh, right!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a box wrapped in blue cloth. "Here, Aoi, I managed to watch them all the way through yesterday."

"What did you think?" Aoi asked as she took the box.

"I thought the first one had great cinematography, and the second had great scene structure."

Aoi was about to say something else when a woman with long, waist-length brown hair and matching brown eyes wearing a light yellow blouse, teal blazer, matching skirt, white high-heels, and small, frameless, square glasses walked into the room and said, "Alright class, settle down."

Aoi frowned in disappointment as she took her seat several spaces away from Kazuma.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully for Kazuma as the classes trudged on, though he had some trouble staying awake throughout some classes.

* * *

As the day neared its end, Kazuma was preparing to leave the school when the teacher from the beginning of the day walked up to him.

"Oh, Ms. Itokazu, is something wrong?" he asked.

The teacher, Itokazu, shook her head in response. "No, I was just wondering why you haven't been in club meetings for a few days. As the advisor to the film club it's my job to ensure that all the students attend club meetings."

"Oh…" Kazuma trailed off, "you'd have to ask Chifuyu about that."

"Is that so?"

Kazuma blinked and then gulped. "Speaking of, I just remembered she had something important she wanted to do today. Sorry Ms. Itokazu, gotta go!"

Itokazu sighed as he ran off.

* * *

Kazuma ran out of the doorway to the school and saw Chifuyu standing near the front gate, an annoyed expression on her face.

"You're late," Chifuyu snapped.

"S-sorry…" Kazuma apologized through huffs. "Ms. Itokazu stopped me to talk about something."

"Maki, huh? Well, regardless, let's return home. I have something to do when we get back."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Oh…like what?"

Chifuyu glanced back at him with a smirk. "Oh you'll see."

Kazuma gulped heavily. "…Now I'm scared…"

* * *

Kazuma and Chifuyu arrived back at their home and Chifuyu turned to him and said, "Go ahead and put on something else."

Kazuma blinked curiously and nodded. "Uhm…okay…"

* * *

Taking Chifuyu's suggestion, or rather, her order, Kazuma changed into a different outfit, a blue shirt, beige shorts, and black shoes.

He stood by the front door, waiting for her.

She arrived moments later in a black shirt with a white shirt tied overtop, blue shorts that ended at the middle of her thigh, and brown boots.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's going on?"

"Like I said, I've got something to do, and you're coming with me. And so are you Isa."

"Okay!" the blue-haired girl answered excitedly.

Kazuma nodded in slight confusion.

* * *

The two walked out to the garage attached to their house, which held a white sports car with blue stripes down the middle.

"So we're actually taking your car this time?" Kazuma asked in confusion.

"Yes, where we're going is a little farther away than normal," Chifuyu explained.

"Ooh, can I-?!"

"No," she answered flatly.

Kazuma moaned in disappointment as he sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

As Chifuyu drove their car down the high over a bridge, Isa sat in the back playing with several toys and Kazuma merely looked out the window. However, as he did, he noticed several lights streaking through the sky.

"Hey, Chifuyu, do you see this?" he asked as he pointed out the window.

"It's probably just more Mobile Suits falling out of the sky," she answered plainly.

Kazuma gave her a worried, sideways glance. "How matter-of-fact you are about that is troubling."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow once.

"Nevermind!"

* * *

After another few minutes of driving the group arrived at a rather unexpected place, a car dealership.

Kazuma blinked curiously as the three stepped out of Chifuyu's car. "Erm…what are we doing here?"

Chifuyu smirked in response. "What else? Getting you a car."

Kazuma blinked in thought and then gasped. "Seriously!?"

"Yes, I felt it was about time you had your own. That, and I'm getting tired of you borrowing mine."

Kazuma slumped his shoulders in response. "I should've known it was something like that."

"What was that?" Chifuyu asked with an edge.

"Nothing!" Kazuma responded back sharply.

"Good," Chifuyu chirped with an unnerving smile.

* * *

As the three walked around the dealership, Kazuma asked, "So what're the limits for what I can pick out?"

"We'll start with what you want most and then work back from there," Chifuyu answered.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

Chifuyu slapped him on the back of the head. "Just pick something!"

"Alright, fine," Kazuma groaned. He looked around and then noticed one particular vehicle. A blocky, yellow sports car near the back of the lot with twin black stripes going down the hood and the roof of the car.

Kazuma walked over to the car and walked around it thoughtfully. "Whoa…" he breathed out as he looked at the vehicle.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow and looked around the vehicle before seeing a sticker with a price on it. "Hmm…so what do you think of this one?"

Kazuma merely nodded silently.

"Then this will do."

Kazuma blinked curiously and then turned to her in shock. "S-seriously?!"

"Yeah, you'll have to cover a third of the price yourself but you should be able to handle that."

"Oh hell yeah!"

Chifuyu smiled happily as Kazuma cheered and danced with the oblivious Isa.

* * *

Soon enough, Kazuma and Chifuyu arrived back at home, parking their individual cars in the shared garage.

"Now, I want to set a few rules for this thing," Chifuyu said as Kazuma locked the vehicle.

"Like what?" Kazuma asked disheartened.

"Number one, you still have to walk to and from school, so no driving to school."

"Oh come on!"

"Can't have you becoming complacent."

Kazuma sighed in resignation.

"Number two, no girls in it for a month, got it?"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I know the first thing that perverted mind of yours thought of was to try and pick up some girls from school."

"Oh come on, that's not the first thing I thought of!"

Chifuyu raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Okay…it was _one_ of the first…"

Chifuyu frowned in disbelief.

"…Gah…!" Kazuma growled before storming off.

Chifuyu sighed and then chuckled in amusement. She then looked around curiously and noticed Isa asleep in the back of her car. "Unbelievable."

* * *

In the desert, Sanger stood atop the rusted rifle of a fallen Mobile Suit, surveying the area before jumping down to the others below.

Tempest, Elzam, Kai, Gilliam, and two other soldiers.

"So, did you see anything?" Kai asked.

Sanger shook his head in response. "No. There appears to be a small settlement to the east but it looks unpopulated."

"At the very least there may be some communication equipment there," Elzam remarked.

Kai nodded in agreement. "That's a possibility."

"Actually," one of the other soldiers remarked, "I think Sari's village is over there."

"Sari?" Gilliam asked.

The soldier nodded. "Yeah, he's a kid that comes to the base sometimes to play around."

Gilliam looked at Kai.

Kai looked at the soldier. "You're sure about this, Lennox?"

The soldier, Lennox, shrugged his shoulders. "Well…not certain, but it should be in that general direction."

The other soldier tapped Lennox's shoulder lightly. "Hey uh, wasn't that kid at the base when those metal monsters attacked?"

Lennox shook his head in response. "No, he wasn't there."

"Did you see someone unusual, Epps?" Kai asked.

"I might've, I just saw someone I didn't recognize," the other soldier, Epps, answered.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Let's keep that in the back of our minds while we move on. Heading into that village would be a good place to start."

"Sir," the others responded in unison.

* * *

Nearby, in the sand, a figure looked on from under the surface at the group.

It watched them for a few seconds before diving back into the sand once more.

* * *

On the western half of the planet, a tall young woman with long, wavy dark pink hair that had small sections tied back, with two long bangs hanging down and framing her face, indigo eyes, and an impressive bust line wearing a crimson suit with wide yellow trim up the middle, knee-length white boots with black lines up the front, dark purple lipstick, and a white cape with black lining.

In front of the woman was a large series of seats, in an auditorium-like setup.

Two men flanked the woman.

The first was a tall man with a daunting figure, tanned skin, dark blonde hair, onyx eyes, and a diagonal scar along his face wearing a white military suit with a crimson coat overtop that had similar trim to the woman's.

The second man was of average height with elbow-length black hair tied back into a ponytail and light blue eyes wearing the same uniform as the first man and angular, frameless glasses.

In the stands, amongst the large crowd of people, a young woman with long indigo hair in that reached her waist with curled bangs, light blue eyes, and an average bust wearing an orange blouse with a white coat, green pants, and brown shoes looked at the pink-haired woman in surprise. '_U-unbelievable. That's Princess Cornelia Li Britannia. What's she doing here?_'

Cornelia, the pink-haired woman, looked around the room and huffed in annoyance. "Most of these candidates seem barely out of high school. Are you certain these are the best Darlton?"

The tall man, Darlton, turned to her and nodded. "Yes. These were the ones selected as the best in their field, correct, Gilford?"

Gilford, the thinner man, nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I assure you they're qualified."

Cornelia nodded in acceptance as she stepped to the center of the large stage in front of the group. She looked around and noticed that there wre cameras around the room. "Alright, listen up!" she shouted loudly, quieting the conversing mass of people. "As I'm sure many of you are aware at this point, the Britannian military base, Soccent, in Azadistan, was attacked. At this time there have been no reported survivors of the attack. There is little evidence of the attack nor is there much information on who launched it. All we have, is this." Cornelia motioned to one of the many screens behind her as a strange sound played on the monitor.

The blue-haired woman heard the sound and frowned in thought.

"Beyond that we have no information at this time. All of you were gathered here to fix that little problem. You're going to be split into teams, and you will report to your overseers. I hope you make the empire proud with your results."

* * *

Back in the desert, Sanger was walking towards the village with the others when he stopped and turned to the side right before the ground under Lennox burst as an object shot up from the ground, pierced him through the chest, and thrashed him around before slamming him against the ground and vanishing.

In response Tempest and Epps started firing at the spot where it had come up.

"Hold your fire!" Sanger shouted.

"What the hell was that!?" Epps shouted.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out," Kai answered. "Move it!"

The six soldiers immediately started running for the small village area nearby.

As the soldiers neared the small village, several people stepped out of the rocky homes to see them approaching before seeing the sand behind them explode as a massive, mechanical scorpion burst out from the ground and attempted to grab one of them before diving back under.

"Captain!" Epps shouted, "There are civilians in those structures!"

Kai snarled angrily. "Dammit…we don't have a choice. Find cover!"

At that moment the scorpion burst up from the ground again, this time with the end of its tail transforming into a gun.

Kai's eyes widened before he turned to Tempest. "Ready that rocket launcher!"

Tempest nodded as he pulled the double-barreled rocket launcher from his back and loaded two rockets into it.

As the scorpion looked around, it began firing volleys of shots from the gun on the end of its tail into the buildings in front of it.

As the soldiers kept low to avoid the shots, Elzam turned to Sanger. "If we're going to destroy this thing, we're going to need backup."

Sanger nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in Japan, Kazuma sat on his bed silently, holding a small object in his hand.

The object was a small crystal pendant with cracks throughout it.

After a few seconds of staring at it, Kazuma heard a light knock at his door. He looked up and saw Chifuyu standing in the doorway.

Leaning against the frame, Chifuyu asked, "So, still haven't remembered anything yet?"

Kazuma shook his head in response.

Chifuyu sighed as she walked over and sat next to him on his bed.

After a few seconds of silence he asked, "Was this really the only thing I had?"

Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah, when I found you seemingly kidnapped right alongside Isa, all you had were the clothes on your back and that little pendant around your neck. I tried for weeks to find your family or parents but I couldn't find anything."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "And that's why you took me in, right?"

Chifuyu nodded in response. "Yes. Now, get dressed, we've got stuff to do."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Like what?"

"Get dressed and you'll find out."

Kazuma tilted his head curiously but nodded as Chifuyu walked out of the room.

* * *

As the two walked out to the garage, Chifuyu grabbed Kazuma's ear as he walked over to her car. "Nnnope. Not today."

"Ow, ow, ow! What the hell?!" Kazuma rebutted.

"I've got a delivery to make to Tabane and you're going to drive me there."

Kazuma looked at her curiously and then gaped. "Seriously!?"

"Yep."

* * *

Kazuma, Chifuyu, and Isa were on the road to Tabane's and Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he drove down the road. He momentarily glanced to the side and saw Chifuyu asleep in the passenger seat, the back reclined back fully.

Kazuma sighed as he continued driving.

"What's that sigh about?" Chifuyu asked half-asleep, cracking an eye open to look at him.

Kazuma immediately stiffened. "N-n-nothing!"

"Good," Chifuyu said succinctly as she swiftly fell back asleep.

* * *

Soon the three arrived at a large building in a busy city.

"So…why did we come all the way out here?" Kazuma asked as he looked around.

"Because, this delivery isn't something that the normal mail services can handle," Chifuyu answered as she held a small package in her hand.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes incredulously. "Seriously? Looks pretty small to me."

Chifuyu smiled sweetly at him, unnervingly. "Looks can be deceiving."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he gulped in fear.

* * *

As the three walked out of the large building sometime later, Kazuma scratched his head and asked, "So why did you have me bring you all the way out here?"

Chifuyu turned to him with a smirk. "Don't you want to drive your new car?"

Kazuma looked at her suspiciously. "You just didn't want to drive yourself."

Chifuyu shrugged. "Kill two birds with one stone."

Kazuma groaned in annoyance before the two returned home.

* * *

High in the skies in another part of the world, a large, white ship with a wide wingspan flew above the clouds.

Inside the ship, a tall man with an imposing figure, slightly tanned skin, dark purple eyes, and white hair done in multiple, large rolls wearing an extravagant purple uniform with a black cape sat in a darkened room with multiple monitors.

Next to him stood a short, pale-skinned boy with long blonde hair combed back and reaching to his feet, and dark purple eyes wearing a white outfit with a black cape.

"It seems the United Colonist Corps do not know when to stop," the man remarked gruffly.

The boy looked at him curiously. "Is that so, Charles? Do you think they're the ones responsible for that attack?"

The man, Charles, nodded slowly. "It is safe to assume that is the case. After all, our presence is one of the few stabilizing factors in that war-torn wasteland. Getting rid of it would throw what little stability there is into total chaos."

The boy smirked in response. "And there'd be no quicker way to draw our attention away from themselves, hm?"

"Correct."

* * *

In another part of the ship, two soldiers stood near a door, with a large, black, music-player nearby.

"Why'd you bring that antique on here anyway?" the first soldier, on the right side of the door, asked.

The second soldier, on the left side of the door, looked at him annoyed. "What do you mean? It still works."

"Yeah, but it's so big and bulky. Didn't those things go out of style like two hundred years ago?"

"So what? It sounds better than sticking those little nubs in my ears."

"Hey!" a third soldier shouted, "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Uh, nothing, sir! I mean, guarding this door, sir!" the second soldier answered.

The third soldier looked at him suspiciously and then looked down at the music player. "Get rid of this obnoxious thing," he snarled as he kicked it down the hallway.

"Ah…" the second soldier grunted as it tumbled down a set of stairs.

"Now get back to work!"

* * *

The music player tumbled down the set of stairs before slamming against a wall and stopping. After a moment it trembled and then began to change as parts shifted and moved before a four foot tall, humanoid robot stood up. It brushed its shoulder lightly and snarled, "Jcuwwadw ximudj. Nuak Idkac A wok mo kihd."

A deep, echoic voice then spoke to the robot through a communicator. "Frenzy, awdeho kxo ximudj. Semfcoko oeih majjaed."

"Tch, vado," the robot snarled before walking through the tight corridors it was in, looking around the area. "Soundwave, nxuk um A ceebadw veh udonuo?"

"U kohmaduc eh ussojj feadk vhem nxasx ke xusb kxoah doknehk."

"Hawxk."

The robot wandered around the area for a little longer before finding a wall with small screens, buttons, and terminals. The robot snapped its fingers and said victoriously, "Jackpot." He then proceeded to open the panels and terminals on the wall, accessing different parts and sections of it.

* * *

Back with the group led by Cornelia, the blue-haired woman sat at a group of computers, studying the signal left by the attack in Azadistan when she noticed something strange.

"Hold on a moment," she said to the man next to her as she went to a different screen. "Do you hear that?"

The man sat quietly and nodded. "Y-yeah, I do, Cecile. What is it?"

The blue-haired woman, Cecile, narrowed her eyes as she pressed several keys on the keyboard in front of her, the program she was using then proceeded to examine the sound they were picking up and compared it to the existing sound.

Cecile's eyes widened before she stood up and raised a hand to get someone's attention. "We need a senior analyst! They're doing it again! Someone's hacking into the system!"

Gilford immediately rushed over to her desk with two men beside him.

"Are you certain?" Gilford asked as he walked up beside her.

"I-I don't know but it looks like someone is planting some kind of virus and stealing a whole lot of data from you at the same time," Cecile answered.

* * *

Back on the transport, Charles narrowed his eyes. "V.V."

The boy nodded. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Gilford frowned angrily. "Can you tell where it is?"

"It looks like…it's on…the Logres."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the group. "That's my father's transport. What are those imbeciles doing, letting someone like that onboard?"

"I can't say your highness, but what are your orders?" Gilford asked.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes in thought. "Contact my father and let him know the situation. Leave it to his discretion."

"No need for that, Cornelia," Charles' voice boomed as his face appeared on the main monitor. "The Logres will temporarily be cutting communication."

"Yes father."

* * *

On the Logres, the robot continued looking through files when suddenly the data flow stopped. "Huh? Nxuk?" However, he noticed one particular file in front of him. After a moment the file disappeared as the connection was cut.

* * *

In a dark location, a red, white, and black, humanoid robot stood with a smirk. "It's time."

* * *

The black robot snarled when he turned and saw the blonde-haired boy standing nearby, annoyed. "What do you think you're doing?" the boy asked.

"Slag off!" the robot shouted as its right arm transformed into a gun, which it fired at the boy's head, splattering blood all over the opposite wall. "Che, stupid brat."

"That hurt you know," the boy hissed as he stood up, his injuries slowly healing.

"…What…?" the robot mumbled before its arm transformed into a blocky gun with a barrel sticking out of the front which fired a barrage of shots at the boy, punching multiple holes in him. "Now stay down."

"That won't work," the boy taunted as he stepped towards the robot.

"Oh slag this, I don't get paid enough for this," the robot snarled as he ran off, the boy chasing after him with a pistol.

* * *

"Your majesty," a soldier said as he walked up to Charles, "what is our next move? Should we land the battleship?"

"No," Charles responded. "We keep the Logres in the air until this nuisance is snubbed out."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier responded.

* * *

As the robot continued running through the Logres, occasionally shooting at, and getting shot at by, the blonde-haired boy. The robot eventually stopped when a voice said to him, "Frenzy, get out of there before you get terminated!"

The robot, Frenzy, grumbled in annoyance. "I'm tryin', I've got this little midget shootin' at me!"

"Then shoot back you piece of scrap!"

"I'm tryin'! Every time I deactivate him he gets back up!"

"…Then blow a hole in that flying junkheap and jump out."

Frenzy grumbled and turned to the side as the weapon turned into a larger, blockier weapon with four holes in it. A rocket fired from one of the holes and punched a large hole in the Logres.

The boy rounded the corner and saw that Frenzy had jumped out of the ship. "Tch."

* * *

In the desert, Kai and the others were hiding in some of the buildings while the giant scorpion machine wandered through the old stone buildings, looking around for them.

After searching for another few minutes the scorpion slammed its pincers on the ground in frustration before sections of its body started shifting and changing, it standing up as a fifteen foot tall, humanoid robot, with the scorpion tail hanging off its back. It looked around before growling angrily.

* * *

In the same darkened location, the red and white robot sat silently before the face of the scorpion machine's humanoid form appeared on one of the monitors.

"What is it, Scorponok?" the red and white robot asked.

The scorpion robot, Scorponok, responded, "Commander Starscream, I've lost the survivors in this human settlement."

The red and white robot, Starscream, narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Have you tried just blowing everything up?"

"…N-no…"

"Might I make a suggestion…?"

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

Scorponok looked around before his forearm transformed into a large, three-barreled gun. "Let's see how you little maggots like the X12 Scrapmaker." The three barrels began spinning faster and faster before a hailstorm of shots fired from it, laying waste to the clay and stone buildings surrounding Scorponok.

Kai grit his teeth as he heard the destruction and explosions around him from Scorponok's attack.

* * *

In another area of the settlement, Elzam made his way through the buildings, stopping momentarily when he heard the sounds of Scorponok's attacks beginning. "I have to hurry."

After a few minutes he found what appeared to be a small restaurant.

Making his way inside he saw the owner of the store cowering behind the counter. Elzam reached over the counter and tapped the man's shoulder.

The man stood up in fear and pointed a gun at him.

Elzam pointed his shotgun at the man and remarked, "That's not a good idea."

The man nodded timidly as he put his pistol down.

"Do you have a telephone?"

The man nodded as he pointed to a payphone on the wall.

Elzam nodded in appreciation and walked over to the payphone.

* * *

Scorponok continued laying waste to the area, occasionally stopping to listen. "Tch, just the sounds of those civilians."

Gilliam hid in one of the buildings alongside Epps.

"So we just gunna sit by and let that big creepy motha' trash this city?" Epps asked.

Gilliam glanced at Epps and then at Scorponok. "You want to take him on?"

"N-not really."

Gilliam turned his attention back to Scorponok.

* * *

Back with the group Cornelia was leading, one of soldiers walked up to Gilford.

"Sir, we've got a call you should hear," the soldier said.

"Who is it from?" Gilford asked.

"Elzam V. Branstein, one of the Aggressors. And a survivor of the base attack in Azadistan."

Gilford's eyes widened.

"Are you certain of this?" Cornelia interrupted.

The soldier saluted in response. "Yes your highness."

"Gilford, handle this."

Gilford saluted in response. "Yes, Ma'am," he responded before following the soldier into a different room and picking up one of the phones. "Hello, Branstein?"

* * *

Elzam stood silently as he heard the phone get picked up. "I am Captain Elzam V. Branstein."

"Where are you Captain?" Gilford asked.

"My exact location is unknown, but we are," he paused as one of Scorponok's missiles hit nearby, "but we are under attack."

"We? Who else is with you?"

"Captain Sanger Zonvolt, First Lieutenant Tempest Hawker, Major Kai Kitamura, and Master Sergeant Robert Epps. We had Staff Sergeant William Lennox with us but our attacker took him out."

* * *

Gilford grit his teeth angrily. "Alright Captain, who is attacking you? Is it the United Colony Corps?"

"Negative. I highly doubt is the UCC. This technology is more line with EOT."

Gilford narrowed his eyes. "Are you certain of that?"

"…I am not. I will explain the rest at a later time. The village we are currently in is under siege by a Knightmare-sized machine capable of shapeshifting. We need reinforcements. Heavy weapon-equipped Mobile Suits are recommended."

Gilford nodded as he set the phone down. "Triangulate the coordinates of that call and then contact the nearest Federation base."

"Sir!"

* * *

Elzam sighed as he hung up the receiver. He then turned to the side as the roof of the building he was in was smashed off.

Scorponok looked down at Elzam and smirked. "Found you," he said as he aimed his gun at Elzam.

Elzam stood stoically towards the machine before a pickup truck suddenly slammed into Scorponok from the side and sent him flying into a nearby building.

Elzam then turned and saw a roughly twenty foot tall robot that was mostly red with bits of light grey and black, with a rounded head and white face.

The robot narrowed its eyes and said with a thick Southern accent, "I think that's enough outta you, Scorponok."

"Ironhide…of all the Autobots to find me, it had to be you," Scorponok said as he pulled himself up. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you into pieces."

The red robot, Ironhide extended an arm with then turned into a blocky gun with a barrel on the end. "Why don't ya say that to my Neutron Assault Rifle?"

Scorponok then rushed forward firing at Ironhide.

Ironhide rolled to the side, dodging the shots, and then stood up and fired a barrage at Scorponok.

Boosters on Scorponok's feet lit up as he jumped into the air, dodging Ironhide's shots. Extending an arm forward, Scorponok fired his own volley.

Ironhide raised his arms as the shots impacted him. He lowered his arms only to get slammed in the face with Scorponok's tail, getting himself flung into one of the buildings.

Epps stepped out and asked Gilliam, "Is it just me or are these two talkin' robots beatin' the tar outta each other?"

Gilliam narrowed his eyes and then turned to Epps. "We should find the others and regroup."

Epps nodded in agreement and the two ran through the streets of the heavily damaged city while Ironhide and Scorponok fought nearby.

Scorponok and Ironhide clamped their hands together, both trying to overpower the other.

Scorponok smirked as he raised his tail over his shoulder and shocked Ironhide in the shoulder.

"Gaah!" Ironhide shouted in pain before Scorponok tossed Ironhide over his shoulder.

Gilliam saw the red machine flying towards him and Epps and dove out of the way.

Epps looked up and gaped. "Aw shit."

"Epps!" Gilliam shouted as Ironhide slammed into the nearby building. Gilliam saw Epps lying on the ground nearby and sighed but then noticed Scorponok approaching. '_This is bad. If they keep fighting like this the death toll will only increase._

"Gilliam!" Elzam shouted as he ran to the purple-haired man.

"Elzam, you're still alive."

Elzam nodded and watched as Ironhide stood back up to continue his fight with Scorponok. "So, are either of them on our side?"

"I believe the red one is. The other one called him Ironhide."

"Is that so?"

"We could certainly use a few Pandoras on our team at the moment," Gilliam remarked.

Elzam raised an eyebrow. "They're made for fighting the Novas. I'm not sure they could deal with this."

"They'd be more useful than us right now."

"…That I can't dispute."

Kai, Sanger, and Tempest approached the other two as shots and explosions rang out. "Elzam, did you get us reinforcements?"

Elzam nodded. "Yes, Gilbert G.P. Gilford should have made the call to send out some Mobile Suits. Question is, will they get here before those two destroy the city?"

Ironhide body slammed Scorponok atop one of the buildings by his tail and then tossed him away.

Scorponok flew for quite a ways before slamming into a tall building, causing it to topple over, and rolling over several others before landing in one of the streets.

Ironhide breathed heavily and then looked around. "Scrap, this place has gotten pummeled. I better finish this fight quick." At that moment an explosion hit his left arm, sending him tumbling away. "What the slag!?"

Scorponok stood up and watched as three standard, blue, Gespensts approached the area, two equipped with multi-barreled miniguns and one with a railgun.

The Gespensts landed amongst the village buildings, towering over them, and turned to Ironhide.

Ironhide glared at them before seeing Scorponok transform and run away. "Guess you're my next fight."

"No Ironhide!" a deep voice communicated to him. "Fall back!"

"But Optimus, these humans-!"

The voice, belonging to Optimus, reprimanded, "We don't harm humans! Scorponok has retreated. Transform and fall back."

Ironhide snarled and turned, running away from the Gespensts before parts of his body began shifting and he transformed into a red and black, van-like, armored vehicle and drove away.

As Ironhide sped off the three Gespensts took notice of Elzam and the others, the lead pilot asking, "Captain Elzam, are you injured?"

Elzam shook his head. "Not gravely. However we do have injured and we need evac."

"Acknowledged. A Pelican is en route and will arrive in moments."

"Good."

* * *

As the pilot said, the evacuation ship arrived shortly thereafter and picked up Elzam, Kai, Sanger, Tempest, Gilliam, and Epps, taking them to Britannia.

* * *

Back in Britannia, Cecile noticed the disorganized manner in which the other members of the staff acted. Deciding she would not be able to accomplish anything with the signal at the Britannian base, she copied it onto a small drive before leaving.

As the bluenette left the room, Cornelia narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Back in Japan, Kazuma, Chifuyu, and Isa arrived back home, with Kazuma pulling his car into the garage.

As he prepared to turn off the engine, Chifuyu asked, "Do you have anywhere you wanted to go today?"

Kazuma blinked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I asked. If you have anywhere to go, get going."

Kazuma blinked and widened his eyes. "Wait…do you mean…?!"

Chifuyu shrugged in response. "Only if you have somewhere to be."

"I have a film club meeting…"

"Then get a move on."

"Thank you!"

"Just go."

As Kazuma drove off for his destination Chifuyu smiled as she watched him go before heading into the house, Isa following behind him.

* * *

Maki was at the school with four other students, all with film equipment. The brunette teacher sighed as she checked her watch. "I can't believe this. He's ten minutes late. I hope nothing's wrong."

"He should be fine Ms. Itokazu," a brown-haired girl with green eyes wearing the female uniform eased.

"Yeah," a tanned boy with brown eyes and spiky black hair wearing the male uniform added, "It's Kazuma. He's the last person to be in any kind of trouble."

A girl with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes wearing the female uniform looked up and gaped slightly. "Uhm…guys…"

The other four looked at her and then looked to where she pointed and gaped as Kazuma drove up in his car.

The four students ran over to where Kazuma was as he got out of his car.

"Dude," a student with messy, light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes wearing glasses and the male uniform began, "is this seriously your car?"

Kazuma nodded with a grin. "Yup, it sure is, Souken."

"How did you afford a car like that?" the blonde girl asked.

"It was actually something Chifuyu gave me, Arisa."

Souken and the black-haired boy sighed sadly.

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Souken…Satoshi…what's wrong?"

The two boys grabbed Kazuma by the collar angrily. "It's not fair!" they shouted in unison.

"Wh-what isn't?!" Kazuma responded frantically.

"Your sister is totally hot, has a really hot best friend you're always with, and she bought you a badass car!" they accused in unison.

"Hhhuuuhhh?!"

"That's enough you two," Maki urged as she pulled the two away. "While those views are merely subjective, what isn't subjective is the car itself. You do know cars are advised against at Raizen High School, correct?"

"Aww, come on Ms. Itokazu. It's only for this club meeting."

Maki folded her arms and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, you're already here, so let's get started."

"Yes ma'am!" the five answered enthusiastically.

* * *

The group proceeded to discuss a project they were working on, a short film about aliens, for the next hour or so before they all decided to head home.

"So, this finalizes the script then, doesn't it?" Arisa asked.

Kazuma nodded as he put some papers in his bag. "Yeah, it does."

"So, when do you think you'll be able to begin shooting?" Maki asked.

"As soon as we can something to be a convincing alien," Souken answered.

"Good, so get to work on it."

"Right!"

* * *

As the group dispersed, Kazuma glanced over and noticed Excellen leaving the school building, with two male students behind her.

Throwing a hand to one side, Excellen said angrily, "I told you guys to buzz off!"

One of the male students grabbed her outstretched. "All I said is I want to talk to you," he said annoyed.

"And I said I don't buy it!"

He squeezed her wrist in annoyance.

Kazuma clenched a fist and called out, "Hey, Excellen!"

The two male students watched Kazuma approached.

The one holding Excellen was about to step forward when the other grabbed his shoulder. "Whoa, dude, don't. That's Orimura's little brother."

The first student grumbled in annoyance as the two walked away.

Excellen sighed and then turned to Kazuma with a smile. "Thanks for the help Kazu."

Kazuma nodded with a smile. He then raised an eyebrow and, with a reddened face, asked timidly, "If you want, I could give you a ride home."

Excellen blinked curiously and then noticed his car. She then smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Kazuma blinked in surprise and then clenched a fist victoriously. "Yes!" he whispered happily.

Excellen looked back at him with a smirk. "Hey! Kazu!" she called back.

"O-oh, coming!"

* * *

As Kazuma drove down the road, his face remained reddened. '_Damn…Excellen's actually riding in my car…_' He glanced to the side and noticed the sunset light shining into the car, giving her already golden blonde hair a supernatural glow, offsetting her bright, sky blue eyes perfectly, the light reflecting off her mile-long legs that her short skirt barely covered. Kazuma gulped heavily. '_Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together,_' he thought in rhetoric, beginning to sweat.

Excellen glanced to the side and noticed his flustered state and smirked playfully. She moaned extravagantly and remarked, "I think you've got the heat up too high, Kazu, this blazer is making me melt."

Kazuma's eyes widened as Excellen undid the buttons on her blazer, sloughing it off onto the seat, showing her white blouse underneath. He noticed that the blouse seemed slightly too small, the buttons around her chest being slightly strained. Kazuma's face reddened further as he began to sweat more. "I-i-is that s-s-so…? I-I-I can t-t-turn the heat down i-if you…"

"Nah, that's okay," Excellen replied as she pulled the ribbon out of her hair, allowing it to fall down her back fully, her golden hair rippling down her back like waves before she stretched back.

Kazuma fluttered as the motion pushed her ample bosom out further, stretching the already taught fabric of her blouse further.

At that moment, Kazuma suddenly felt the wheel on his car jerk to the left hard, sending him off to a small side road, ending at a small outcropping overlooking lower Tenguu City.

Excellen blinked curiously and then smirked playfully at Kazuma. "Oh Kazu, you naughty boy."

Kazuma looked at Excellen curiously and then began flailing his arms furiously. "N-n-no, no, no! This isn't what it looks like! Th-th-the car j-just veered off on its own!"

"Right, I suppose the big hero wants a reward?" Excellen asked as she leaned towards him.

Kazuma stumbled his words and then reflexively pushed her away, confusing the blonde. "I-it's the truth! The car just veered over here!"

Excellen blinked curiously as Kazuma breathed heavily, attempting to calm himself. She smirked amusedly before shrugging. "If you say so."

After a few more breaths Kazuma sighed and then attempted to start the car to no success. "I…I don't know what's going on here…gimme just a sec…" Kazuma remarked as he hopped out of the car and went to the front of the vehicle, lifting the hood. As he saw the engine his eyes widened. '_What the hell…? This looks more advanced than some Mobile Suit generators._' Disregarding the odd look of the engine he looked over the top and narrowed his eyes. Blinking for a moment he noticed a part that looked out of place. "That should, be…there."

He then closed the hood and got back into the driver's seat, starting the car and getting both himself and Excellen out of the awkward situation.

* * *

Soon enough, the two arrived at Excellen's apartment complex, the busty blonde jumping out of his car and waving to him before heading inside.

Kazuma waved back limply and then slumped forward, slamming his head on the steering wheel. "Holy crap…I thought I was gunna die…" With a groan he then made his way back to his home.

* * *

In a dark area with tall, dark grey, walls, Starscream stood starring at several monitors before he looked behind him.

The three robots that attacked Azadistan walked up behind him.

"Hmph, to think you failed so miserably, Vortex," Starscream chided.

The beige robot, Vortex glared angrily. "I didn't expect those slagging humans to be so persistently annoying. Besides, why did you send these two anyway? Shouldn't they have been able to keep those worms off?"

"Speak for yourself blockhead," the blue machine snarled.

"What happened to you being so strong, eh, Thundercracker!?" Vortex snarled.

Thundercracker, the blue machine, retorted angrily, "Aren't you supposed to be one of the great Combaticons?"

"You know he's right, Thundercracker," the black robot added.

"Shut up Skywarp!" Thundercracker growled.

The black robot, Skywarp, put up a fist to Thundercracker's face. "Want me to make that ugly faceplate of yours even flatter?"

"Ugly?! We have the same face you defect!"

"Enough!" Starscream shouted as he punched the two. "I've already got enough problems dealing with the maggots and the Autobots, I don't need to deal with you short-circuited paperweights bickering!"

"So the Autobots are on this planet?" a voice asked.

Starscream turned and saw a bulky, grey and green robot walking towards him.

"Yes, Onslaught, they are."

The bulky robot, Onslaught, smirked in amusement. "Good to hear. This means I can smash them like the tin cans they are."

"Don't get too excited, Onslaught. Our _Master_ has determined it's not the right time to strike yet."

"The Fallen?" Vortex asked. "I thought you were supposed to have separate command from him."

Starscream hissed in annoyance. "Che, that fool doesn't trust me enough to give me that. And he's so fragging perceptive that I can't get _anything_ done with him in the way."

"Lord Megatron did not trust you either," a new, echoic voice said as a tall, blue robot with a visor-like eye and facemask walked up to Starscream.

"You always defer to him, Soundwave," Starscream snarled.

"Lord Megatron is the commander of the Decepticons. You are not."

"When will you get it through your dome?! Megatron is gone! I, Starscream, am the commander of the Decepticons!"

"Negative. There is a seventy-seven point eight five percent chance that Lord Megatron still functions."

"If you want to function in denial, be my guest."

One of the screens behind Starscream began to blink.

Starscream turned to examine it and an image of Frenzy popped up. "What is it Frenzy?"

* * *

In a dense jungle, Frenzy hung from a tree, entrapped in a collection of vines.

"…Yeah…I'm kinda stuck," Frenzy said.

"You idiot," Starscream grumbled.

"Look, can you just Land Bridge me back to the Nemesis?"

"Fine."

Below Frenzy, a fluctuating, circular, green portal opened. Frenzy sighed as his hand transformed into a long chainsaw which he used to cut the vines, falling into the portal.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, Starscream and the others turned as Frenzy emerged from the portal, transforming into a capsule-like shape as he was flung by the Land Bridge.

Soundwave's chest opened, Frenzy landing inside as the larger Decepticon's chest closed.

Starscream folded his arms and asked, "So? What did he find?"

Soundwave remained silent for a moment. He then turned to Starscream. "Frenzy located information on a human male who appears to have a sliver of Energon."

Starscream looked at Soundwave. "Is that it…?"

"…Affirmative…"

Starscream sighed in exasperation. "Fine, it's the best we've got at this point. Send out Wildrider and Deadend to get him."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

Kazuma slept soundly in his bed when a sound slightly jostled him. He heard the sound more clearly, a car spinning up. He heard the sound once more, the car actually starting that time. His eyes suddenly shot wide as he realized what was happening.

"No!" Kazuma shouted as he looked out of the balcony on his house, seeing his car starting up and seemingly being driven off by someone.

* * *

Kazuma suddenly burst into Chifuyu's room and shouted, "Chifuyu! Someone just stole my car!" Kazuma didn't wait to see if she actually heard him as he ran down the stairs, into the garage, and grabbed a blue and grey bicycle resting against one of the walls.

He immediately rode off after his stolen car.

* * *

Chifuyu sighed in exasperation. "Unbelievable. Isa! Get up!"

* * *

Kazuma rode on the bicycle, following after the person stealing his car.

He reached into his pocket to grab his phone as the driver suddenly turned down a street.

"Damn!" he cursed, having to turn swiftly.

* * *

Isa looked at Chifuyu sleepily as her older sister threw some acceptable clothes on her. "Chifuyu…what's going on…?"

"Someone just stole your big brother's car," Chifuyu answered, pulling a t-shirt down over her. "And like the fool he is he rode after them on his bike. I've got to go after both of them and hope your brother doesn't get himself hurt. You need to stay here, alright?"

Isa nodded in drowsy understanding, following after her sister half-awake.

"No, stay."

* * *

Kazuma continued following the thief of his car until he drove into an abandoned warehouse area and suddenly stopped.

Kazuma stopped as well and hopped off of his bike, gulping. "A-alright! What do you want!?" Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he looked at his car before his eyes widened; there was no one in the driver's seat.

At that moment, the doors opened before sections and panels of the car began shifting, a large metal foot slammed on the ground, then another. The humanoid robot stood up fully and stretched its arms, the last pieces moving into place on its shoulders.

Kazuma stumbled back in awe. "D-did my car just…transform into a Knightmare…?"

The robot looked at him curiously. "Not quite," he said.

"…Gaaah!" Kazuma shouted in shock, falling back.

The robot looked at him confused. "Wait…I just Transformed and the fact that I can speak is what scares you?"

Kazuma just stared silently.

The robot shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "So, calmed down yet?"

Kazuma shook his head.

"Oh…uhm…well, too bad. I don't really have time to wait for your engine to rev down."

Kazuma nodded and asked frightened, "Wh-who are you…? What are you…? What do you want?"

"All good questions," he answered. "My name's Bumblebee. I'm your Guardian, and an Autobot."

"Okay…I understood that your name is Bumblebee. But that's all I understood."

Bumblebee sighed. "Okay, I'm your Guardian. You know what that is right?"

"Yeah…but why are you guarding me?"

Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion. "Y-you mean, you really don't know?"

Kazuma shook his head.

"Oh boy. Okay, you know that little thing you hang on your neck with that string?"

Kazuma nodded.

"Turns out there are bots out there that want it."

"Th-there are? Why? It's just a pendant."

Bumblebee walked up to Kazuma, the brunette getting the steadiness to finally stand.

Kazuma gulped as the yellow Autobot towered over him, Kazuma barely reaching up to Bumblebee's knees.

Bumblebee knelt down and said, "That little pendant is actually composed of Energon. It's the life source for my race."

"Really? How did I get it?"

"Couldn't tell ya. By the time I found you, you already had it. In fact, that's the reason I was made your Guardian. Because my leader, Optimus Prime, knew that our enemies would want it too."

"Enemies?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately I haven't really got enough time to explain it all. But I'll tell you this, I'm an Autobot, and your friend. I was sent here to protect you from our enemy, the Decepticons. And it's because of your pendant."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "So…did you go through all this just to tell me that?"

Bumblebee stood up and walked away from Kazuma several steps. "Yes and no. I made all that noise to wake you up from your temporary stasis. My actual goal was to call my friends, I just figured now would be a good time to let you know what's going on as well."

"Friends?"

Almost as if to answer his question, Bumblebee turned as his hand transformed into a small gun which he then fired into the air.

Kazuma looked at him surprised and asked, "Uhm…what the heck was that?"

"A signal. Unfortunately my long-range communicator was damaged, so this kind of signal is the best I can do. So, ready to go home?"

Kazuma gulped and was about to answer when the sound of a loud car filled the air as Chifuyu swiftly drove up to the spot they were at, hopping out of the car and looking up in shock at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee slumped his shoulders. "Uh-oh."

Chifuyu stared at Bumblebee in awe and asked weakly, "Kazuma…what the hell is that…?"

Kazuma smiled limply. "I, uh…don't actually know myself. Though…if it helps…this is my car…Bumblebee."

Bumblebee waved lightly at Chifuyu.

Chifuyu looked at the yellow robot and then looked at Kazuma sternly. "In the car, now."

"But I-"

"Now," she ordered.

Bumblebee pointed at her and said, "I think you should listen to her."

Kazuma nodded and did as he was told.

Chifuyu then looked at Bumblebee. "As for you, start explaining."

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron," Bumblebee answered timidly.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "There has to be a simpler name for it."

"How about Autobot?"

"That works. So…you're an alien…?"

Bumblebee raised a mechanical eyebrow in thought. "Uhm…by your perspective I suppose that's accurate. You know…you don't seem particularly surprised by this."

"There are angels, fallen angels, and devils wandering around our world. The principle at my school is a fallen angel. All that considered, an alien isn't that strange. I'm more curious what it is you want."

Kazuma leaned over and said, "He wants-"

"Quiet," Chifuyu ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Chifuyu redirected her attention to Bumblebee. "Well?"

"Oh, right," Bumblebee stammered. "Well, I'm actually here as Kazuma Soryu's Guardian."

"There's no need. I'm his legal guardian."

"That's…not what I meant."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

"We Autobots aren't the only of my kind here on your planet. There's another group called the Decepticons."

Chifuyu folded her arms and asked, "And why do you need to protect my little brother from these things?"

"That pendant around his neck. It's made of Energon, the life-blood of my race."

Chifuyu sighed heavily. "I see. So, what happens next?"

Bumblebee blinked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"If you're some alien on a mission, what are you going to do next?"

"Well…I was just planning on remaining as Kazuma's Guardian and his mode of transportation for the time being. Just keeping an eye on him in case any Decepticons show up. You know…that stuff."

Chifuyu sighed and then looked sternly at Bumblebee.

The large yellow robot cringed back slightly.

"Then I have some ground rules."

"You do realize-"

"I could just report you to the Immigration Bureau. I'm pretty sure they'd love to have an unregistered nonhuman running around."

Bumblebee looked at her annoyed and then sighed. "Go on…"

"Good. My rules are this: first, I don't want you getting my brother involved in this anymore than he already is right now. Second, no matter what happens, you have to keep him safe."

Bumblebee looked at her surprised for a moment and then nodded. "Of course. That is my primary objective in this."

"Hey Sis, can I-?" Kazuma asked before getting interrupted.

"No riding in the alien robot for a few days," Chifuyu snapped as she got into her car. "Excellen told me what happened earlier."

"What?! What does that have to do with anything?!"

Chifuyu looked at him annoyed and then leaned over to see Bumblebee. "You'll follow right behind us, got it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," the Autobot answered before transforming back to vehicle mode.

* * *

As the group arrived back at their house, Bumblebee pulling into the garage right next to Chifuyu's car, Chifuyu got out and then said, "Oh, and one more thing: try to avoid late night joyrides like this again. You're fortunate I don't have school tomorrow."

Bumblebee just revved down his engine pitifully.

Kazuma chuckled weakly. '_That's Sis for ya…she can even scare a four meter tall alien robot into submission._'

Chifuyu sighed heavily and walked back into the house before she turned to Kazuma. "I'm going back to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"O-okay."

"Oh, and this goes without saying, I don't need you two blabbing about your alien car, got it?"

Kazuma nodded in response.

"Part of my orders is secrecy, Chifuyu," Bumblebee explained.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow. "I don't feel comfortable with you calling me by my first name."

"Uhm…Ms. Orimura?"

"That's fine."

As Chifuyu walked into the house, Bumblebee said to Kazuma, "I'd rather face Megatron than get yelled at by your sister like that again."

Kazuma sighed heavily in exasperation. "I don't know what that means and honestly I'm too exhausted to care."

* * *

The next morning Kazuma awoke slowly, noticing an odd weight on his bed. Opening his eyes groggily he saw Isa cuddled up next to him. He looked at her curiously as he attempted to get up, causing the little girl to stir and tighten her grip on his arm. He sighed and smiled warmly.

"She got worried that you'd run off and came in here to make sure you didn't leave again," Chifuyu explained, standing in the doorway. "I didn't feel a need to make her leave."

Kazuma chuckled quietly in amusement as he stroked the sleeping girl's hair. "She really worries about that, doesn't she?"

"With what happened during the last Mondo Grosso followed by Houki and Tabane moving away so suddenly she's felt really insecure. Though for some strange reason she gravitated towards you."

Kazuma shrugged. "Well we did end up spending a couple hours tied up in that warehouse together…Chifuyu, can I ask you something?"

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow.

"How did you even find us?"

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes. "I got some help from above. That's about all I can tell you."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as Isa slept quietly next to him.

Chifuyu then raised both eyebrows in recognition. "Oh, ET wanted to talk to you."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "ET…?"

"Your car."

"Oh…"

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter of Return of the Chaos King. I know that a lot of it is likely confusing, but hopefully not too much to understand. But, be sure to leave reviews on what you think of it or if you have any questions.  
**


	2. Never Should've Bought that Car

**Chapter II**

**Greetings and salutations to all! I sincerely hope that everyone, or at least most of you, enjoyed the first chapter. Also I dearly apologize for the exorbitant wait for this chapter. Hopefully it is enjoyable to you all. Or most of you. Even just some of you would be nice. Leave a review if you do like it. Or if you do not. Or if you are perplexed by anything. That aside, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for his help with this story, it would not exist without him. Well, nothing else to say here, so might as well move on to the main event seeing as the first chapter lacks reviews.**

* * *

Kazuma made his way into the garage where he saw Bumblebee quietly waiting for him. "You needed something?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah," Bumblebee began, "I received a message from Optimus a few Millicycles ago."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "I thought your messenger thing was broken."

"Communicator. I can't send messages, I can still receive them."

"Oh. Well, what did Optimum say?"

Bumblebee sighed but continued regardless. "He said he'll arrive here in about three Solar Cycles."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "I'm going to assume that Solar Cycle is the equivalent to a day?"

"Uhm…yes. It is."

"What was the pause for?"

"I had to connect to your human communication network and do some comparisons but yeah, our Solar Cycle is roughly equivalent to your Earth Day."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you can connect to the internet?"

"Erm…yes. Is that unexpected?"

Kazuma grinned. "I think I'd like to test that out a little bit."

Kazuma was suddenly hit on the back of the head by a paper fan. He turned and saw Chifuyu standing behind him with an annoyed expression. "I already know what you were planning on doing. I don't allow you to look at that stuff at home and I won't allow you to use your alien car to do it either."

Kazuma frowned in disappointment.

"Uhm…what exactly are you two talking about?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"None of your business," Chifuyu snarled.

"Y-yes ma'am."

Chifuyu sighed as she scratched her head. She then turned to Kazuma. "I've got some work to take care of today, so I'd like you to drive Isa to kendo practice."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "But I thought you didn't want me driving Bumblebee."

"I don't, but I don't want you driving my car and I'm going to be busy. Just know that you'll suffer if I hear about anything bad."

Kazuma nodded emphatically. "Right!"

As Chifuyu left the room, Kazuma was about to leave as well when Bumblebee said, "Hey, Kazuma, hold on a Nanocycle."

Kazuma looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I need to show you something before we get going."

Kazuma walked over to the driver's seat and asked, "What is it?"

The screen on the console lit up as a red symbol with rounded, blocky features popped up. "This symbol, it's the symbol for my faction, the Autobots." A different symbol, a purple symbol with sharp, pointed features, appeared. "This is the symbol for the Decepticons. In case we get separated, if you see this symbol anywhere, run."

Kazuma nodded apprehensively with a gulp. "G-got it. Are these Decepticons that powerful?"

"Yeah, they are. They managed to push our planet to the brink of termination."

"That sounds really nasty…"

"It is. So…mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's kendo?"

Kazuma just sighed.

* * *

As Kazuma, Isa, and Bumblebee, though Isa was largely unaware of their third party member, arrived at the small dojo where Isa would practice and pulled into a parking spot, Kazuma looked around curiously.

"Is something wrong big brother?" Isa asked.

"Uh…huh…?" Kazuma mumbled as he turned to her. He put on a strained smile and gave a thumbs up. "Nope, just fine!"

Isa nodded happily as she and Kazuma jumped out of the vehicle.

Isa ran on ahead and Kazuma walked up behind her. Bumblebee lightly got his attention as he walked away.

"What is it?" Kazuma asked quietly.

"You don't need to worry so much. If there are any Decepticons within a thousand…oh, what's the human equivalent…? Meters I think it is. Yes, if there's a Decepticon within a thousand meters I'll know. So you don't need to be quite the vigilant."

Kazuma nodded in understanding.

"Big brother, what are you doing?!" Isa shouted from afar.

Kazuma turned back to her and shouted, "Coming!" as he walked over to her.

As Kazuma walked inside the dojo, a figure watched mischievously.

* * *

Kazuma watched passively as Isa practiced with the other students for the duration of the class, eventually leaving with her as the class ended.

As the two walked out of the building, Kazuma asked with a smile, "Did you enjoy that?"

Isa nodded with a big smile. "Yep!"

Kazuma suddenly stiffened as a pair of hands covered his eyes and a wonderful sensation pressed against his back, causing his cheeks to redden.

"Guess who…" a voice teased into his ear.

Kazuma shivered in response. "E-Excellen…?" he asked timidly.

"Yep," the blonde responded plainly, keeping her position.

"Th-they're touching me…" he muttered weakly.

"Oh?" Excellen remarked and then pressed herself tighter against. "Want a better look?"

Kazuma twitched lightly. "N-no, I'm good."

Excellen smirked with a shrug as she walked around in front of him. "Don't say I didn't offer."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "So what are you doing here Excellen?"

"Oh, just passing through."

Isa scrunched her brow in thought. "Don't you live on the other side of the-?"

Excellen lightly knocked her on the head. "Like I said, just passing through."

Kazuma sweat-dropped in response. "R-right…"

"So, do you have any plans?"

"Well, no. But I was pla-"

Excellen interrupted him and grabbed his hand and pulled him and Isa away. "Great! Let's go!"

"W-wait, hold on!" Kazuma protested ineffectively.

* * *

Excellen twitched an eyebrow lightly as she looked at Kazuma.

Kazuma scratched his cheek as he chuckled weakly.

Isa sat next to the two, blithely looking around the area.

Excellen sighed and looked at Isa.

"Is something wrong Excellen?" Kazuma asked.

Excellen sighed and then smiled. "Nah, it's nothing. But…why is Isa here?"

Isa looked Excellen annoyed.

Kazuma answered, "Today's her kendo practice, remember? When you showed up out of the blue I was about to take her home."

"O-oh…" Excellen responded weakly, a bead of embarrassed sweat running down her cheek. "Well, that aside, ready to have some lunch?"

"Yes ma'am!" Isa answered ecstatically despite Excellen's question being aimed at Kazuma.

Excellen smiled weakly and nodded. "Right…"

* * *

The three ordered food and ate peacefully at the small outdoor table they were seated at next to the main restaurant.

Kazuma, however, was unable to truly relax since Bumblebee was not nearby. Eventually, his worries proved apt as he noticed a sleek, burgundy car with a yellow stripe down one side. What caught his attention however, was the small emblem on the front of the car's grill: the Decepticon insignia.

Kazuma gulped as he noticed the car sitting silently across the street. He looked and noticed that while he had finished his meal, both Isa and Excellen still had a portion of theirs left. He lightly bit his lip in consternation. '_Dammit…what the hell am I supposed to do now?_'

Excellen stopped eating momentarily and noticed Kazuma's paled complexion and the sweat falling down his forehead. "Kazuma, are you feeling alright?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Not really, I feel kinda lightheaded."

Excellen raised an eyebrow as she noticed him periodically glancing to the side. She narrowed her eyes and then turned to Isa. "Hey, Isa, how about we get some ice cream?"

"Aww," Isa moaned. "But I'm still eating my pork rolls."

Excellen smiled in slight annoyance and insisted, "I'll get you more later."

Isa frowned and nodded. "Alright."

Excellen then turned to Kazuma. "If you're feeling so badly we should get you to the hospital."

Kazuma nodded as he reached into his pocket and laid cash on the table to pay for the meal.

* * *

To his horror, as the three left the restaurant, the car left its spot next to the road and began driving nearly the same direction they were walking.

As they walked slowly Kazuma said to Excellen quietly, "We have to run."

Excellen looked at him curious and annoyed. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Look, we just need to run."

Excellen sighed and then nodded.

Kazuma turned to Isa and said with a smile, "How 'bout a race to the ice cream shop?"

Isa nodded with a big smile as the three suddenly started running.

At almost the same time, the car, which had been moving at a comfortably slow pace, suddenly sped up to match.

* * *

The trio ducked around a corner and made for a parking garage nearby, hoping to lose the pursuant car inside.

Unfortunately that failed as another car, a sleek, black car with a maroon hood, cut them off, the burgundy car cutting them off from behind.

Kazuma grit his teeth as the two cars blocked their escape.

"Big Brother…what's happening…?" Isa asked, fearfully clutching his shirt.

Excellen frowned as well. "Kazuma what is this?"

Kazuma glared as the black car rolled forward slightly.

"Hand it over, fleshling," the black car demanded.

"They can talk?!" Excellen shouted in surprise.

Suddenly the black car transformed into a humanoid form as did the maroon car.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and retorted, "Let me guess, you're Decepticons, right?"

The black robot smirked in amusement. "You're right, maggot. I'm Wildrider."

The maroon robot added, "I'll let you know that I'm Dead End, before I terminate you."

Wildrider cracked his knuckles before his right arm transformed into a shotgun.

Kazuma looked to both robots and clenched his fist around his pendant. He glanced to the side before retorting, "I'm not giving this to you guys. I don't know what it is you plan on doing with it but it's not happening."

"Tch, stupid human!" Dead End shouted as he rushed forward, only for Bumblebee, in vehicle mode, to rush up from behind and spin to a stop, knocking Dead End to the ground.

Wildrider raised his arm and shouted, "Stupid Autobot!"

Bumblebee charged forward as Kazuma, Isa, and Excellen dashed to the side, sending Wildrider crashing to the ground.

Bumblebee's doors opened up as Kazuma dragged the two girls with him.

"What's happening?!" Excellen shouted.

"I don't have time to explain, just get in!" Kazuma retorted as he, Isa, and Excellen got inside Bumblebee before the yellow car drove off.

Dead End and Wildrider growled before transforming back to vehicle mode and giving chase.

* * *

"Scrap," Bumblebee cursed, "I didn't realize they'd send two Decepticons."

Excellen's eyes widened. "Your car can talk too?!"

Kazuma put a hand over hers and looked at her sternly. "Don't worry, Bumblebee is on our side."

Excellen looked at him surprised and nodded lightly. "R-right."

"Bumblebee, who were those two?"

Bumblebee answered, "Dead End and Wildrider, they're part of the Decepticon's special team of Combiners, the Stunticons. On my own I could take either of them. But together things might get rusty."

"Ah…well let's just focus on getting _away_ from the deathbots for now. And Isa, please don't tell your sister what happened. I like breathing."

Isa tilted her head curiously.

Excellen looked forward and widened her eyes. "Wh-what's that!?"

Dead End jumped down from a nearby rooftop and landed on the ground in front of Bumblebee.

"Bee!" Kazuma shouted frantically, "Reverse! Reverse!"

Wildrider drove up behind the group and shifted to robot form swiftly.

"Oh, come on! That's so not fair! Oy, Deathbots! Bug us another day! My little sister's with me!"

"Hang on!" Bumblebee order. "We're taking a road trip." He suddenly turned to the side swiftly and smashed through a wall into a large building.

Kazuma paled. "Sis is going to kill me if she finds out we're doing this with Isa in the car…"

"Let's worry about the Decepticons first and your sister later."

Wildrider and Dead End then turned to each other and nodded before shifting to vehicle mode and driving after Bumblebee.

"Gah!" Excellen shouted in frustration. "Can't you lose these maniacs!?"

"I'm trying," Bumblebee argued, "but they're faster than I am." After a moment he continued, "Hold on, there's a power plant nearby. I'll try to shake them in there."

"Don't talk, just do!"

Bumblebee turned swiftly again and smashed through another wall, leaving the building.

"I'm so dead when Sis hears of this…" Kazuma muttered.

Excellen turned and rebutted, "Let's focus on staying alive long enough for her to kill us."

Isa, unaware of the present danger, raised her arms excitedly. "Yippee, yippee! Fun!"

"At least one of us is having fun…" Bumblebee muttered.

* * *

Shortly later, as the sun had started descending, Bumblebee drove into a large power plant and drove into a small pathway, turning off his lights.

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Okay…that should do for now…" He then paled. "…I didn't just jinx us I hope…"

At that moment, Wildrider and Dead End slowly drove past the small pathway, searching for Bumblebee.

Excellen gulped. "Please go away…please go away…"

The two drove past the alleyway somewhat but then stopped.

Kazuma then noticed a large tower near the two. "Hey Bee, can you fire anything in car mode?"

Bumblebee answered, "I've got a Plasma Cannon and a Neutron Assault Rifle."

"Think you can knock that tower down on the 'Cons?"

Bumblebee remained silent in thought for a moment then answered, "My aim's not as good as Mirage's but I'll try." A Plasma Cannon then emerged from the hood of Bumblebee's vehicle mode. "Oh, and you two should cover your audio receptors."

"Our what?" Excellen asked.

"Your ears," Kazuma answered.

Excellen nodded and she, Kazuma, and Isa covered their ears as Bumblebee fired a blast of energy.

Wildrider and Dead End almost instantly reverted to their robot modes.

"There they are!" Wildrider exclaimed.

"Let's-!" Dead End began before the large tower fell and landed on them both.

"Haha!" Kazuma exclaimed. "Take that Decepticreeps!"

"Enough gloating!" Excellen interjected, "Let's get out of here!"

"Right! Let's get going, Bee!"

Bumblebee began to drive off but Wildrider and Dead End suddenly burst out from underneath the rubble of the tower.

"You've gotta be kidding me…I thought that'd at least slow them down a little!" Kazuma snarled.

"Slag," Bumblebee cursed before he prepared to drive off. "Hang o-!"

However, his escape was interrupted by Wildrider, who fired a shot from his Magma Frag Launcher, which sent Bumblebee flying into robot mode and sent Kazuma, Isa, and Excellen flying as well.

"Excellen! Isa!" Kazuma shouted as the three landed.

Wildrider then began to walk towards Kazuma but Bumblebee charged in from the side and tackled Wildrider.

Kazuma then rushed towards Excellen and Isa. "Excellen! Isa!"

Excellen was lying on her back holding Isa tightly. She turned to Kazuma and smirked weakly as Isa pulled her head from between Excellen's bust. "Don't worry, she's fine. My padding softened the blow."

"But you aren't!" Kazuma shouted.

Excellen sat up hissed slightly, her back bruised. "It's just a few scrapes, I'll be fine."

Bumblebee kicked Wildrider in the face, causing him to stumble into a wall.

Dead End then grabbed Bumblebee by the back of the head and slammed his face into the side of a building.

Bumblebee fell to the ground but swiftly turned and sucker punched Dead End.

"Dammit!" Kazuma cursed in frustration. "There's got to be a way to…help…"

Bumblebee wiped a small trickle of blue liquid from his chin and turned to Kazuma. "Just get out of here! I can hold back these marionettes for a bit."

Wildrider, standing behind Bumblebee, smirked as a short, double-edged sword appeared in his grasp.

"Bee! Duck!" Kazuma shouted.

Bumblebee turned swiftly and ducked just as Wildrider swung his sword before punching him in the abdomen, then grabbed Wildrider by the shoulders, and threw him towards Dead End, knocking both to the ground. He turned to Kazuma with a smirk. "Thanks!"

Kazuma pointed and exclaimed, "Don't look at me! Dumb and Dumber are getting back up! So help me get them caught up in industrial cables!"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement as he turned to Wildrider and Dead End. "I'll keep them busy, you do whatever it is you're gonna do."

As Bumblebee continued fighting the two Decepticons, Kazuma ran over to a nearby winch. "This should work." He furrowed his brow in thought and then shouted, "Bee!"

Bumblebee ducked under a punching from Dead End and turned to see Kazuma pointing nearby. Bumblebee nodded, rolled under a shot from Wildrider, and then ran away from the two.

"You're not getting away, Scout!" Dead End shouted before he and Wildrider gave chase.

Kazuma waited a moment and then pulled the winch hard.

"What the-!?" Dead End shouted as a large coil of cables dropped from above.

Bumblebee stopped, turned, and ran back at the two, leapt up, grabbed a bundle of the cable and looped it over Dead End before pulling on the cable and slamming him into Wildrider.

"S-slag it! I can't get through this scrap!" Wildrider snarled.

"I'd be surprised if you could!" Kazuma shouted.

"Huh?" Dead End grunted in confusion.

"This cabling is industrial strength. Meaning, in theory, it's strong enough to restrain a Mobile Suit." Kazuma then thought for a moment and turned to Bumblebee. "Hey, Bee, how well do 'Cons work with electricity?"

Bumblebee tilted his head in thought. "About the same as humans I think."

Kazuma then grinned darkly. "Oh goody. Meaning we won't waste much." He then dragged a length of cable towards a generator and tossed it at the generator before jumping to the side as electricity sparked in all directions.

Wildrider and Dead End trembled for several moments before going limp.

Kazuma grinned victoriously. "There. Shouldn't have tried to hurt Isa and Excellen, you stupid wind-up toys."

Bumblebee sighed. "I can't decide who's more frightening. You, or your sister."

At that moment, multiple vehicles approached the group.

Kazuma gulped. "Uh, is that our side or theirs?"

"Ours. They're Autobots."

"Good. I don't want to have to come up with another escape plan."

The vehicle that seemed to be in the center of the group, a large red and blue semi-truck, drove up to the others and stopped before parts of its form began to shift and move as it transformed into a large, nine meter humanoid, twice as tall as Bumblebee.

Kazuma folded his arms. "Reinforcements _always_ arrive late."

"My apologies," the large red and blue Autobot responded, "we received Bumblebee's signal only thirty-seven microcycles ago."

Kazuma shrugged with a smirk. "It's alright. We managed to deal with them somehow. So, uh…who are you anyway…?"

"I am Optimus Prime, interim leader of the Autobots."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Interim? Meaning you're in charge 'til you pick one or the old one's found?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes. Our true leader is Ultra Magnus but we have not been able to find him."

"I see…man, that name sounds like it'd make a great Mobile Suit. Or Knightmare."

"I see."

"So, uh, who are these other guys?"

Ironhide transformed into robot mode and stood next to Optimus.

"This is Ironhide," Optimus began, "My weapons specialist."

Ironhide then equipped a Magma Frag Launcher and smirked. "So, feelin' lucky?"

"Somewhat," Kazuma answered plainly.

Ironhide frowned in disappointment.

"I did help Bee take out Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dumb over there."

Ironhide turned around and looked at the jumble of cables but saw nothing, as Wildrider and Dead End had vanished, and then turned back to Kazuma. "There's no one there."

"What?" Kazuma leaned over and looked at the empty pile of cables. "Ah, come on! Those two psychos escaped? I thought I fried their circuits!"

A white and red vehicle next to Optimus then shifted to robot form, standing at six meters tall and looking almost identical to Ironhide, and explained, "Electricity is not lethal to Cybertronians. While it can temporarily disrupt our systems or momentarily overload them, the voltage needed to terminate one of us is far greater than what this generator is capable of. What you did to them is equivalent to a human getting struck by what you refer to as a 'stun gun'."

"Tch. Just great. Next time I catch those two in a trap I'm upping the voltage and taking an optic!"

Optimus sighed and then motioned to the white and red Autobot. "This is my chief technical officer, Ratchet."

Kazuma sighed slightly to calm himself then looked back up at Optimus. "So that means he's a medic to you guys."

Optimus nodded.

A small white car with blue stripes then assumed a humanoid form, standing at just over four meters, and flopped onto an abandoned car.

"This is my personal second-in-command, Jazz Minor."

"Hey," Kazuma said plainly.

Jazz waved replied, "Yo, how's it hangin' turkey?"

"Not well when my sister finds out what's happened today."

Optimus raised a metallic eyebrow in thought. "Is yours that fearsome?"

"You have no idea what she is capable of…" His eyes then glazed over with a haunted look. "No idea…"

Optimus looked at him puzzled and then turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, have you yet discerned what the Decepticons are after?"

Kazuma raised his pendant and answered, "That crazy wind-up toy said he wanted this. He didn't say why though."

Ratchet knelt down and extended one of his hands and asked, "May I see it?"

Kazuma frowned apprehensively. "Don't break it." He then placed it on Ratchet's hand.

Ratchet held up the pendant and looked at curiously for a moment. "There are inscriptions on it."

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what they are though."

"Hmm…these inscriptions are rather difficult to read on this rounded surface. Perhaps you have a flattened image of them?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "No, but I have a copier at home. I can do it there."

"Then that is where we shall go," Optimus ordered.

In response, the Autobots all transformed to their respective vehicle forms.

"Hop in, let's go," Bumblebee suggested as he opened his doors.

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Come on Excellen, Isa. Time to face the reaper…"

Excellen nodded as she sat down, but flinched slightly as the seat touched her back, which was still scraped from before.

"Excellen?! You okay?!" Kazuma asked worriedly.

Excellen turned to him and nodded. "Y-yeah, my back's just a little sensitive after that tumble. I'll be okay."

"Let me see," Kazuma said sternly.

Excellen put up her hands with a weak smile. "No, no, it's okay, really."

"I do not mean to interrupt," Optimus interjected, "but we have little time. Every nanocycle we waste is another one closer the Decepticons get to the Allspark."

Kazuma frowned in frustration. "F-fine…"

* * *

Later, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee, the latter of whom had Kazuma, Excellen, and Isa inside, drove up to Kazuma's house.

Kazuma looked around and sighed. "Okay. We may be in luck. I don't see Sis."

The front door suddenly flew open.

Kazuma flattened his brow. "Fuck me…"

Chifuyu walked towards the group, unphased, and sighed. "You must be joking. You brought more of these things?"

Kazuma sweat heavily. "Uhh…yeah. That's it and the _only_ thing eventful that happened today was that! Nothing else! Right Excellen? Isa?"

Excellen nodded emphatically.

Isa grinned happily. "We had fun with other robots! Boom! Pow! Zap!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "…And I even got you ice cream to keep you quiet you little traitor…"

Isa tilted her head curiously. "You did?"

Chifuyu then cracked her knuckles angrily. "Ka-zu-ma…"

Optimus then interjected, "I am certain your concerns are valid, but we have more pressi-"

"Can it, tonka toy," Chifuyu snarled.

"Whoa…" Jazz muttered in shock.

"Kazuma. Excellen. Inside. Now."

"Yes ma'am!" both answered in fear.

"…What an unusual female," Optimus muttered as they walked inside.

"She terrifies me…" Bumblebee stated.

* * *

Inside, Kazuma gulped and asked, "H-how dead am I, Sis?"

To Kazuma's surprise, Chifuyu merely wrapped her arms around him and Isa with an exasperated sigh.

"H-huh…?"

"I'm just glad you're all okay…" she explained.

"Excellen isn't okay," Kazuma responded.

Excellen flinched. "I-I told you it's fine!"

"Liar," Kazuma argued.

"Show me," Chifuyu demanded.

"I'm fine, Chi-ch-"

"Show. Me," Chifuyu demanded sternly.

Excellen sighed and turned around, lifting the back of her blouse, showing a large number of scrapes and bruises.

"You're _not_ fine!" Kazuma snarled.

"I told you, it's-!" Excellen began to argue before Chifuyu slapped her back lightly. "Gah!" Excellen hissed in pain.

Chifuyu sighed as she carefully lowered Excellen's shirt. "They aren't very deep but they could get infected. I need to clean them." She then turned to Kazuma. "Kazuma, you take care of whatever nonsense it is those tinker toys need."

Kazuma nodded. "Right." He then made his way over to the printer and rolled the pendant over the scanner.

* * *

Outside, Optimus noticed lights nearing the house. "Autobots, hide yourselves. There are humans coming."

Moments later, several black SUVs drove up with a large emblem on their doors.

* * *

Inside the house, Kazuma looked out the window in confusion. "Uuhh…Sis…?"

"I'm busy with Excellen!"

Kazuma continued, "I just want to ask if Men in Black IS just a movie."

Chifuyu stopped brushing Excellen's back in confusion. "What are you babbling about?"

"There's a bunch of black vans outside."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes and rinsed off Excellen's back before handing the blonde a blouse, and then walked out into the lounge. "What on Earth are you-?"

Chifuyu's question was interrupted as a knock resounded at the door.

"I got it!" Isa said happily as she ran over to the door.

Isa blinked cutely as she saw a man with short, receding brown hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black three-piece suit. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

Isa titled her head in confusion. "What is the what? Are you a door-to-door salesman? Big Sister doesn't like them."

Coulson smiled condescendingly and answered, "No. Now, tell me, are your parents home?"

Chifuyu walked up to Coulson and answered, annoyed, "Our parents abandoned us like trash. Now, what do you want? If it's nothing important then get off my property. Or I'll make you."

Coulson's condescending smirk widened as he rebutted, "That's not a very good idea." He then glanced behind Chifuyu and noticed Kazuma. "Ah, you must be Kazuma, am I right?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…and you are…?"

"Agent Phil Coulson of the-" he began to answer.

"I'll call you Douche," Kazuma interjected.

Coulson twitched an eyebrow, his expression unflinching. "That's rather…crass…"

"What do you want?" Chifuyu demanded, irritated.

An Agent then walked past Coulson, holding a scanner, and tried to get past Chifuyu.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes and grabbed the man by the shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"

Coulson sighed. "Please don't touch my Agents, that won't end well."

A second Agent then walked past the three, holding another scanner, before walking up to Kazuma and holding up the scanner.

Kazuma stepped back slightly, apprehensive. "What the hell is that?"

After a moment the Agent turned to Coulson. Sir, I believe there was direct contact."

Coulson nodded and raised a hand before snapping his fingers. "Then they're coming with us."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kazuma demanded.

The first Agent then started to put handcuffs on Chifuyu whilst the second did the same to Kazuma.

Kazuma and Chifuyu looked at each other before turning swiftly and shaking the Agents off, causing them to slam into each other.

"Don't touch me!" Excellen shouted as a third Agent tried to cuff her.

The Agent snarled as she kicked his shin and slammed her against the wall, back first, in an attempt to stop her.

Excellen's breath caught in her throat from pain as the man put cuffs on her.

Kazuma widened his eyes before rushing at the man. "Get the fuck off her!" He immediately kicked the man's legs out from under him and then punched him in the face, sending him at the wall.

Coulson sighed in frustration. "Why must they always do this?" He then grabbed a metal rod from his coat that extended. The Agents in the room immediately hit the floor before Coulson slammed the rod against the floor, causing a small disc to launch into the air that fired a blast of energy in all directions.

Kazuma, Chifuyu, Excellen, and Isa were hit by the blast, knocking them to the floor.

Coulson stood up and sighed. "Alright. Bag'em and tag'em. The kid and the blonde in my car."

"Sir!" the Agents answered in unison.

Kazuma snarled angrily, immobilized from the blast, as he watched the Agents roughly handcuff and pick up Excellen, Chifuyu and Isa. "You bastards won't get away with this…!"

Coulson then pulled out his badge and showed it to Kazuma. "On the contrary, there's nothing you can do about it."

Kazuma grit his teeth. "And what's that supposed to mean…?"

As Excellen and Kazuma were placed in one of the SUVs, Coulson answered, "In simple terms, it's a 'Do what I want and get away with it' badge."

Kazuma scowled angrily. "…Douche…" He then glanced over and noticed Excellen sitting still next to him.

"You needn't worry. She's still alive."

"No thanks to you, Douche!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd come along quietly."

Kazuma snarled. "Oh sure. Come along quietly with some unknown organization with handcuffs and Electro-Destabilizer Field nightsticks that doesn't want to tell us what's going on. That sounds like a _brilliant_ idea!"

Coulson raised an eyebrow in thought. "Well you sure figured that out fast. You must be quite the technology buff."

"Oh I am. Been fascinated with tech thanks to Tabane. Hell, even got some weapon ideas."

Coulson narrowed his eyes. "Tabane hm…? Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while."

Kazuma sighed. "Figures you've heard of her."

"I think you and I have a lot to discuss." He then cleared his throat. "I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be all threatening to everyone you meet then. Because what _you_ did pissed me off. And worse, it pissed off my Big Sis."

"Well, you know how it is. Regulations and such. Going in nice wasn't exactly in the handbook."

"Shouldn't have to be. One catches more flies with honey after all."

"That aside, you know some things that we need to know."

"Tch, not likely."

"Here's the thing though. We want that information. And we get what we want." He then glanced at Excellen before returning his gaze to Kazuma. "And we'll do whatever is necessary to obtain it."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "…What do you want you bastard…?"

Coulson nodded. "Through…various means, we are aware that you have come into contact with NBEs."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "NBEs? Ah, Non-Biological Entity."

"Very good," Coulson said patronizingly. "And we also know they're here looking for something, and we have reason to believe you know what it is. So, you tell us what that is and everyone can get on with their lives. If you don't…well I can't guarantee what comes next."

Kazuma snarled angrily. '_I hate this…but…_' "They're…they're after something they call the Allspark…and they are trying to find it before another, violent, group gets it."

"Now, if you'll just tell us how to find it, you and your girlfriend can go back to your normal lives."

"That I don't know. But I do know one thing. They need something that's in my pocket."

"Then if you'd be so kind as to-"

Coulson was interrupted as something jumped in front of the caravan, causing the SUV to slam into it.

Kazuma leaned over and shielded Excellen from incoming glass.

The roof of the vehicle was then ripped off, allowing those inside to see Optimus standing above them.

"Get out of the car gentlemen," Optimus said, displeased.

Coulson gulped. "H-hey there, big guy…regulations state that I-"

"NOW!" Optimus urged.

"He's not big on regs," Kazuma explained.

"You've made a big mistake." As the group exited the vehicle, Optimus through the roof aside and turned to Kazuma. "Are you injured?"

"Not a bit 'cept my pride. How 'bout you, Excellen?"

Excellen grinned playfully as their handcuffs were removed and answered, "Just fine. A little sore though."

Kazuma nodded and then looked around. "Hang on…where's the car that has Chifuyu and Isa!?"

"They took a different route," Coulson explained.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Where are my sisters you bastard!? Talk!" He then pulled out a glove with wires on its surface and small plates on the tips. "Or I make you talk!"

Coulson began to sweat. "Y-you can't do that…"

Optimus looked down and noticed Coulson reaching for a pistol. "Jazz. Confiscate their weapons."

"On it," Jazz answered as magnets activated on his hands, drawing all of the Agents' weapons away.

"Now talk," Kazuma demanded, "or I use you to test this prototype that I've been using to make popcorn in ten seconds!"

"W-well I…" Coulson answered weakly.

"We're right here," Chifuyu said as she and Isa, the latter of whom was happily eating a candy bar, walked up to the group.

"H-huh!?" Coulson exclaimed in shock.

Chifuyu turned to him and remarked, "You really need to stop hiring mall cops as agents."

"Are you and Isa okay?" Kazuma asked.

"Perfectly fine," she answered.

"And you, Isa?"

Isa nodded silently as she continued nibbling.

Kazuma nodded. "Well then let's get going. But first," he said before taking the rod Coulson used, "I'm taking this. But these," he grabbed Coulson's belt, "and these," he took the badge and ID card, "go to the river." He tossed the badge but hid the ID card in his sleeve. "See ya 'round, Douche."

"Let's go, Autobots," Optimus ordered.

As the group left, Coulson turned to one of the Agents. "Tell. Everyone."

The Agent held up a phone and said, "They already know."

* * *

Inside Bumblebee as the group escaped, Kazuma looked at the ID card. "Now," he said before pulling out a small device with a screen on the front and a slot on the side. "To see if this thing works…" He then slid the card into the device.

"What are you doing?" Excellen asked.

"Hacking and rewriting some data on this card to make it where it works for me. Tabane gave it to me in case I ever needed it." However, as he held it, the screen began to distort before the image of a bald man with dark skin and an eyepatch over one eye appeared. "Wh-what the…?"

"Didn't your mama ever tell you it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you?" the man asked.

"Gah! One-eyed pirate!"

The man twitched an eyebrow. "I ain't no pirate you little brat. Although your little caravan's about to be boarded. So I'll be seein' you soon."

"Then you arr a pirate."

Several helicopters then began to encircle the group.

"That's just not fair…uh, since I don't know your name and you look eternally pissed, I dub thee Mr. Fury of the group of assholes that seem hell bent on making my day worse!"

The man smirked before his visage vanished.

"Uuhh…what are those…?" Bumblebee asked as two Gespenst Mk-IIs hit the ground in front of the group, towering over the Autobots.

"What the hell!?" Kazuma exclaimed. "They have Gespenst Mk-IIs too?!"

Ironhide transformed into robot mode and charged at the two Gespensts. "Outta the way!"

One of the Gespensts lazily slapped him in the head, sending him tumbling away.

"That thing just bitch-slapped Ironhide!" Jazz exclaimed in surprise.

"Do not engage!" Kazuma shouted. "Separate and don't get caught! Those things are Gespenst Mk-II Mobile Suits!"

Optimus transformed as well and equipped his Ion Blaster. "Go! I'll hold them back!"

"What part of DO NOT ENGAGE do you not understand!? They have humans piloting them and since this group knows what you are they're probably customized!"

The first Gespenst fired a tether at Optimus that wrapped around the Autobot. It then lit up brightly and began sparking as massive amounts of electricity surged through it.

"Guagh!" Optimus howled in pain as he crumpled to the ground. "Th-this is…!"

"Optimus!" Kazuma shouted.

"Go!"

Bumblebee turned and began to drive off.

The second Gespenst pulled out a pistol and fired several electrified rounds at Bumblebee.

"Not good!" Excellen exclaimed.

"Are they _trying_ to kill us?!" Kazuma shouted.

The first Gespenst severed the tether around Optimus and jumped up and flew before slamming onto the ground directly in front of Bumblebee and picked up the relatively smaller Autobot.

"I hope not…" Excellen muttered in concern.

The pilot then demanded, "Surrender or I will crush the vehicle.

Kazuma grit his teeth. "Bee…I think we have to do what he says…"

"I feel like that'd be a good idea…" Bumblebee concurred.

Optimus ripped off the cables, wrapped them around the second Gespenst's leg and yank, snapping it off before standing and turning to Kazuma and the others.

"Don't move, Transformer," the pilot of the first Gespenst demanded, holding Bumblebee, "Or I will crush your ally."

Optimus clenched his fingers.

"Good."

Coulson then walked up next to the machine and shouted up to Kazuma, "Guess you'll comply now, hm?"

"I hate that dick…" Kazuma snarled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cecile walked through the streets of one of Britannia's larger cities frantically. "I have to get this to her fast…"

After a short walk she found a small apartment building and nodded to herself. "Found it."

* * *

Inside, she walked up to a specific door and knocked on it.

After a moment, a voice responded, with mild annoyance, "Who's there?"

"It's me!" Cecile answered.

After a short pause, the door opened to reveal a teenage girl with hip-length blonde hair and red eyes wearing a long black dress with white frills over her minimal bust, a long white vest-coat that reached her ankles, a short jacket that reached just below her chest with black trim, black fur on the inside edge, folded black cuffs, white high-heeled shoes, and a black ribbon tied in her hair with one bow on each side. "Ah. Cecily."

Cecile sighed slightly. "N-no…it's Cecile, Linda."

"Whatever. Come on in Celery."

"Cecile…"

"You coming in or not?" Linda asked in annoyance.

"R-right," Cecile answered shakily and entered before swiftly closing and locking the door. She turned around to see Linda's rather modest lounge with medium grey walls, a short table to the left of the doorway with a small plant on it, a short wall to the left with a space to see into the kitchen, a large doorway leading into the open kitchen, a short space of wall leading to the back wall with two windows that had drawn white curtains with smaller green curtains on the sides, a tall entertainment center with several video game consoles and a large television in between the windows, a door to the right on the middle of the rightmost wall with a wide dresser to the left of the door and a tall wardrobe to the right of the door, and a glass table in the center of the room, perpendicular to the entertainment center, with two green couches on either side of it.

Linda walked over and flopped onto one of the couches and pulled a candy stick from a box and slowly chewed on it before turning to Cecile. "So why'd you come all the way out here? I thought you had some big gig in Pendragon."

Cecile sat on the couch opposite Linda and explained, "Something came up. Something _big_."

Linda smirked mischievously. "Oh? Sounds interesting. What kind of big?"

"I could go to jail for the rest of my life just for telling you kind of big."

Linda's eyes lit up with mischievous stars. "I am _so_ in Cece!"

"I-it's Cecile…"

"Whatever. If you've got something I can look at, we can get started immediately."

Cecile nodded and handed Linda a small flash drive.

"Great! Now to get this whole thing started." She then grabbed Cecile by the wrist and dragged her down the hallway, past her kitchen, and to a door at the back.

Cecile gaped as she saw Linda's massive computer room, which appeared to have been made from the next door apartment, and was filled with many, many computers and multiple large monitors.

Linda snickered deviously. "With this I'll finally get one up on Madame M and Queen D! No more Third Place Linda! Linda will finally be first!"

Cecile gaped in confusion. "M-Madame M…? Queen D…?"

Linda growled in frustration. "Those two are _always_ on the top hacker rankings. No one even knows who they are or where they live!"

"I-I see…how about we focus on the flash drive?"

Linda nodded. "Okay Cilly."

"I-it's…oh nevermind…"

"Now, let's see what we've got. Hmm…well it's a signal of some kind, I know that much. But it's not one I've ever seen before in my life. The wave pattern is one that most tech can't even replicate. Wait…this isn't just noise. There's actually data packets mixed into it."

"Really?" Cecile asked.

Linda nodded. "Yes. But the data is actually woven _into_ the sound frequency, it's almost like the sound is itself data. It's amazing. Where'd you say you got this?"

"I got it fr-"

The door suddenly burst open as multiple soldiers poured into the apartment.

Two of the soldiers held their weapons at Cecile and Linda.

"Freeze!" one shouted.

Linda sighed. "Great…"

Cornelia walked into the room with arms folded and an annoyed frown on her face. "You're certainly a sly one. That's for certain."

Cecile turned to the purple-haired beauty tense and bowed emphatically. "P-Princess Cornelia!"

Cornelia huffed. "Don't try currying favor with me now. You're under arrest. Both of you."

"But I'm just a kid," Linda pleaded.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes. "A kid who just so happens to be Linda McNeil. One of the most wanted cyberterrorists in all of Britannia. We're still cleaning up the mess from that attack you launched on our computers in Annapolis five months ago."

"…You're still mad about that, huh?"

"You delayed the production of the Gespenst Mk-II by three months and destroyed some of our most advanced communications software. If anyone had died as a result of that you'd be liable for manslaughter."

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault it was easy to hack! Blame whoever designed your firewall."

Cornelia sighed. "That aside, under normal circumstances you'd both be immediately detained and sent to prison for sentencing."

"I don't like the sound of that…"

"However," Cornelia added, "we are currently in a desperate situation, so I'll grant you the chance for an alternative."

"And that is…?"

"Simple." She pointed at the screen. "You unscramble that signal, hand over every scrap of data to us, and come with us until further notice, and I will see to it that your crimes are conveniently missing from our database."

Linda widened her eyes in surprise and then smirked. "My, my, you really _are_ desperate. And you have a deal."

"You must also wipe the data from your system when you're finished."

"I can do th…" Linda stopped as she came to a realization. "NNNOOO!"

"Wh-what the…?" Cornelia muttered in surprise and confusion at the sudden outburst.

"How will I rub it in those floozies faces if I can't prove it!? I'll NEVER be able to get the number one spot! DAMN YOU MADAME M! QUEEN D!"

Cornelia sighed and turned to Cecile. "Will she be alright?"

"She'd have to right to begin with to be alright…" Cecile answered.

"Fair enough."

Linda sighed and then turned to Cornelia. "Done."

"What the hell!?" the princess shouted in a surprising outburst. "Already!?"

"I did tell you," Cecile remarked.

"B-but, I didn't think she was _that_ skilled…ahem. S-so…what's in it?"

"Well it's got a massive amount of data. More than ten thousand times the size of a terabyte."

"Wh-what!?" Cecile shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah. So whoever made this has managed data compression on an unimaginable scale, seeing as the condensed ten thousand terabytes could fit on a five gig flash drive. It's just amazing!"

"Quit gawking at it and tell me what's on it," Cornelia demanded.

Linda hissed in annoyance. "Well, most of it is simply junk data. So if I get rid of that, the data that serves some kind of purpose shrinks down to four thousand terabytes. But even in that, most of it is words in a language I've never seen before. All these strange symbols."

"Save them. I'll have cryptologists look at them. Now get it down to the content we _can_ understand."

"Okay, okay. Well a lot of it is locational data, different points all over the planet, and a few in the Colonies. But these are the most interesting. Project Iceman. Hydra. And one other file mentions something known as the 'Dragon King'."

Cornelia paled.

Linda raised an eyebrow. "Based on your reaction I assume you know what this stuff means?"

"It means we have to get moving. Now."

The room was suddenly shaken by an explosion.

"Wh-what the…?!" Cecile shouted.

Almost immediately, one of the soldiers was bisected by a large, mechanical panther.

"What is that?!" Linda exclaimed.

"Our reason to move! Go!" Cornelia demanded.

* * *

Shortly later, the three managed to escape the building and made it into a car waiting nearby.

Cecile took several heavy breaths and then turned to Cornelia. "D-did we…get away…?"

Linda, also breathing heavily, added, "W-we…better have…" She sighed heavily. "Well…that thing probably came after my computer, so…" She then pulled a switch and began to cry. "Momma's sorry baby!"

As she pressed the switch, a huge explosion went off in the apartment building.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cecile and Cornelia hollered in mutual shock.

"In case I ever got caught," Linda began, "I rigged all of my electronics to explode. It was extremely difficult to do since explosives intermixed with electronics have a bad habit of going off unexpectedly. But I managed it." Waterfall tears then began falling down her face. "But now it's all gone! I even lost my stash of BCP's best work!"

Cecile laughed uncomfortably before she saw the mechanical panther come flying out of the apartment and slam onto the pavement on its back. After a moment's pause it suddenly got up and started running around, set on fire.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Cornelia remarked.

* * *

Later, the group were in their impromptu escape vehicle driving down the highway when Linda turned to Cornelia and asked, "So, where _are_ we going?"

"We'll be taking you both to Pendragon," Cornelia answered.

Cecile blinked curiously and looked out the window. "Erm…did you call for Mobile Suit guards?"

"No, why?"

Cecile pointed out the window.

Cornelia looked out the window and saw several black Gespensts flying near their vehicle. "What!? Wait…" she looked at the Mobile Suits and saw a familiar symbol on their shoulders. "Driver, pull over."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

After the car pulled over, the Gespensts landed and Cornelia exited the vehicle and walked over to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "What is that fool Fury up to this time?"

Cecile and Linda looked at each other curiously and asked in unison, "Who's Fury?"

"A thorn in my side," Cornelia answered in annoyance.

The pilot of one of the Gespensts then answered, "Ma'am, we've been sent to escort you to Base 7 of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Fine. These two are with me."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

Elsewhere, Kazuma, Excellen, Chifuyu, and Isa sat in a helicopter as Bumblebee was carried by several others nearby when Kazuma felt the helicopter turn.

Kazuma looked around curiously. "Hey, why are we turning?"

Chifuyu sighed in frustration. "I'm wondering what made me think it was a good idea to _ever_ buy you a car…"

"Well at least it can't get any wor-"

Isa then began crying loudly. "I wanna go home…!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and sighed. "And I stand corrected."

Excellen patted her back lightly. "Come on Isa, everything will be okay."

Kazuma looked out one of the helicopter's windows and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, aren't those more of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Mobile Suits coming?"

"Looks like it," Chifuyu remarked.

"Wait, what's happening now?"

At that moment, the helicopter landed at the same time as the black Gespensts did.

"Is that good or bad?" Excellen asked.

The door to the helicopter then opened, Cornelia standing in the doorway.

Kazuma turned to her and gulped as his face reddened. '_H-holy crap…one major hotty!_'

Linda then leaned out from behind Cornelia and looked around inside the helicopter. "Is this really the thing we'll be riding in?"

Kazuma turned to her and blinked. "A Pettanko?"

"Hm?" Linda hummed as she looked at him. She narrowed her eyes as she looked him over.

Cecile then sighed as she walked up from behind Cornelia. "That was far too rough."

Kazuma gaped slightly. '_T-two…!?_' He then turned to Excellen. "Excellen, I think my worst day ever's starting to turn good…"

Excellen blinked in thought and then looked at Cornelia and Cecile before shooting Kazuma a sideways glance.

"What?"

Excellen sighed. "Nothing."

* * *

Later, the group had all piled into the helicopter.

Kazuma gulped with an incredibly flushed face, trying to keep his composure whilst sandwiched between Cornelia and Excellen. He gulped slightly and glanced at Cornelia. "S-so…my name's Kazuma. What's yours…Miss?"

Cornelia glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Cornelia Li Britannia. Second crown princess of Britannia."

Kazuma raised both eyebrows in thought. "Cornelia, huh? Beautiful name."

Cornelia looked at him curiously and then frowned slightly. "Your flattery is unneeded."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Flattery?"

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow and kicked him in the shin. "Quit flirting you idiot. She's one of the princesses of Britannia."

Kazuma flinched in pain. "So? Doesn't mean she's not a woman! And stop kicking me, Sis!"

Cornelia raised both eyebrows in thought.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow and prepared to kick him again.

Cornelia raised a hand towards her. "That won't be necessary. His actions are harmless."

"Thanks, Cor."

"Her name is Cornelia you dumbass!" Chifuyu argued.

Cornelia chuckled lightly. "You needn't mind him."

"But your majesty…"

"It's actually refreshing."

Linda snickered lightly. "Well aren't you feeling big in your britches, eh, Kazuma?"

Kazuma shrugged. "I'm just high from the adrenaline that's been pumping through me all day. Getting hit by an Electro-Destabilization Field didn't help any. At all."

"A who-do-what-now?"

"Electro-Destabilization Field. Little ball that shoots out an EMP wave that screws with the body's nervous system and makes them drop like a sack of bricks. I want one."

"Yeesh. And I thought wiring plastic explosive to my computers was high-tech."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Why wire when you can set it to overload?"

Linda huffed in derision. "Yeah right. No processor has the power to overclock that much."

Kazuma chuckled. "Oh ye of little mind. You have not hooked up a laptop to a repurposed Mobile Suit reactor, have you?"

"Where the hell would you even get that!?" Linda shouted in disbelief.

Cornelia blinked in thought. '_This boy is something else. Only my most skilled mechanics would even understand what he's talking about._'

Kazuma snickered. "You'd be surprise what one finds in dumps, junkyards, and other places. Though, I _was_ trying to see if I could give that laptop self-awareness if given enough power. It just ended up making the thing become a ballistic missile. Good thing that office building was condemned."

Linda gaped in complete bewilderment. "H-huh…?"

Cornelia frowned in disbelief. '_He's also completely insane…_'

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Now I have that reactor powering the house. After learning the safe amount of power to have it pump out." He snickered. "Don't want Chifuyu coming home to a crater in the ground!"

Chifuyu sighed in frustration. "And if it weren't for that thing reducing my power bill to zero I'd kick your ass for doing something so stupid."

"You do that anyway Sis…besides, I didn't hear you complain when I upgraded your engine."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow before grunting as the helicopter hit turbulence. She groaned and looked ahead before gaping.

Kazuma sat sandwiched between both Excellen and Cornelia's sizable mounds. '_Best. Day. Ever._'

Cornelia swiftly backed away from him with slightly reddened cheeks. "M-my apologies."

Kazuma, his face slightly reddened as well, responded, "It's okay. I needed that. Bad. Most of my day has been one disaster after another."

Cornelia blinked curiously. "How did that help…?"

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Excellen puffed her cheeks and grabbed him before pulling him close. "Stop worrying about hers you dummy."

Kazuma flinched as his head was once again buried.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow in annoyance before sighing and asking in annoyance, "Are we there yet?"

"I hope not," Kazuma answered. "I'm finally feeling super relaxed…"

Linda silently looked around the helicopter at Excellen, Cornelia, Chifuyu, and Cecile before looking down at herself and pouting.

Chifuyu looked at her in confusion.

The pilot then remarked, over the speaker, "Everyone buckle up, we're approaching the dam."

"Dam?" Cecile asked in confusion.

"Probably where their secret base is," Kazuma surmised. "And if my guess is right, we're still in Britannia."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes in thought and remarked, "Then that would most likely mean the Hoover Dam."

"Wow, I'm really far from home."

"This chopper picked us up in Nevada, so you've been away from home for a while," Linda mentioned.

"Ah. Well, we'd better pick up a souvenir then if we get lucky." He then pulled out a credit card. "On the douche's card."

"You stole it!?" Chifuyu howled.

"He was a dickhead. And I swiped it when I took his badge and ID."

Cornelia turned to him puzzled. "You do realize you're admitting to that right in front of me, right?"

"So? The guy's a major douche that made my day worse. Me spending his money is a little thing called Karma."

Cornelia sighed.

As the helicopter touched the ground, the pilot said, "Okay, we're here. Get out."

Isa stood up excitedly and opened the door.

"Be careful!" Chifuyu demanded in concern.

"I will," Isa offhandedly as she opened the door and saw the massive dam before her, causing her eyes to widen in childish wonder. "It's so big!"

Kazuma smiled slightly at the young girl's excitement. "It's good to see her smile again."

Isa then turned and shouted, "It's the pirate!"

"Oh goody…the man I dubbed Fury."

"Which is appropriate," the man said as he walked up to the group, "As that's my name."

"S-seriously?" Kazuma asked in disbelief.

"Nicholas J. Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Kazuma folded his arms. "Then I redub thee Nicky."

Fury twitched an eyebrow. "Hmph. Sorry to bring you here on such short notice, Princess Cornelia, but as I'm sure you're aware we're in a rather tense state of affairs. What with our planet getting dragged into a giant alien civil war."

"Alien. Robot."

"You knew already?" Cornelia asked.

"We're S.H.I.E.L.D.," Fury rebutted, "we know everything. From the location of every nuclear weapon on the planet to the bunch of creepy-ass tentacle shit the kid's got on his hard drive."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow.

Linda and Excellen both looked to the side whistling innocently.

"Oh we know about your kinks too ladies," Fury remarked.

"Damn…" they both muttered.

Kazuma tilted his head curiously. "Wait a minute…the only tentacle stuff I've ever saw was the BCP stuff Excellen brings for movie night…"

"Wh-what!?" Chifuyu shouted.

"Uuhh…" Excellen mumbled.

"If you don't mind," Fury interjected, "we've got more pressing matters."

"Yeah, Eyeball," Kazuma grumbled. "Like sending Douche and his goonies to kidnap me, my sisters, _and_ my potential girlfriend!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Coulson's never had the best manners."

"Then train them into him."

"I'll think about it. So Coulson tells me you know what these windup toys are after."

"Some Allspark cube thing."

Fury narrowed his eye in thought.

"…You know where it is, don't you…?"

"Follow me," Fury ordered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide stood on a rocky slope overlooking a vast desert.

"It's been over an entire solarcycle and we still haven't gone to search for Bee!" Jazz stated in frustration.

Optimus held the piece of paper Kazuma had made previously and handed it to Ratchet before turning to Jazz and Ironhide. "The Allspark is our greatest concern at the moment. If we do not find it before the Decepticons then Bumblebee's sacrifice will have been in vain."

"And what of the humans?" Ratchet asked.

"They brought this on themselves," Ironhide argued. "They're an ignorant, savage race."

Optimus sighed as he turned to Ironhide. "Were we so different? Our own savagery, our own ignorance, has brought death to a world that ought not have any part in it. And beyond that, I believe that humans have a possibility for compassion beyond our own. However, we cannot afford to mount a rescue, as it would doom their entire race."

Ratchet then turned to Optimus. "I've pinpointed the Allspark's location."

Optimus nodded. "Autobots, transform and rollout."

* * *

In another location, Sanger, Elzam, Tempest, Gilliam, and Kai waited on a transport.

"These people certainly don't like telling us anything," Elzam remarked.

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "Who do you think they are?"

"I have no way of knowing for certain," Gilliam added, "But they seem on our side to a degree."

Coulson then walked up to the group. "Hello gentlemen. Sorry for the secrecy but I would like to welcome you to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"The what?" Sanger asked in confusion.

"We're working on the name. Now, if you would, come with me."

"Yeah, yeah," Kai said dismissively.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Fury taunted lightly as his group met up with Coulson's.

"Fury? Fury!"

Fury smirked lightly and rebutted, "So they haven't shoved you off the bow yet?"

Kai laughed jovially. "Nope! I'm just too stubborn to let it happen!"

Sanger then noticed Cornelia amongst Fury's group and saluted. "Your majesty."

"Zonvolt," Cornelia responded with a salute.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and turned to Cornelia. "Who are these guys?"

Elzam narrowed his eyes. "Watch yourself, civie. It's rude to speak so frankly to royalty."

"Who the hell are you, pretty boy?"

"Elzam V. Branstein of the Aggressors."

"Ah…still don't know you. But I've heard of the Aggressors. You guys get to pilot all those neat prototypes."

Kai chuckled good-naturedly. "Yes, but it comes with the unwanted addition of miles of red tape."

Kazuma shrugged. "Do what I do when it comes to paperwork. Pass it off to the next guy."

"Unfortunately it's not that easy."

"We can save the introductions for later," Fury interjected. "I think there's something you all need to see."

"What?" Sanger asked.

"The reason for this war."

"You can't be serious, sir," Coulson objected.

"I am."

"Hopefully there'll be drinks."

"Doubt it. If there was I'd be passed out forgetting this baaad day. Except the part where Excellen and Cornelia's boobs smashed my face."

"Uwah!" Kai exclaimed. "Seriously?!"

Kazuma nodded. "Oh yeah…it was the only good thing that happened all day besides Chifuyu hugging me instead of bashing my head in."

"You mean like this!?" Chifuyu snarled as she slammed his head into the ground.

"E-exactly…black…lace…"

Chifuyu blushed and then repeatedly stomped on his head.

Isa turned to Excellen and asked, "Why is Big Sister Chifuyu doing that to Big Brother Kazuma?"

Excellen chuckled weakly. "She's a little mad."

Chifuyu huffed in exhaustion.

Linda poked his head repeatedly.

Kazuma stood up with a groan.

Kai then turned to Chifuyu. "I haven't seen you in a while young lady."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow and then widened her eyes. "K-Kai!?"

"Uncle Kai!" Isa said happily.

Kai smiled warmly. "Yes. I still remember the last time I saw you, Isa, you were barely old enough to walk."

Isa tilted her head curiously. "I was…?"

Kai then turned to Chifuyu and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Chifuyu pointed to Kazuma.

Kazuma pointed at Coulson.

Coulson pointed at Fury.

"If you're all done with the introductions," Fury interjected with annoyance, "I'd like to get this over with before any other evil aliens come knocking on my door."

"That'd only happen if the Decepticons found this place," Kazuma rebutted.

"You'll understand once we're inside."

"There'd better be drinks…" Kai muttered.

* * *

As the group made their way inside, Kazuma looked around curiously. "This is one hell of a hallway. A Knight could easily travel through the – is that the new Gloucester model!?" Kazuma shouted as he saw a four and a half meter tall, red and gold humanoid machine with a large gray pack on its back and a long grey cape hanging from its shoulders. "I didn't think they were ready for deployment!"

"They aren't," Cornelia explained. "These are merely prototypes." She furrowed her brow in disgust. "Though I must question why the prototypes always come in such garish colors."

"It's a factory default probably," Kazuma rebutted. "You'd probably have to get them custom made certain colors or paint them yourself."

"Well if I do utilize any of them, those colors must go."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I actually think it's a nice color. Though what weapons are they getting outfitted with?"

"Mostly the standard fare," Kai explained. "But what's special is a unique lance it's getting. Supposedly it can even pierce a dragon's hide."

"Awesome. So awesome."

"We're getting close," Fury mentioned as they neared a massive open room. "And just as a reminder, what you're about to see is beyond top secret."

"That's kinda cool."

Seconds later, the group walked into the massive room and saw an immense, glowing, blue cube in the center, supported with many large struts and cables.

Kazuma gaped. "Whoa. That. Looks. Awesome."

Fury smirked. "That's not even the good bit."

"There's more?" Gilliam asked.

"This." Fury motioned to a nine meter tall, dark grey humanoid machine covered and frozen in ice, with many jets of liquid nitrogen constantly spewing on it.

"We call it NBE-1," Coulson explained.

Kazuma sighed in frustration. "And just like that my day has gotten even worse…"

"What do you mean?" Sanger asked.

"The Autobots call this guy Megatron. Think of him as the bringer of darkness."

"Lovely," Kai mumbled.

"And these bozos left him _right_ next to what he wants. That's like giving an Orc easy access to Hellhound."

"…Huh…?" Cornelia muttered.

Chifuyu merely shrugged.

Kazuma turned to them in mild confusion. "What? Excellen lets me read her BCP Guide to the World of Youkai."

"I would suggest not taking such a thing as fact," Cornelia recommended.

"Why?"

Fury yet again interjected, "There's one more thing you all need to see."

"Great…"

* * *

Onslaught growled as he turned to Starscream angrily. "How long are we going to stand around here?!"

"We need to be patient, Onslaught," Starscream rebutted.

"Commander Starscream," Soundwave reported, "I am receiving a transmission from Rumble."

"Has he found the location of our quarry?"

"Affirmative. He is at the location after boarding a human vehicle after separating from Ravage."

Starscream smirked deviously. "Good…Shockwave. Man the Land Bridge. The rest of us are going for a trip."

* * *

Back with Kazuma and the others, Fury led them all to a small room with a window to the Allspark and a large, thick metal door.

"Well this is creepy little room," Excellen muttered uncomfortably.

"Yeah…" Cecile said in agreement.

"So what's with this box of a room?" Kazuma asked in annoyance.

Fury nodded and motioned to the Allspark. "To test the effects of the Cube's energy."

"E-effects?!" Linda asked frantically. "Like radiation!?"

Ignoring Linda's outburst, Fury asked, "Does anyone have a cellphone?"

"Yeah," Cecile answered and held out her cellphone. "Here."

Fury tossed it into a small glass box in the center of the room and sealed the box before turning to Coulson.

Coulson nodded and pressed a button on the wall, causing the cellphone to be struck with a bolt of blue energy.

The others watched curiously.

The cellphone suddenly shifted and twisted, turning into a tiny, humanoid robot.

Kazuma paled slightly and asked, "Uuhh…what make is your cellphone…?"

"It's not supposed to do _that_!" Cecile replied in confusion.

"The energy from the Cube did it," Fury explained. "It has the unique effect of turning any mechanical device, from cellphones and pagers to battleships and space shuttles into transforming death machines."

"Wow," Kazuma whistled, impressed. "Ever thought of doing that to a machine with an AI?"

"Yes, actually. It became about as smart as a Slime."

"Wow. What variety?"

Fury blinked in thought. "Uh…the slimy kind?"

Kazuma flattened his brow incredulously. "…You need to read more about Youkai."

Cecile suddenly shrieked as the little machine started dashing around and shooting at the box's panels.

"Well it _is_ a mindless, weaponized, transforming cellphone. What'd you think it'd do? The Robot?"

Coulson sighed as the little creature continued dancing about. "It's breaking the box…" He flipped a switch on the wall, causing the box to be filled with massive amounts of electricity, filling the room with light. As the light died down, the small robot could be seen lying in a pile, charred and dead.

"Aaww. The little deathbot blew up."

"You'll live," Fury rebutted sardonically.

"He won't. Why not use an EMP to knock them out and install a brain?"

"That would knock out our systems as well," Coulson explained.

An Agent then walked up to Fury and whispered.

"I see…" Fury replied irritated.

"Something wrong?" Cornelia asked.

"Our hypothermic friend has visitors coming."

"Grand…" Kazuma muttered.

"Well if they're coming," Kai began, "then we can't sit around on our asses anymore."

Elzam nodded in agreement. "Yes. We must get the Cube away from Megatron."

"And our best option is to give it to the Autobots," Kazuma suggested.

"Hold on," Coulson interjected, "you want to give it to those things?"

"The _Autobots_, no the _Decepticons_."

"They're all NBEs. So until further proof is given, that makes them all enemies."

"If that were true, they would have blown us all up and taken my pendant. And blew open the Gespenst cockpits instead of trying to disable them."

Fury put up a hand to silence Coulson. "Let's say you're right. How will they transport that giant box?"

"They come from a planet where everything transforms. I bet that the Allspark can do the same. And Bumblebee can probably figure it out."

"The NBE we captured when we picked you up? Preposterous," Coulson argued.

"I'd like to know if you have a better idea," Sanger interjected.

Coulson turned to Fury.

Fury nodded.

Coulson sighed. "Fine. You want to put the fate of the world in the hands of the kid's Camaro?"

"Transforming badass Camaro," Kazuma corrected.

* * *

**And there you have it, the second chapter concluded. Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter. Post a review if you did. Or post one if anything has confused you or you have any questions, I will do my best to assuage the problems. Even post a review if you did not like the chapter, just try to be civil about it. Well, nothing else to add here, so buh-bye!**


	3. From One Mess to Another

**Chapter III**

**Hello to all! It is time for the third chapter of Legends of Chaos: Return of the Chaos King! ...Though most of you probably knew that already. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Post a review if you do. Or if you're confused about anything. Or even if you didn't, just try to be sensible about it. That aside, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for his help with this story. Well, nothing else to add here, so might as well move on to the main event.**

* * *

Kazuma, Chifuyu, Excellen, Isa, Cornelia, Cecile, Linda, Sanger, Kai, Elzam, Tempest, Gilliam, Coulson, and Fury walked into a large room where multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were spraying coolant on Bumblebee, whom was bound to a large slab, unable to move.

"Hey!" Kazuma shouted as he ran over to them, angry.

"Wrap it up boys," Fury ordered, "let it go."

The Agents stopped and released the clamps on Bumblebee, allowing the yellow Autobot to sit up.

However he almost instantly equipped his Plasma Cannon and pointed it at the Agents around him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kazuma shouted to get his attention. "You're okay now, pal. The idiot's _aren't_ going to hurt you anymore."

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes but stowed his Plasma Cannon regardless.

Kai snickered and turned to Chifuyu. "That's one hell of a car."

"Yeah…" Chifuyu answered weakly. "…And came cheap."

"Bee, we found it," Kazuma explained. "The Allspark's here."

"R-really…?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Come on."

* * *

Back in the large main room, Bumblebee, Kazuma, Excellen, and the others walked towards the giant glowing cube.

"Now," Bumblebee muttered in thought. "How to transport it." He reached up towards the Allspark.

Kai watched curiously. "Well, he's doing something."

"Yeah…" Excellen said apprehensively.

Right as Bumblebee touched the Allspark, it flickered before beginning to twist and shift, shrinking in size from many meters high to less than a meter.

Kazuma whistled at the sight. "Wow…"

Bumblebee turned to face the group. "Now, time to go."

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Though, we kinda have a problem."

"What?"

"'Cons. And their popsicle of a leader is here, too."

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes.

"There's a city not far from here called Mission City we can take the Cube to. We can hand it off to the Union there," Sanger recommended.

Bumblebee shifted to vehicle form. "I can get us there."

* * *

In another area of the dam, a human-sized robot that resembled Frenzy but was blue instead, smashed a man's head against the wall before walking up to one of the control panels. "It's about to get a whole lot warmer in here." He pressed several buttons and almost immediately, the coolant jets around Megatron shut off.

* * *

Back with Kazuma's group, Kazuma and the others looked around curiously as loud alarms started blaring.

"That's never a good sound…" Kazuma and Linda muttered in unison.

Fury frowned in annoyance. "Oh you gotta be kidding."

"What?" Excellen asked.

"That alarm means NBE-1's power nap is over."

"Oh great…" Kazuma snarled. "The evil Overlord Deathbot's awake…"

"Slag…" Bumblebee groaned.

Cornelia turned to face Sanger and the others. "We're going to need armaments. Those Decepticon creatures aren't going to just let us take their prize. Load up as many Knightmares as you can into transport trucks. And bring that new one as well."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sanger and the others responded.

"Excellen, Chifuyu, let's-" Kazuma began but was interrupted as Rumble burst through one of the nearby walls. "Oh come on! I am getting sick of this crap!"

"Go," Fury ordered. "We can handle this guy."

Rumble charged at the group but was hit by an arrow that exploded.

Fury turned around and shouted, "Go!"

"Right!" Kazuma responded as he, Excellen, Chifuyu, and Isa climbed into Bumblebee.

"Let's get those transport trucks ready to go," Sanger ordered.

"I can help too," Cecile urged.

"Sounds good," Kai answered.

"Kai, Elzam, on me," Cornelia ordered. "We're going to load that prototype onto one of the trucks and get it out th-"

She was interrupted as the ice around Megatron shattered loudly before he smashed the catwalks in front of him. "I. Am. Megatron!" he shouted furiously before his right arm shifted into a Fusion Cannon.

* * *

Outside, Bumblebee drove out of the entrance to the dam.

"Hey, what's that!?" Isa asked.

A large portal opened nearby as Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, and Onslaught emerged from it.

"Ah scrap," Bumblebee and Kazuma cursed in unison.

Onslaught equipped his Thermo Rocket Launcher and fired a blast at the dam, blowing a hole in the wall.

"Dammit!" Kazuma cursed.

Starscream and the others then entered the dam through the hole.

"Move faster Bee!"

"Hey!" Excellen suddenly shouted. "There's Optimus."

The others looked ahead as they saw Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz driving towards them.

"Haha!" Kazuma shouted. "Optimus! Great! We just might survive!"

Optimus drove up and transformed before standing in front of Bumblebee. "What is the situation?"

"We have the Allspark," Bumblebee answered, "but Megatron's back."

Optimus narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists before putting two fingers on the sides of his head. "Ratchet, open the Land Bridge. Send everyone."

"Everyone?" Chifuyu asked.

Suddenly a portal opened behind the group and multiple other Autobots walked out.

A red, four and a half meter tall Autobot with wheels on its shoulders.

A white and red ten meter tall Autobot with jet parts on its back.

A red and white, four and a half meter tall Autobot with a slender frame.

A white, red, and black, seven and a half meter tall Autobot with wings on its back.

A large, nine meter tall red Autobot with a cannon its chest and treads on its arms.

A large ten meter tall white and blue Autobot with large cannons on its back.

A four and a half meter tall red Autobot nearly identical to Bumblebee.

A four and a half meter tall yellow Autobot with wheels on its shoulders.

Optimus turned and motioned to them. "Meet Sideswipe, Silverbolt, Arcee, Air Raid, Warpath, Scattershot, Cliffjumper, and Hot Shot."

"Oh that is so awesome," Kazuma said.

Air Raid folded his arms and asked, "So where are we headed?"

"Mission City," Bumblebee answered.

"I've sent over the coordinates," Ratchet answered over a com line.

Silverbolt nodded. "Air Raid, let's go!"

Air Raid nodded and both transformed into large jets and flew off.

"Variable Mobile Suits…" Kazuma muttered.

"Autobots, let's move!" Optimus ordered before they all transformed to their respective vehicle modes and drove off.

* * *

Inside the dam, two Gespensts charged towards Megatron.

Megatron sneered and fired at the two, blowing holes in both. "Pathetic."

Two purple Knightmares charged at Starscream from behind.

Starscream equipped his Null Ray and shot one before ripping the other in half.

Megatron snarled and then growled, "Starscream!"

Starscream tensed and turned around. "L-Lord Megatron!?"

"Where is the Cube?" Megatron asked as he shot a Knightmare that jumped at him.

"The humans have taken it."

Megatron growled furiously. "You fail me yet again, Starscream. GET THEM!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Starscream answered fearfully before transforming and flying way, Thundercracker and Skywarp behind him.

Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Bring all Decepticons to me."

"Acknowledged. Shockwave, send all Decepticons through the Land Bridge."

At that moment multiple more Decepticons appeared behind Megatron.

A black, four and a half meter tall humanoid robot with police car-like parts on its body.

A large, nine meter tall green Decepticon with treads on its back.

A blue and beige four and a half meter tall Decepticon.

A beige, six meter tall Decepticon with large cannons on its shoulders and treads on its legs.

A blue and grey, six meter tall Decepticon with helicopter blades on its back.

A black and purple, nine meter tall Decepticon.

A yellow, four and a half meter tall Decepticon.

Three nine meter tall Decepticons similar to Starscream, one blue and black, one beige and red, and the third green.

The first walked up to Megatron and bowed. "Lord Megatron."

"The honor is all yours, Barricade," Megatron answered dismissively.

"What are your orders, Lord Megatron?" Barricade asked.

"Get back my Allspark! Decepticons, transform and rise up!"

* * *

Elsewhere inside the dam, Cornelia, Elzam, and Kai stood behind a corner, hiding from the Decepticons.

"There sure are a lot of them," Kai muttered.

"We need to bring in reinforcements," Cornelia suggested.

"But how?"

"By getting out of this place and radioing them."

Fury walked up to the group and pointed out, "There's a comms room down this hall. It's old but it'll do the job."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Soundwave turned to the side in thought and then opened his chest. "Frenzy, deploy. Operation: Search and Destroy."

"Decepticons, move out!" Megatron ordered before the entire group took off.

Frenzy turned and ran down one of the nearby hallways and found Rumble lying in a heap. Frenzy ran over and kicked the down Decepticon awake.

Rumble stood up and groaned before turning to Frenzy. "Where are you going?"

"Boss wants us to crush a couple nuts," Frenzy answered.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

Fury, Kai, Elzam, Cornelia, and Linda, whom had joined them, walked up to a large pair of steel doors as Fury opened them.

Linda coughed several times as dust flew into the air. "So dusty in here…"

"We don't really use it that often," Fury explained.

Elzam looked around curiously. "And I thought my father's antique clock was old."

Kai wiped dust off a counter and asked, "Man, Fury, how old _is_ this stuff?"

"Ever heard of Captain America?" Fury asked.

"Yeah…"

"It's that old."

Linda looked around and squealed.

"What's with the kid?"

Linda picked up a box excitedly. "BCP's greatest hits!"

"Well that's new."

"Uh…we have a problem…" Kai muttered as he looked around the radio.

"What?" Cornelia asked as she swatted a floating cobweb away.

"There aren't any microphones…"

"Great…" Elzam groaned.

"This whole plan is bust if there aren't any microphones."

Linda raised a hand.

"What?" Fury asked.

She pointed at one of the computers and then asked, "Why don't we hook up one of the computers to the radio and send out a morse code message?"

The group stood in silent.

"Do it," Fury ordered after a pause.

Linda immediately got to work.

However, the group was immediately distracted as the large steel doors rattled.

"That's not good," Cornelia muttered.

Outside the door, Rumble's arms had turned into pistons which he slammed against the doors before grinning. "First we crack the shell, then we crack the nuts inside!" He then smashed the door open and shouted, "Prepare to crumble before Rumble!"

"I thought he got blown up!" Kai shouted.

"Obviously he got better!" Linda retorted.

"Well this sucks," Fury growled.

"Save some for me, Rumble!" Frenzy shouted as he equipped a Neutron Assault Rifle.

"Oh I really hope you've got a plan Nick," Kai muttered.

"Don't die?" Fury answered unsurely.

Rumble and Frenzy began to charge before falling to the ground as something exploded behind them.

Behind them stood a man with short blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a black and red vest with the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on it, black pants, matching boots, a quiver on his back, and a large bow in his grip. "I've got a better idea."

"'Bout damn time you showed up, Hawkeye," Fury grumbled.

Frenzy snarled and got up before turning to Hawkeye. "Why yo-!" He stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to the side to see Cecile standing with Kazuma's shock glove on before she grabbed his face. He sputtered and trembled before falling over, his face charred.

Cecile blinked and then smiled widely. "Wow…these are awesome!"

"Salamander, look out!" Linda shouted.

"Are you even trying to remember my na-whoa!" Cecile shouted before ducking under Rumble's piston.

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes and pulled an arrow from his quiver with a faintly glowing blue tip before firing it at Rumble.

"Blagragawarga!" Rumble sputtered insanely before collapsing.

Cecile panted heavily. "H-how did…I dodge that…?"

"No clue," Hawkeye answered as he stowed his bow. "But that was some quick thinking."

"Are they…dead…?" Linda asked timidly.

"Not likely," Cornelia added. "Where did you get those gloves?"

Cecile looked at them curiously. "Kazuma handed them to me before he left."

"Aww," Linda mumbled. "The stud gave you a gift."

Cecile blinked curiously. "Stud?"

"Finish hookin' up that computer," Fury ordered.

"I got that done three minutes ago."

Cornelia twitched an eyebrow. "…Then why didn't you say so…?"

"You didn't ask."

Cornelia sighed. "Whatever, let's get this finished and get those orders sent out."

* * *

The Autobots drove on the highway towards Mission City, attempting to weave through the traffic.

Isa laughed happily. "Look how fast we're going! WWWHHHEEE!"

Kazuma chuckled lightly before glancing out the rear window and widening his eyes. "Shit! It's Dead End and Wildrider!"

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow. "Did you just curse in front of Isa?"

A tic mark popped on Kazuma's head. "I think we've got bigger problems!"

"So? It doesn't give you the right to swear in front of your little sister!"

Excellen then interjected, "Uuhh…there's one that's comin' close!"

A beige tank with large cannons on the top transformed into robot form and charged at the group.

However, Optimus responded by transforming as well and slammed into the Decepticon. "This is as far as you go, Demolishor!"

Demolishor stood up and growled. "Ah, slag. I just had to get Prime…"

Optimus then equipped his Ion Blaster into on hand and his Energon Axe in the other and prepared to fight Demolishor.

Demolishor flinched and then equipped a Scrapmaker in one hand and a Magma Frag Launcher in the other.

Optimus charged at Demolishor and started firing.

Demolishor rolled to the side and fired a grenade at Optimus.

Optimus batted it to the side, ran up to Demolishor and slammed his axe down.

Demolishor blocked it with his Magma Frag Launcher and then began to spin the Scrapmaker's barrels.

Optimus spun to the side to dodge, stowed his Energon Axe, grabbed Demolishor by the leg, and then threw him over the side of the freeway.

However, Demolishor managed to grab Optimus' leg and pulled him down as well, causing both to tumble to one of the roads below.

Optimus groaned as he stood up. "That was not very nice."

"Oh shut it!" Demolishor retorted as he fired at Optimus.

Optimus ducked to the side and fired several shots at Demolishor, hitting the latter in the arm.

Demolishor prepared to fire back but Optimus rushed in faster than he could account for and swung his axe, lopping off Demolishor's left arm.

"Guagh!" Demolishor howled in pain.

"You're done!" Optimus said coldly as he caught the tip of his axe on the back of Demolishor's head and pulled, ripping Demolishor's head from his body and dropping both to the ground.

* * *

In a large, bustling city, a long limousine drove through crowded streets.

Inside the limousine, a man with short, messy black hair, a squared mustache, and blue eyes wearing a simple black suit sat in the back seat and sighed. "This is one hell of a traffic backup. Right, Pepper?"

Pepper, an attractive young woman with orange hair in a hime cut that reached the middle of her back where it fanned out and green eyes wearing a purple female suit with a knee length skirt and a deep v-neck with a low cut black shirt underneath, turned to him mildly annoyed. "You're just too impatient, Tony."

Tony shrugged. "Probably. Patience isn't my greatest virtue."

"Oh? I didn't realize you had any virtues."

Tony laughed sarcastically. However, he narrowed his eyes when he noticed two jets fly overhead. "Now that's new."

* * *

At the same time, Bumblebee, Kazuma, and the others drove into the edge of Mission City, Cornelia, Elzam, Kai, Cecile, and Linda having joined in S.H.I.E.L.D. transports.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this place is full of people," Kazuma muttered.

As the group stopped, Cornelia walked up to Bumblebee and leant over to see Kazuma in the driver's seat. "Is that Cube safe?"

Kazuma gulped slightly as he saw down her blouse and nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good," she stated as she stood up straight. "We managed to call in some reinforcements in that base of theirs, so hopefully they arrive soon."

At that same time, a white, a blue, and a black jet flew towards the group.

"Ah, there they are."

Ironhide suddenly transformed and stood up. "It's Starscream!"

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp transformed and landed on the ground with force.

Inside his limo, Tony gasped as the shock wave from Starscream's landing sent a car flying at his limo.

Tony and Pepper dove out of the vehicle as the car landed atop theirs.

"Well…this isn't good," Tony muttered.

"Ah, shit…" Kazuma muttered as the three Decepticons readied their weapons.

Thundercracker equipped a Thermo Rocket Launcher and fired at the group.

Bumblebee transformed, dumping Kazuma and the others to the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide shouted.

The two grabbed a nearby truck and threw it at Thundercracker's incoming missile, blocking it.

"Tch," Starscream hissed. "Skywarp!"

Skywarp smirked and vanished, before reappearing behind Kazuma and the others, and fired his Scatter Blaster at them, but Bumblebee leapt in the path of the shot.

"Bee!" Kazuma shouted as Bumblebee fell to the ground. "We've got to get goi-is that Tony Stark?" Kazuma muttered as Tony stumbled around.

"Okay…I did _not_ build that," Tony said as he looked at the Decepticons.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted. "What did you do now!?"

Tony looked at her surprised. "Me? I didn't do anything. For once."

"Stark!" Cornelia shouted as she walked towards him.

"I also haven't done that yet."

"What the hell are you doing here, Stark?" Cornelia demanded.

"I _was_ taking a business trip, but now it looks like we're under attack from Arm Slaves I didn't build."

"Not Arm Slaves," Kazuma corrected. "Only a few of these guys are that big. The rest are Knightmare size. And they are Alien Robots from an Alien Planet fighting over an Alien Artifact."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Huh…" he then turned to Cornelia. "So, wanna grab a coffee or something until the giant droid deathmatch is over?"

"…Seriously…?" Kazuma muttered.

"Stop flirting and start fighting, or get out of the way!" Elzam shouted as he boarded a Sutherland.

"Who's that guy?" Tony asked.

"A friend," Elzam answered as Thundercracker charged. He then opened fire on the Decepticon while backing away.

However, Air Raid dove from above and tackled Thundercracker to the ground.

"Gah!" Thundercracker grunted as he stood up and turned to Air Raid. "Stupid Autobot!"

Kazuma ran over to Bumblebee as the fighting ensued around him when he noticed that Bumblebee's legs had been severed. "Damn! You okay, Bee?!"

Bumblebee nodded. "Y-yes, it hurts but I still continue to function."

Kai turned as more Decepticons approached. "Uh, hey, there's more comin'!"

Brawl and Motormaster drove towards the group swiftly.

"Shit!" Kazuma cursed. "We gotta get moving!"

Tempest grabbed Kazuma's shoulder and pointed to a large building nearby. "There's an old office building a few blocks away. Get that Cube up there and the Federation will take it and hide it away."

Chifuyu folded her arms. "Meaning it'll be your problem and not ours."

"Just grand," Kazuma hissed.

Isa stood behind Chifuyu, clutching her sister's pants as she began crying. "I don't wanna be here…I wanna go home…"

Chifuyu turned around and crouched down to Isa's level. "Don't worry, Isa, we'll go home soon." She then stood up and turned to Kazuma. "Get that Cube up to the roof and away from the Decepticons."

"Right," Kazuma answered. '_But how?_'

Excellen looked at a nearby tow truck in thought. "Hey, Sideswipe, help me get Bumblebee up here."

Sideswipe nodded and picked up the injured Autobot.

Jazz rushed towards Brawl and transformed before leaping atop the Decepticon's vehicle mode. "Come on, Decepticreep, gimme your best shot!"

"Get off me you puny Autobug!" Brawl snarled before transforming and attempted to grab to Jazz as the small Autobot as it climbed on him.

Ratchet ran over towards Brawl, shooting at the heavily armed Decepticon.

Brawl growled and managed to grab Jazz by the leg and threw him at Ratchet, causing the two to hit the ground.

However, Warpath raced towards Brawl and transformed before tackling the tank Decepticon. "I'm gonna take you down Slag for Brains!"

Brawl uppercut Warpath in the chin, causing the tank Autobot to stumble to the ground.

Motormaster transformed to robot mode as Ironhide rushed at him. However Motormaster punched the Autobot in the abdomen, grabbed him by the head, and then threw him at Elzam's Sutherland, causing both to slam into a wall.

"Where are those reinforcements!?" Cornelia shouted in frustration.

Kai fired several shots from an assault rifle at the Decepticons. "No clue, but if they don't hurry it up they'll be picking us up in buckets."

"That's assuming there's even that much of us left," Gilliam retorted.

Cornelia pointed to a second Sutherland and ordered, "Gilliam, give Elzam some support!"

Gilliam nodded. "Roger. What about you, ma'am?"

"I'm going to try and get this Gloucester ready for combat."

"Right," Gilliam answered as he jumped into the Sutherland and started it up.

Hot Shot turned as Wildrider drove towards him and fired at Wildrider.

However, Wildrider transformed, dodged the shot, and grabbed a street lamp and hit Hot Shot with it.

"Seriously!?" Hot Shot asked in annoyance as he stood up.

Dead End ran from up on a roof and jumped down, landing on Scattershot's shoulders.

"Hey!" Scattershot shouted before slamming his back against a building, hitting Dead End against it at the same time.

Gilliam turned his Sutherland and fired at Dead End as well, finally causing the Decepticon to drop from the larger Autobot.

In her tow truck, Excellen turned to Bumblebee and asked, "You secure back there, Bee?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I'll drive, you shoot," Excellen answered with a smirk.

Bumblebee smirked in return. "Good idea!"

Kai looked around and frowned as Brawl stood back up from another series of attacks. "Hey, that big one's getting back up."

Arcee stood on top of the green Decepticon, pounding on his head, however he grabbed her and threw her at Warpath. "I'm gonna crush all you Autobugs!"

Onslaught turned as Silverbolt dove towards him and fired several shots.

Silverbolt fired a missile at Onslaught and got hit in the wing.

Onslaught slammed into a building as he was hit.

Silverbolt transformed to robot mode as he fell and managed to kick Thundercracker in the face before crashing.

Thundercracker groaned as he stood up. "_Why_ is it ALWAYS the FACE!?"

Acidstorm fired as several Britannian tanks entered the area but was hit from behind and watched as Bumblebee, riding on the back of the tow truck, moved past him. "You're going to pay for that!" He then charged as Bumblebee continued firing.

Excellen hissed as she evaded Acidstorm's shots. "Bee…keep him off…!"

"I'm trying!" Bumblebee retorted as he continued to fire at the charging Decepticon.

Acidstorm smirked as a long rifle form on his arm that fired a stream of acid, causing Bumblebee to fall off the truck and for Excellen to lose control, hitting a pole.

"Excellen!" Kazuma shouted.

"Finished," Cornelia muttered to herself as she finished preparing the Gloucester.

Kazuma grit his teeth and then watched as the Gloucester's cockpit opened. He then ran towards the Gloucester, climbed up the ladder, and jumped into the cockpit.

Cornelia gasped as she watched him board it. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm gonna borrow this!" he answered as he closed the hatch. He looked around at the controls inside and nodded to himself. "I…know what to do…somehow…" He then flipped several switches inside before turning a key, causing the machine to start up.

Acidstorm then walked towards the truck and grabbed the roof, ripping it off. "Hello, fleshy!" he shouted as Excellen looked up at him fearfully.

"Go!" Kazuma shouted as he made the Gloucester begin to move, a shotgun in one hand and a lance in the other, before the land rollers hit the ground and sent the machine careening towards Acidstorm.

"I-impossible…" Cornelia mumbled in disbelief as Kazuma piloted the machine. "How…?"

Acidstorm smirked as he raised his acid cannon towards Excellen. "Time to-!"

"Get away from her!" Kazuma shouted as he rammed into Acidstorm, shoving the shotgun in his mouth. He then proceeded to fire shot after shot until Acidstorm's head flew off, before shoving the shotgun into the severed neck and firing until a vibrant blue liquid splattered around. "No one…threatens…Excellen!" He then turned towards her, still sitting in the truck. "Excellen! Are you okay!?"

Excellen nodded with a light blush and a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright."

However, Kazuma noticed a small trail of blood on her forehead. "No you aren't! You're bleeding!"

Excellen wiped it away with a smile. "I'm fine, really." She then slowly got out of the truck and flinched before putting a hand on her back.

"No you are not!"

"I'm fine, worry about the Decepticons! And get that Cube-!"

Excellen stopped as Megatron slammed to the ground behind her. She turned slowly and widened her eyes as the Decepticon leader towered over her.

Kazuma grit his teeth and stepped in front of her. "Excellen, run! I'll deal with this Arm Slave reject!"

"No, it's Megatron!" Ratchet shouted.

Megatron rushed forward, backhanding Kazuma out of the way.

"Gah!" Kazuma grunted from the impact. He launched grappling hooks from the Knightmare that latched onto a nearby wall, allowing him to right himself.

Megatron then equipped his Fusion Cannon and began firing throughout the city.

Kazuma and the others dodged around as the blasts hit randomly. "What's wrong, Buckethead?! Your Targeting System's worse than a First Gen. Mobile Armor!"

Megatron growled and shouted, "I'll tear apart this entire city until find my Allspark!"

Kazuma snarled. "Yeah, like I'll just let you take it and destroy the city. With how my crazy luck's working I'll be forced to pay for it! Not happening junk bot!"

Starscream threw Cliffjumper away and pointed at Kazuma. "Lord Megatron, that human has it!"

Kazuma made the Gloucester flip off Starscream and rebutted, "Stuff it Screamy! I'm tryin' to make him look dumb!" He then turned, activated the Gloucester's land rollers, and dashed away. "Though that ain't hard to do!"

Megatron growled loudly and shouted, "Decepticons! Get my Allspark!"

Cyclonus then lunged at Kazuma, only for the teen to make the Gloucester step on his face and jump off it. "Did you step on me!?"

"Yup!" Kazuma retorted with a grin before dashing into a multi-story parking garage.

"Get back here, maggot!" Megatron demanded.

"Nope! Gotta come get me if you want your precious!"

At that moment, five light blue Mobile Suits transformed into a flight mode flew towards the area.

"About time those Flags got here!" Cornelia grumbled.

Megatron turned to the incoming Flags and raised his Fusion Cannon, firing five shots and destroying all five Flags.

Cornelia hissed angrily before watching as Kazuma taunted Megatron.

"Oi Megadoof! I'm your target! Or have you given up on wanting this block?" Kazuma stood up out of the cockpit, holding the Allspark.

Megatron growled and fired a shot at Kazuma.

Kazuma re-entered the cockpit and deftly avoided the shot before speeding off. "Missed! You've gotta be the _worst _shot ever! I mean, I've seen more Rocket Launchers with better accuracy!"

Tony smirked as he watched Kazuma lead Megatron away from the main battle area. "The kid's not half bad. And he's got style."

Megatron equipped a long, spiked mace made of energy that he chucked at Kazuma.

Kazuma barely dodged to the side as it flew past before it wrapped around a column that Megatron pulled on, flinging himself up towards Kazuma.

"Ah shi-" Kazuma muttered as Megatron crashed next to him. However, as he fell, he fired the Gloucester's hooks straight up, hooking onto Cyclonus as the Decepticon flew over.

"Wh-what the…!?" Cyclonus shouted as the hooks wrapped around his tail.

"Thanks for the pick up! Here," Kazuma stopped as he fired at Cyclonus' rotors, "I'll help ya land!"

Cyclonus transformed and snarled before hitting the ground.

Megatron jumped up as the two fell and grabbed Kazuma's Gloucester by the head.

"Fuck!" Kazuma shouted before aiming the shotgun at Megatron's face and firing.

Megatron bent his neck out of the way and slammed the Gloucester into the ground.

"Dammit!" Kazuma cursed as he shook around in the cockpit. "Well…that hurt…" He then stood up as Megatron jumped down to the ground and walked over to him.

"Give me my Allspark, worm!" Megatron demanded.

"How 'bout no?" Kazuma rebutted before throwing a grenade that exploded and sent shrapnel flying in all directions.

Megatron shielded his face from the explosion and snarled before chasing after Kazuma.

Kazuma growled as he looked at the status of his Knightmare. "This thing can't take much more. Damn it. I'm gonna need to bail." He thought for a moment and then smirked. "But maybe a little overload to its core before I bail. Give tin man a nasty surprise."

Megatron smirked as he flexed his fingers. "Looks like my systems are starting to come back online, maggot." Thrusters on his back then fired, sending him launching forward at Kazuma.

"Crap!" Kazuma flashed through several sets of controls inside the cockpit, frantic. "Come on, come on…got it!" The Gloucester's cockpit then ejected from the rest of the machine and flew away as Megatron grabbed the Knightmare. "Hahaha! Say Boom-Boom ya scrap heap!"

"Wh-?" Megatron mumbled before the Gloucester exploded violently.

Kazuma sighed as he exited the escape pod, holding the Allspark. "Hahaha! Never mess with a techy who has access to Sakuradite!"

However, as the smoke from the explosion cleared, Megatron stood, unharmed, and brushed dirt from his shoulder. "Did you say something?" he asked disinterestedly.

Kazuma gaped. "Oh come on! That kinda blast should have done _something_! What the hell does it take to deep six this asshole!?" However, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed sparks of electricity around Megatron before his body shimmered momentarily, causing Kazuma's eyes to widen. '_A kinetic barrier! That's how he was able to survive! But a blast like that has to have reduced its power significantly. Okay, think. What can you do to use this to your advantage?_' He then turned to Ironhide nearby, who threw Soundwave into a shop in front of him. "Hey! Ironhide, can ya hold Buckethead's attention for a bit?"

Ironhide raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Right!" He then picked up a car and tossed it at Megatron.

Megatron turned and fired a shot at the car, destroying it, before firing another shot at Ironhide, who rolled to the side to dodge.

Kazuma dashed behind Megatron as the latter was distracted and saw a small black box attached to Megatron's waist. '_There!_' He looked around and then noticed one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. transports nearby and nodded to himself and ran towards it, grabbing a sniper rifle from the weapon rack. "Let's see…I push this button to deactivate the safety…pull this lever to load a round…" '_Hey, how do I know how to use this thing? Bah, not important._' He then raised the rifle, aimed at the box on Megatron's waist and fired a round that slammed through the box's casing.

Megatron flinched as his shield flickered and then deactivated. "WHAT!? My barrier's gone?!"

Kazuma raised his fist into the air victoriously. "Yahoo! Take that Buckethead!"

Megatron growled loudly as he turned to Kazuma.

Kazuma flinched and began to sweat. "…Maybe shouting was a bad idea…"

Megatron scowled angrily.

"A very bad one." He quickly fired at one of Megatron's eyes before turning and sprinting.

"Gah! You putrid insect!" Megatron howled before charging at Kazuma.

Jazz then dashed towards Megatron, firing his Scrapmaker at the large Decepticon.

Brawl then slammed through a nearby building and tackled Jazz, picked him up, slammed him against the ground, and then aimed his Scatter Blaster at Jazz's chest point blank several times, causing the Autobot to go limp as blue liquid poured onto the ground.

"Jazz!" Hot Shot shouted as he rushed at Brawl.

Kazuma grit his teeth as he continued running from Megatron, before the large Decepticon started to gain ground.

Megatron reached out to grab Kazuma but Optimus rushed in from the side, knocking Megatron to the ground and transforming to robot mode.

"About damn time!" Kazuma hollered.

Optimus raised his hands to fight as Megatron stood back up. "Megatron!"

"Prime…!" Megatron growled as he wiped his chin.

"Kazuma!" Kazuma interjected. "Has better keep running!"

Megatron and Optimus then both charged at each other, slamming against each other and falling to the ground.

"Well that wasn't very graceful. Not graceful at all."

Optimus groaned as he stood up and turned to Kazuma. "Kazuma, listen to me. I am going to try and destroy Megatron. But if I cannot, push the Cube into my chest, it will destroy us both."

"Are you insa-wait, that gives me an idea…" Kazuma mumbled.

Cyclonus rushed towards Optimus and began firing but a beam of energy suddenly ripped through his chest, causing him to fall to the ground limply.

Behind the fallen Decepticon, a large, blue, white, and dark blue, humanoid machine with four massive cannons, one in each hand and two on its back, hit the ground.

"Wh-what is that thing!?" Ramjet shouted in confusion.

"Like I would know!" Dirge exclaimed.

The large machine then fired two more shots, decapitating both Dirge and Ramjet.

"This ain't good!" Dead End shouted.

The woman in the cockpit of the machine then said, "Sorry it took me so long, boys. Nicky ain't exactly cheap with this stuff. But say hello to the AGE-3 Fortress!"

Kazuma gaped. "Holy shit a hotty is in it! Wait, S.H.I.E.L.D. HAS HOTTIES?!"

Excellen blinked in thought as she heard the woman's voice. '_Th-that can't be…_'

Dead End then jumped at the Fortress from atop a small building and tried to land on its shoulders. However, it turned and sent him away with its elbow. "Now, now," the woman said with a sardonic tone. "I don't like getting taken from behind."

Motormaster rushed at the Fortress and fired multiple shots from his Neutron Assault Rifle.

The Fortress dashed to the side, dodging the shots, and slammed into Breakdown, sending the relatively small Decepticon flying at Brawl, knocking both to the ground.

Dragstrip raced towards the Fortress in vehicle mode and attempted to knock it off balance, but it merely kicked at him, sending him flying.

Motormaster hit the ground as Dragstrip flew into him.

Wildrider then ran and jumped at the Fortress, grabbing on to the side of the cannon it held in its arm. "Hah! Let's see what you do n-!"

He was silenced as the Fortress swung its arm and slammed him against the side of a building.

Bumblebee, who was nearby, being repaired by Ratchet, snickered. "That shut him up."

"There," Ratchet muttered as he stood up. "It's not perfect but you can walk now."

"Thanks," Bumblebee responded as he stood and tested his legs.

Motormaster growled as he stood up. "This annoying human is getting in the way. Stunticons, assemble!"

Dead End, Breakdown, Wildrider, and Dragstrip immediately ran towards Motormaster as their bodies shift and changed. Motormaster formed a limbless torso, Dragstrip formed a right arm that attached to the torso, Breakdown formed a right leg, Wildrider formed a left leg, and Dead End form a left arm. The head of the combined robot appeared as it stood at its full height, twelve meters, and prepared to face off against the Fortress. "Menasor will destroy you!" he shouted as he charged at the nineteen meter tall Mobile Suit.

"Oh? You think you can fight me now li'l guy?" the pilot of the Fortress taunted.

Menasor sent a punch flying at the Fortress that caused it to slide back several meters and slightly dented the chest.

"Okay, I'll admit that that was a good hit," the pilot muttered. "You dented my new toy," she added in annoyance.

"And I'll break the rest of it!" Menasor growled.

"I doubt that LEGO Bot!" The Fortress raised all four of its cannons and aimed them at Menasor.

"That doesn't look good for him," Kazuma muttered.

Menasor ducked to the side as all four cannons fired blasts of energy towards him, all missing.

"Crap!" the Fortress' pilot snarled. "SO not good!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. '_Cannons like that probable need to cool after each shot. And she fired all four…_' "Guys! Take that giant 'Con's attention off her!"

Menasor prepared to punch the Fortress but the grappling hooks from Gilliam's Sutherland wrapped around his wrist. "What?"

Gilliam smirked lightly. "Let's try this, shall we?" He swiftly retracted the hooks, pulling Menasor to the side and knocking him off balance.

"Slagging pest!" Menasor growled before slamming his foot down and pulling on the cables, sending Gilliam slamming into the Fortress.

Ironhide and Scattershot charged at Menasor, Ironhide firing his Neutron Assault Rifle whilst Scattershot fired his Scrapmaker.

Menasor growled as he turned to the two, equipping a Nucleon Shock Cannon and an Ion Displacer.

"Oh, that's not good," Ironhide grumbled as Menasor's Ion Displacer spun up.

Menasor fired a hailstorm of shots at the two.

Ironhide grumbled as one hit his arm, but most of them sailed past the group and chewed through a group of Britannian Sutherlands that had shown up to the battle.

Menasor turned as Cliffjumper and Hot Shot charged towards and fired his Nucleon Shock Cannon.

The two stopped and jumped to the side just as the rocket hit, causing a powerful explosion.

In the cockpit of the Fortress, the pilot smirked as the command console beeped several times. "Looks like it's time to party."

Menasor turned to the side as the Fortress' cannons charged up. "Hu-?" he muttered right before the cannons fired, tearing through his shields and armor, blowing the massive Decepticon into pieces.

"Wow," Kazuma muttered in shock before he turned as Optimus slammed into a wall.

Megatron walked towards Optimus, flexing his fingers disinterestedly. "Come now, Optimus. This is no fun. I've been trapped in that ice for so long, I wanted to a have a little fun once I got free, but you're putting up no resistance. I don't even have my shields anymore and you still can't touch me. Has time made you soft? It must have. Because I don't remember you being this weak."

Optimus panted in exhaustion. "I am not done yet, Megatron. It's just you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just ME Prime!" Megatron taunted as he readied his Fusion Cannon.

Optimus cupped his hands together and turned to the side swiftly, slamming his balled fists into Megatron's chest, sending the Decepticon leader flying back. "At the end of this day, one shall stand, and one shall fall."

Megatron kicked up as Optimus approached, slamming his feet into Optimus' abdomen. "You still fight for the weak, Prime, that is why you lose!"

"Optimus!" Kazuma shouted as Megatron ran towards Optimus.

However, Megatron stepped on Optimus and ran towards Menasor's corpse, tearing off the defeated Decepticon's shield generator and placing it on his back before his own shields regenerated.

"Oh, that's not good."

Megatron smirked and raised his Fusion Cannon before firing it at Optimus. "Why do you fight so hard for these humans, Prime!?"

Optimus raised a chunk of concrete to block the blast, getting knocked down by the shock wave. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! And I will defend that right from everyone, even you, Megatron!"

Megatron charged at Optimus and punched him in the face before holding him down. "They don't deserve to live!"

Optimus punched Megatron in the side of the head, knocking him off. "They deserve to choose for themselves!"

"Then you will deactivate with them!" Megatron grabbed Optimus and threw him before readying his Fusion Cannon. "Join them in extinction!" He then fired a blast, sending Optimus sailing back.

Optimus groaned as he stood up. "This has to end now…"

Megatron approached him and readied his cannon. "You're right. It does."

"Oi Megy!" Kazuma shouted.

"No, Kazuma! Stay away!" Optimus urged as Megatron turned.

Kazuma ran at Megatron, jumped off from a piece of masonry, and slammed the Allspark against his chest.

"Wh-what?! NNNOOO!" Megatron howled as the Allspark burned a hole in his chest as it began fusing with his spark before exploding outwards violently, the explosion sending Kazuma flying.

"Kazuma!" Excellen screamed desperately.

Starscream narrowed his eyes as Megatron slumped to the ground. "Decepticons! Megatron is deactivated! All units retreat!"

"We must collect his corpse," Soundwave urged.

At that moment, nine Flags flew towards the area.

"Unless you want to get blown apart, go!" Starscream shouted.

Soundwave remained silent for a moment. "…Ground Bridge activated."

A Ground Bridge portal opened in front of the Decepticons, the others entering as Starscream tossed Ramjet and Dirge's headless bodies into it before going inside right before the portal closed.

As the Decepticons vanished, Excellen ran to Kazuma, lying on the ground, immobile, and crouched down next to him. "Kazuma! Kazuma!"

Kazuma groaned before opening his eyes weakly and looking around. "D-did I get him?"

Excellen smiled in relief and nodded. "Yeah…you got him…"

"Urgh…everything hurts right now… so. Very. Much. I can't even be witty it hurts so bad." He glanced to the side as Cornelia walked up to the two of them. "Ah great…" he muttered in frustration.

"That was a brave, and foolish, deed you performed," Cornelia said with backhanded praise as she walked up to them.

"Uh…thanks? And uh…sorry 'bout the prototype it, uh, blew up. I'm not gonna get arrested for that am I?"

Cornelia blinked and then smirked. "Consider it a field test. Accidents happen."

Kazuma sighed heavily in relief. "Oh thank you oh so beautiful badass. I did not need any more bad things today. Though, that look in your eye says you're going to add something."

Cornelia's expression flattened as she nodded. "Yes. Your skill with that Knightmare was quite impressive. It takes many years for most to reach that level of skill."

Kazuma blinked in though. "Huh? It does? Huh. I just did what felt right."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. '_That was pure instinct?_'

"It was kinda cool to. Though weird. I mean, I only saw Knightmare controls on the web and from junked Glasgows and they are all outdated."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes in thought. "I see. Well I commend you for your aid. I will see to it that both your and your girlfriend's injuries are taken care of."

Excellen and Kazuma looked away from each other with a light blush.

Kazuma then looked at Cornelia and nodded. "Thanks. But I get the feeling that's not all."

Cornelia nodded. "No, it's not. But the rest can wait until you are healed."

Kazuma sighed. "Thanks." He glanced to the side as Tony and Pepper walked up to the group. "And here comes Tony Stark. The guy with an ego as big as the Moon."

Tony cleared his throat. "That's 'An ego as big as the sun' thank you."

"The sun is nothing but a ball of gas. If you condensed it all it'd be a quarter the size of Texas."

Tony smirked. "Oh-hoh, a smartass."

"That's what some people call me. And I'm in too much pain to bother arguing."

Tony shrugged as he looked around the destroyed city. "That was good stuff, using that prototype like a pro. Almost as impressive as me."

"Really? Didn't think playboy billionaires drive Knightmares. They tend to drive Ferraris."

Tony laughed sarcastically. "I could if I wanted. I just choose not to."

"That's enough for now," Cornelia interjected. "You two can hash it out once Kazuma's been in the hospital."

Kazuma flinched slightly with a reddened face. '_Sh-she used my first name…_' He then sighed and asked, "Right. Can uh…someone help me? Kinda hard to walk properly."

Cornelia nodded and slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him stand, though seemingly not noticing his face pressing against her voluptuous chest.

Tony huffed lightly. "…Lucky…"

Pepper groaned in annoyance. "Come on, we have to get out of here. We don't want to be here when the reporters get here."

Tony turned to her. "I do. There might be a few pretty ones."

"No. Now let's go."

Tony sported a faux pout.

"Now."

"Yes, Mom."

* * *

Sometime later, Kazuma groaned slightly before looking around at the room he was in. A large, sterilized hospital room covered in top-to-bottom with white. White floors, walls, and ceiling, white beds, white curtains, and so on. With a sigh he muttered, "All this white is making me uncomfortable…there's no color to it…why don't they make the place just a little colorful. As it is now, it might as well be a morgue with how lifeless the room is. And the food sucks. I thought Britannians had cheeseburgers and cheese fries and all."

"I'll be sure to let the chefs know," Cornelia said as she stood in the doorway to the room with a small smirk.

"P-Princess!" Kazuma said in surprise as he tried to sit up, flinching slightly in pain.

"No need to sit up for me, you can stay there," Cornelia said as she walked over to his bed.

"Okay. So what are you up to, Cor?"

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. "Cor? Hmm…I like it. Although, officially, I'm not here."

"And unofficially?"

Cornelia nodded. "I have an offer for you."

"Oh?"

"Your talent for using Knightmares is unprecedented, especially for someone with no preexisting training. I simply cannot let such talent go to waste. So I'm here to offer you a position as one of my personal knights. Naturally, you will need to attend the military academy first, but I will personally cover all related expenses."

Kazuma sat up in surprise. "R-really? No joke?" He then regretted it as pain shot through his body, though Cornelia slowly laid him back down and nodded.

"Yes, I am serious. With innate talent such as yours, refining it would make you an impeccable warrior."

Kazuma's eyes widened with excitement before he frowned slightly and glanced at Excellen on a bed nearby. "One condition."

* * *

Later, Kazuma, Chifuyu, Isa, Excellen, and Kai sat at one of the tables in the hospital cafeteria, conversing.

"WHAT!?" Chifuyu exclaimed in shock.

Kazuma winced slightly at her shout. "Jeez that's loud."

"You're going to the Britannian military academy!?"

Excellen smiled as she leaned close to him. "Not by himself. I'll be going with him."

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. And it won't be until I graduate high school."

Chifuyu leaned over towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Are you insane!?"

Kazuma blinked in mild confusion. "Truthfully? No clue."

"Not only are you leaving the country, you're doing it to become a soldier!?"

"So? It's to make money to help you and Isa. That, and to make all my inventions without fear of someone stealing them."

"But…you're going to leave…so far away…?"

Kazuma smiled apologetically. "It's not like I won't be able to visit from time to time sis. And it won't be right away."

Chifuyu sighed in exhaustion. "You're really unbelievable, you know that?"

"And you aren't?"

Excellen hugged Kazuma from behind, pressing the back of his head into her cleavage. "Don't worry, Chi-Chan! I'll be with him!"

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow. "That just makes it worse you pervert!"

"Oy!" Kazuma interjected. "Don't call my girlfriend a pervert, Sis."

Chifuyu remained silent in thought. "…G-girlfriend!?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?"

"I don't approve!"

"H-huh? Why?"

"Sh-she's a bad influence!" Chifuyu argued weakly.

Before Kazuma could respond, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent walked up to the group. "Are you the Orimura family?"

Kazuma froze before turning to the man slowly. "Whatever it is I didn't touch anything!"

"We have prepared a transport to take you back to Japan."

"Thank you," Chifuyu answered.

* * *

Later, Kazuma and the other made their way to an airbase where they saw a large transport jet ready to take them to Japan, and saw Bumblebee standing next to it.

Kazuma grinned. "Hey Bee! What's up?"

Bumblebee merely waved as Optimus and the other Autobots walked towards the group.

Kazuma looked around and asked, "Where's Jazz?"

Ratchet frowned. "His Spark was too damaged."

Kazuma sighed. "Sorry."

"It is not your burden to bear, Kazuma," Optimus corrected.

Kazuma nodded. "Still."

"I must thank you for your actions, Kazuma. Your deeds saved the lives of not only your entire race but my own as well."

Kazuma chuckled mirthlessly. "Heh. Least I could do seeing as you and the others helped keep my sisters and my girlfriend safe and alive."

Optimus nodded. "However, even though the Decepticons have been pushed back this time, they will return. As such, Bumblebee will remain as your guardian and-"

"Hold it!" Chifuyu interjected.

Optimus blinked in surprise.

"If you want to keep that walking insurance claim at my house, you're going to need to do more than just that."

Sideswipe shrugged and recommended, "I could be your personal guardian and transport if you like."

"And what possible benefit could there be over my current car?"

"Uhm…I don't require gasoline to function? Or maintenance."

Chifuyu's eyes lit up with yen signs.

"Cheap sister," Kazuma grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Chifuyu asked with an angry smirk.

"Uhh…chips sister? They got a lot of variety. Oh and I need to get a new blender for milkshakes."

Chifuyu smirked. "Good boy."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Later, as the group were on the transport, headed for home with Bumblebee and Sideswipe, Kazuma sat silently, deep in thought.

"Is something wrong, Kazuma?" Excellen asked.

Kazuma winced from his thoughts and turned to her. "Hmm? Oh. Just wondering who the woman that was piloting that suit was."

Excellen flinched and laughed weakly. "Y-yeah…I wonder…"

"She sounded beautiful and badass."

Kai chuckled slightly. "Don't you think it's a little rude to praise another woman like that in front of your new girlfriend?"

Kazuma shrugged. "She knows I love her. Besides, you should have heard her plans for us when we were in the hospital."

"Oh?" Kai asked curiously.

Excellen grinned. "Yup! The Kazu/Exe Harem Formation Plan!"

Kai blinked in thought and then laughed loudly. "That's one heck of a plan!"

Chifuyu gained a tic mark on her forehead. "I knew it! You really are trying to turn my brother into a pervert!"

"Can't turn what already is, Sis," Kazuma said plainly.

Chifuyu wacked him on the head. "Stay out of this!"

Kazuma rubbed his head in pain. "But it's ABOUT me…seriously Sis. Why do you beat on me so much? I did just get out of the hospital after all."

* * *

Sometime later, Kazuma and the others returned to their home, with Sideswipe and Bumblebee driving them there, and walked up to the front door.

Kazuma sighed in relief. "It's good to be back home. No explosions that aren't mine. No getting shot at. And no more surpri-" Kazuma halted as he opened the door and saw Manami sitting in the entryway of their home, "ses…"

Manami stood up and turned to the group. "Well, about time you got back. I hope you have an explanation for all that."

"Uhh…all what?"

Manami stepped right in front of him. "I'm not stupid, Kazuma. I live right across the street. I saw those weird trucks pull up in front of your house, I saw those suits show up, AND I saw them take you away! So. What. Happened!?"

Kazuma gulped. "Uhh…shooting a new Men in Black movie?"

Manami grumbled in annoyance. "Do you REALLY think I'd believe that? Those weren't just any suits, those were S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. So why were they here?"

"Wel-" Kazuma began but stopped, "wait, how do you know 'bout S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Manami flicked his forehead. "Because, dumdum, I'm trying to join them. I already have a supervisor who's trying to see if I'm cut out for it."

Kazuma gaped. "You're trying to join those Psychos?!"

Manami grumbled. "Yeah! That a problem!?" She then slapped his shoulder.

"Gah!" Kazuma shouted in pain.

Manami flinched in surprise. "H-hey, you alright?" She then looked around noticed the others were in similar battered states. "What happened to you guys? You're all beat up."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Wh-what happened? We got abducted by Doucheson, got freed by our Alien Robot friends. Then got chased by custom Gespensts. Ended up in Britannia where we met the sexy Cornelia, a pettanko hacker and a sexy scientist. Ended up at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Got caught in an alien robot battle royale. I stole the new Gloucester and kicked ass and nearly died killing the bad guy leader. THAT'S what happened!"

Chifuyu put a hand on his shoulder with an unnerving smile. "Kazuma…that was all supposed to be a secret…"

"Sis. She's trying to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and saw the 'Bots already. So what's the point in lying? Now. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna buy stuff using the dick's VISA."

Manami looked at the card in his hand and gaped. "Wait, you stole a S.H.I.E.L.D. credit card!?"

Kazuma nodded nonchalantly. "Yup. Stole an ID too but that's useless now."

Manami instantly swiped it from his hand. "You moron! Do you even realize what you've done!?"

"Delivered Karmic Retribution unto an asshole and getting us a plasma TV and blender."

"No!" Manami shouted vehemently. "I can't allow you to do this! It breaks so many laws that it makes my head spin!" She then stuffed the card in between her breasts.

"You think putting that in your cleavage will stop me from getting free stuff for nearly dying and getting Britannian Princess boob in my face?"

Manami twitched an eyebrow and curled away from him slightly. "If you even think of touching me I'll-"

She was interrupted as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Isa said happily before running to the door.

As the door opened, a woman with long, waist-length, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark under the left side of her bright pink lips, and a very large bust that was hardly contained by her pink and black tank top, along with extremely short jeans shorts with frayed ends, tall cowboy boots, and a wide-brimmed hat atop her head stood in the doorway and waved to the group. "Hey there."

"Whoa…" Kazuma muttered as he looked at the woman. "So…hot…" He then raised an eyebrow in thought. "Wait, that voice…you're the babe that piloted that suit!"

The woman chuckled and winked. "Bingo. The name's Janis Alectos Carotenas Karinato Browning. But you can just call me JACK. Or Janis."

Kazuma nodded. "Nice to me- wait, BROWNING?!"

"That was loud," Chifuyu muttered.

Janis smirked. "Yup. Excellen's my little sister."

Kazuma gaped and turned to Excellen. "You never told me you had a sexy big sis!"

Janis folded her arms under her impressive bust with a smirk. "So she hasn't told you about my twin sister Eda either?"

Kazuma gaped.

Janis walked up to Kazuma and put a hand on his chin and examined him curiously. "So, you're my little sister's beau, huh?"

Kazuma blushed slightly. "Y-yeah. And you're my future sister-in-law/possible candidate."

Janis turned to Excellen with a smirk. "So, have you taken it yet?"

Excellen flinched and blushed.

Janis smirked and leaned towards Kazuma, giving him a view down her blouse, before licking her lips. "Then maybe I should do the honors."

"No!" Excellen argued as she stepped between the two. "Kazu's virginity is mine!" She then paused as she realized what she said before her face turned bright red.

"Wow…" Kazuma muttered.

"J-JACK? Why are you here?" Manami asked in surprise.

Janis raised an eyebrow in though. "Oh right. Almost forgot." She then walked into the room and immediately stuffed her hand into Manami's blouse.

"W-wow," Kazuma muttered in shock.

Manami widened her eyes in shock. "H-hey…what are you…!?"

Janis began feeling around inside her blouse, causing Manami to shiver. She then smirked and squeezed Manami's chest, causing the brunette to moan loudly. "There it is," Janis said to herself as she pulled Coulson's card from Manami's blouse as the teen slumped to the floor. She then turned to Kazuma and the others. "Oh, and in case you're wondering, I'm Manami's supervisor." She smiled and waved before leaving.

Kazuma blinked and then turned to the trembling Manami. "Manami. Your supervisor is super sexy. And owes me free stuff."

Manami stood up weakly and stumbled out the door. "R-right…I'll tell her…bye…"

"Uh…bye…"

* * *

Several days later, Isa sat in front of the television when a newscast interrupted her show. She pouted and then tugged Chifuyu's sleeve. "Sis, look at the TV."

"Whats wrong?" Chifuyu asked as Kazuma and the others looked at the television as well.

The newscaster explained, "It's a message that's been received from space, sent in almost every language. 'I'm going to drop by.'"

Chifuyu sighed. "…Oh this can't be good…"

Kazuma turned to her and asked, "What do you think it means? Could it be more Autobots? Or Decepticons?"

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow. "If it's more Decepticons, I'm directing them to Fury's front door."

Kai walked into the lounge carrying a large cooler and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what are you all standing around here for?"

"Discussing the news," Kazuma explained as Excellen leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't you know? Today is the one hundredth anniversary of the Black Dragon's defeat."

"The what?"

Chifuyu raised both eyebrows disinterestedly. "Oh right. I forgot about that."

"Hey! Somebody tell me what he's talking about."

"Yay! Festival!" Isa cheered excitedly.

"HEY!"

"Alright, alright, no need to shout," Kai answered. "One hundred years ago, a massive black dragon appeared in the sky over the Capitol of Japan and began laying waste to the city. Almost immediately, another, mechanical, dragon appeared and defeated the Black Dragon. Even to this day nobody knows where either dragon came from or where they went. But it's because of that event that humanity in general learned of the existence of Youkai, Devils, and the like. Although, it wasn't until about four years ago that a treaty was signed between all the different groups. Things were…messy, until then."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "How messy?"

Kai frowned slightly. "Let's just say that the recent events with the Transformers isn't something new."

Kazuma sighed. "Ah. Great. I was so hoping that the message is something that Linda girl did then."

Linda then popped her head down from a ceiling tile. "Nope. Wasn't me."

"Uwah! What the hell!?"

"Wow. No need to yell."

Kazuma turned to Chifuyu, pointed at Linda, and demanded, "What's she doing here!?"

Linda explained, "Cornelia gave me a hacking job but didn't want me to live in good ol' Britannia while doing it. And thus asked Chifuyu if I can live with you guys."

"Huh!?"

Chifuyu blinked in thought. "Ah, I knew I was forgetting something."

"That's not something you just forget dammit!"

Chifuyu frowned in annoyance. "Is it really that big of a problem?"

"U-uh, w-well, no. Just making sure. Usually you're an anti-pervert."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "Pervert? Who?"

Kazuma pointed up at Linda.

Chifuyu looked up at Linda in annoyance.

Linda began to sweat lightly.

"Now, now, no need to fight," Kai interjected before handing Kazuma a piece of paper. "Kazuma, why don't you go and grab some drinks for the party?"

Kazuma looked at the paper curiously and nodded. "Okay. And no touching my lab Linda!"

Linda pouted as he left.

* * *

Kazuma walked down a sidewalk carrying several large bags full of canned drinks and grumbled. "That asshole, he didn't tell me all I'd be getting is friggin' beer. Not a single bit of soda or lemonade or anything."

As Kazuma made his way up a short set of stairs, Kai, now clad in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses, waved to him. "Hey! Kazuma, took you long enou-!"

"Shut it Kai!" Kazuma interrupted, perturbed. "Why didn't you tell me I was getting fricken' beer!?"

Kai grinned. "Come on! What else do you drink at a celebration!? Pop a can open and have one!"

"I'm a minor you idiot! I'm not allowed!"

"You're no fun," Kai grumbled as he opened a can. "Hey, how's that little harem plan of Excellen's coming along?"

Kazuma sighed. "So far just her. And she keeps me out of the loop."

Kai hummed in thought and then pointed nearby. "What about her? She's got a nice figure, a cute face, and look at those ears."

Kazuma turned and saw a girl with long, hip-length, light brown hair with straight-cut bangs, two fringes hanging down, framing her face and falling over her sizable bosom, red-brown eyes with a naïve gleam to them, as well a pair of cat-like ears atop her head and a cat tail at the base of her spine, wearing a skintight red leotard with white around her upper back and breasts, red sleeves extending all the way down to her hands as gloves, thigh-high white boots and multiple green panels, and a golden bell with a blue choker around her neck.

Kazuma looked over the girl curiously. "Yeah…but she's a complete and utter stranger to me. And she might already have a boyfriend. That, and she doesn't look like any of the native Nekomata in the area, meaning she's probably a tourist."

"So?" Kai asked as the two approached her. "Hey there, little lady, what's your name?"

The girl turned to them curiously and smiled. "Hmm? Oh, it's Eris." She then pointed to a plate of food in her hand. "This dish is so wonderful, what is it called?"

Kazuma nodded and answered, "Oh, it's called takoyaki."

Eris smiled widely and exclaimed, "Well it's the cat's meow! I'm so hungry, I forgot to pack any food on my ship, so when I landed I was absolutely starving. But a nice cat named Arun told me about a festival going on nearby with lots of food! And it's all so yummy!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Arun? Hey…isn't that the cat Isa had? And you traveled by ship and forgot to pack food? It takes a day or two to get here from Britannia. Or China but you don't look like you're from China. You must not plan ahead much."

Eris stuck out her tongue with a weak smile. "Yeah, I know, it was rather silly."

Kai then poured some beer into Eris' cup. "Here, have some."

Eris smiled appreciatively at him. "Why thank you, sir."

"Oh no you don't, Kai!" Kazuma interjected before taking the drink from Eris. He then turned to Eris. "I'm sorry, but you look underage, so I can't let you have this."

She stood up and shook her head. "I don't mind. I don't think I got your name."

Kazuma stiffened and then bowed. "Oh, right, it's Kazuma Soryu." He then looked ahead from his bowed position and realize he was inches away from her ample bust. He stood up straight and backed away, looking around nervously before taking a sip from the drink in his hand. He flinched in surprise. '_W-wait…this is…beer…_'

"Wow…" Kai muttered as Kazuma collapsed.

* * *

Sometime later, Kazuma groaned as he woke up and looked around, realizing he was in his bedroom. "What happened…? There was the festival…Kai gave that girl some beer…and then I drank it! I got knocked out by a sip of beer!" He put a hand over his face in shame. "I'm pathetic…" He then rolled over in his bed, his hand flopping to the side on something soft. He blinked curiously and squeezed. He then watched as a light brown cat-like tail popped out from the comforter. He paled. "Please no…" He slowly reached for the blanket and pulled it off to see Eris sleeping happily, clad in nothing more than one of Kazuma's white, button-down shirts, which was unbuttoned, giving him an eyeful of her body. "Gah!" he gasped in shock as he fell from the bed.

Eris woke up slowly and sat up before stretching, unwittingly exposing more of her form to Kazuma's eyes. "Ah! I've hadn't such a wonderful cat nap in a long time!"

Kazuma, his face alight with a bright blush, asked, "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

Eris turned to him with an innocent smile. "Hm? Your Uncle invited me."

"I figured that much out! Why are you in my room?"

Eris smiled happily. "He said I could sleep wherever I liked and you looked so warm and comfy."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "…This is all Excellen's doing…isn't it…?"

Eris blinked and tilted her head cutely. "Who?"

Kazuma blushed further. "…Cute…" He then flinched and put a hand over his head in mild discomfort.

"Oh no! Did you hurt your cranium?" She ran over to him as an orange, holographic device with multiple moving parts appeared over her left arm before placing it over his head and scanned it swiftly. "Oh no, you did. Well, don't worry…" A small series of energy bursts shot from her device to his head. "…There. All better."

Kazuma blinked and patted his head. "Huh. Th-thanks, it doesn't hurt anymore." He then looked at the device on her arm and asked, "What…is that thing…?"

She looked at it curiously and explained, "Huh? Its just a Omni-Tool."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Omni-Tool?"

Eris nodded. "Yes. It's standard in Citadel Council Space."

Kazuma looked at her puzzled. "What the hell is that…?"

"The Citadel Council is the ruling governmental body that decides, enacts, and enforces all laws within the Milky Way galaxy."

"Riiight," Kazuma answered in disbelief.

"Hey! Kazuma, I'm coming in!" Manami shouted from downstairs.

"Ah crap!" Kazuma shouted in desperation, seeing the half-naked Eris still in his room.

* * *

**And that is a wrap. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. If you did be sure to post a review. Or post one even if you did not, just try to have a point. Or if you are confused or unsure about anything, as I will do what I can to assuage those concerns. That about does it, so until next time, buh-bye!**


	4. Day With a Space Cat

**Chapter IV**

**Greetings, everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of Legends of Chaos: Return of the Chaos King. I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well, so be sure to leave a review if you do. I would like to thank my coauthors, Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for their help. Well, no reviews to respond to, so might as well move on to the main event.**

* * *

"Hey! Kazuma, I'm coming in!" Manami shouted as she walked into the downstairs entrance of Kazuma's home.

"Ah crap!" Kazuma shouted in desperation, seeing the half-naked Eris still in his room.

Eris stood up happily, showing Kazuma her entire body, causing his nose to bleed slightly. "I'll get it!"

"N-no! I'll do it!" he insisted before running down the stairs.

* * *

As he walked into the entryway, Manami turned to him with a smirk. "So, where's that big-boobed babe you drunkenly stumbled home with last night?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "…You're peeping on me?"

"I am not!" she argued vehemently. "I live right across the street, so I see everything." With a lascivious smirk she continued, "Heh, I bet you two had a passionate night, eh? Did she smush her pneumatic knockers together while declaring her love for you?"

"No. We did not," Kazuma deadpanned. "I am still a virgin till Excellen decides to change it."

Manami sweat-dropped in exasperation. "Sh-shouldn't you be more…embarrassed about that…?"

"Is something the matter?" Eris asked as she stood behind Kazuma, still wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

Kazuma flinched as he turned around.

Manami stiffened as she looked at the near-naked woman. "Th-they're like giant cantaloupes!"

"P-put some clothes on!" Kazuma demanded.

Eris, seemingly not knowing or not caring about the situation, asked blithely, "My suit is in the room you use for bathing and waste disposal, is it okay if I get it?"

"Yes!"

After Eris left the room, Manami frowned at Kazuma. "Okay, you've always been a little weird, but THIS!? A Nekomata prost-!?"

"She ain't a hooker!" Kazuma interrupted. "We didn't even have sex!"

"Then why is there a naked girl running around your house with kitty ears!?"

"Is that true?"

Both teens turned around and saw Maki standing in the entryway to Kazuma's house.

Kazuma stiffened as he saw the brown-haired teacher. "M-Ms. Itokazu!? Why are you here!?"

Maki adjusted her glasses with a smile. "I originally came to plan the video club's summer trip. But nevermind that now."

"Wh-why…?"

"This woman in your house, tell me about her."

"Is this suit alright?" Eris asked as she walked into the main room.

Kazuma sighed. "…Yup, might as well be…"

Maki widened her eyes as she looked at Eris. "Th-they're like huge pears!" She then turned to Kazuma indignantly. "Soryu! You are far too young for this! If you have a furry fetish, wait until you're an adult to indulge it!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "She isn't a call Nekomata! She's a Nekomata I met at the festival yesterday, and I didn't have sex with her! My first time will be with Excellen!"

"Then why is she here!?"

"I already told I was coming to drop by," Eris said plainly.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" '_Wait, she can't be…_'

"WHAT!?" both Maki and Manami exclaimed in shock.

"Dont. Yell," Kazuma demanded fearfully.

At that moment, Chifuyu, clad in a white tank top and small black shorts, walked in sleepily. "Urgh…what's all this noise about…?"

Kazuma almost instantly dove behind their couch, accidentally knocking the remote to the floor and switching on the television.

Chifuyu yawned widely and mumbled, "Don't bother hiding, I already know about Varis."

"Erm, my name is Eris," the catgirl corrected.

"Whatever Karis."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kazuma, Eris, Maki, Manami, and Chifuyu sat in the family room of the Orimura home.

"You really expect us to believe you're an alien?" Maki asked suspiciously.

Eris tilted her head in confusion. "Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

Maki sighed and adjusted her glasses. "I do believe there is intelligent life out there in the cosmos but I refuse to believe that they'd have the same shape as us or speak the same language. Even the cheesiest science fiction movie would avoid such a cliché!"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Not to mention you're obviously either a Nekomata or Nekoshou."

Eris shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm a Catian from the planet Catia."

"Riiight. And Manami doesn't have large guns."

Manami huffed in annoyance. "I'll have you know, I have a Beretta fifty Cal. and two Mossberg five hundreds."

"I was being sarcastic li'l miss peep," Kazuma muttered.

"It's true!" Eris argued vehemently. "We received a probe from your planet about one hundred years ago. If you really don't believe me, you can ask the Cybertronians, their race and ours met about thirty Earth years ago."

"Hey!" Isa interrupted. "Check out the TV!"

On the screen, a reporter stood on a dock as a large, red and white ship was pulled from the ocean. "This ship, which crashed late last night, is of unknown origin."

"Uwah!" Eris shrieked. "That's my ship! How'd they find it?!" Eris then tapped on the bell on her neck, causing a hologram resembling a vaguely humanoid, robotic cat to appear.

"How may be of service, Miss Eris?" the hologram asked in a chipper voice.

"What's that?" Kazuma asked.

"This is Luros, my ship's navigation system," Eris explained.

"An AI?"

Eris shook her head. "No, a Virtual Intelligence, or VI. After the Geth Uprising, the Council outlawed true AIs." She then turned to Luros. "Luros, I thought the ship was camouflaged."

"It was, Miss Eris," Luros answered. "But only the passive mode, not the active one."

Eris sighed. "Well, since the cat's out of the bag, that leaves me with no choice."

"Ready to carry out your orders, Miss Eris."

"Reactivate the ship, then initiate Program A Number Twenty-Four. And after that, start Hueh Number Eleven."

"Okie dokie Miss Eris!" the hologram responded before vanishing.

The others gaped as the ship on the screen began to move, broke free of the net it was caught in, and flew off.

Chifuyu shrugged, still half asleep. "Eh, that's not as freaky as when Kazuma's Alien Car transformed."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as both Manami and Maki flinched. He then turned to Chifuyu. "Sis! Iksnay on the Bumblenay!"

Chifuyu blinked curiously. "Huh…?" She then turned and looked at Manami and Maki's shocked expression. "…Oh. Oops."

"You broke the rule sis!"

Chifuyu turned to him and twitched an eyebrow. "…Touch me and die."

Kazuma raised a scheming eyebrow. "Oh? Is Big Sis allowed to break the rules?"

"W-well…that…I…"

"What if Isa thinks it's alright to break rules 'cause you're doing it?"

"B-but…"

"I'll do it!" Excellen said with a wide grin as she stood behind Chifuyu.

"H-huh? W-wait!" Chifuyu argued as Excellen grabbed her by the shoulders and smack her ass three times.

Isa, with little understanding of the situation, exclaimed, "Harder! Harder!"

"You got it!" Excellen cheered.

* * *

Sometime later, after Chifuyu's punishment had finished, Maki turned to Kazuma and asked, "So what's this about an alien car?"

Manami put a hand to her chin in thought. "Well that explains a lot."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Man, sometimes I wish Men in Black was real."

"Answer me," Maki urged.

"What about them?"

"Show them to me."

Kazuma sighed. "Fine. They're in the garage."

* * *

Kazuma, Eris, Chifuyu, Isa, Excellen, Manami, and Maki then made their way into the garage where Bumblebee and Sideswipe sat in vehicle mode.

Kazuma walked up to the two and said, "Oi, guys. Transform and introduce yourselves."

There was only silence.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and kicked Bumblebee's bumper. "Come on! Don't make me have Chifuyu pull out the jumper cables!"

Almost immediately, both transformed and stood straight, standing nearly three times the height of Kazuma and the others.

Maki gaped in silence and drooled slightly before wrapping her arms around Kazuma giddily. "Best. Student. Ever!"

"M-Ms. Itokazu…boobs…" Kazuma mumbled as he was slightly smothered by his teacher's bust.

Manami twitched an eyebrow.

Maki then turned to the two Autobots with stars in her eyes. "You're real aliens!"

Eris pouted silently.

Sideswipe nodded. "Yes. We are, as Optimus puts it, Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Or just Autobots for short." He then glanced to the side and saw Eris. "Hm…that uniform…you're a Catian aren't you?"

Eris nodded with mild annoyance. "Yes but these people don't believe me."

Bumblebee laughed in amusement. "I can understand why. There's a race on this planet called Nekomata that look identical to your people."

Maki blinked and then turned to Eris in disbelief then back to the Autobots. "Y-you can't be serious…she's REALLY an alien!?"

Both Autobots nodded.

"She is most certainly an organism not of your world," Sideswipe explained.

Maki twitched an eyebrow and then sighed before turning to face the two Autobots, extending her hand towards them. "Bah weep gragnah," she began before curling thumb, index finger, and pinky finger, "weep," she then extended her index, ring, and pinky fingers, curling the others, "nini," then curled her index, middle, and ring fingers, extending the others and waved her hand slightly, "bong," finally, she extended all of her fingers and pressed her hand forward.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee looked at her curiously, then each other.

"Uuhh…" Bumblebee mumbled, "did Ironhide's little joke reach all the way out here, or was he serious about that being the Universal Greeting?"

Eris smiled and repeated the actions Maki did, this time directing them towards Maki.

"I think he was serious," Sideswipe muttered.

"What the hell was that?" Kazuma asked, perplexed.

"No idea…" Manami muttered in bewilderment.

"Hey!" Maki suddenly shouted with indignation. "Have some respect! That was the Universal Greeting, the gesture known throughout the galaxy as a sign of goodwill."

"Yep!" Eris concurred, happily.

Bumblebee shrugged in response. "Who knew?"

After a moment, Maki sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling very well."

"Y-yeah, I'd better get going too," Manami added before the two left.

* * *

Later, Kazuma and Eris sat in the living room of Kazuma's home, watching television, when Kazuma turned to Eris and asked, "So, Eris, why did you come to Earth?"

Eris turned to him and smiled. "I'm here to make contact with your species and foster good will."

"Ah…how do you plan to do that?"

* * *

As the two continued their discussion, Manami sat in her room in her house across the street from Kazuma's, observing Kazuma and Eris with a large video camera. After a moment she pulled out a headset and turned on a radio. After a moment a voice on the other end, Janis, said happily, "Hey Manami! What's the good word?"

"Well, they made contact with another new alien race," Manami answered simply.

Janis chuckled lightly. "That boy just attracts weird, doesn't he?"

Manami twitched an eyebrow slightly. "Is that supposed to be a jab at me?"

With a snicker, Janis answered, "That's up to you. So, any other sweet info?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you, but in return you _have _to let me come on a field op."

"It's way too soon for you to be in the field."

"Please!?" Manami begged. "You're even here in Japan!"

Janis sighed heavily. "What am I going to do with you? Alright, fine. I'll put in a special request. So what's this special info you've got?"

"Kazuma's and Chifuyu's cars are actually alien robots."

Janis remained silent for a moment. "…Is that all? Because that isn't anything new."

"What!? You can't be serious!" Manami asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. took them away in the first place?"

"Grr…aaw man, that's no fair!"

"Life isn't fair. So what about the new alien?" she asked before taking a bite of a burger. "Hmm. Bacon cheese burger."

"Well she calls herself a Catian, from some supposed planet full of Nekomata."

"Oh? That's new," she said plainly before sipping her drink and then summarily spitting it out in shock. "WHAT!?"

Manami flinched at the loud shout. "Ow…too loud."

"You should have led with that!"

Manami raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why? The giant robots seemed more urgent!"

"Up until recently S.H.I.E.L.D. had one of those, but these Catians are new. Send over everything you have right away."

"Uh…okay. Geez. Whats the big deal about Space Nekos?"

* * *

"I'll tell you later," Janis answered as she set down her headset.

"So what's all the hubbub about?" a young woman with long, wavy red hair, two locks framing her face and stopping just above her chest, red lipstick matching her hair, and bright green eyes wearing a black, skin tight, full body suit that was zipped up to just under her very generous bosom asked curiously.

Janis turned to her with a smirk. "Something BIG Natasha. Something really big. Apparently my li'l sis' boyfriend has a new house guest."

Natasha raised an eyebrow curiously. "Sounds interesting."

* * *

Maki walked into her modest apartment before locking the door and walked over to her computer and switched it on.

As it switched on, the visage of a large, red, robotic eyed appeared. "Good morning to you, Captain," it said in a mechanical voice.

"Good morning to you, Hal," Maki answered, though received no reply. After a few short keystrokes, Maki logged into an online chatroom with many, many other people. "Hello, this is Ender," she greeted to the large group of people.

"Hello, Ender. This is Kerberos," one of the other people answered.

"Did you see the TV?"

"We did," Kerberos responded.

Another member interjected, "This is a shame. It would have been so much more exciting if it hadn't happened like this."

"Agreed," all of the other members added in unison.

"Yes, though I have a bit of info that will amaze you all. Giant. Alien. Robots."

"Really!?" the others asked excitedly.

"I also encountered the lifeform that piloted the craft that was recovered."

"Amazing work, Ender!"

"However, the lifeform was nearly identical to us. Sadly it was really unremarkable. And it strongly resembled the Nekomata race. Such a being CANNOT be mankind's first encounter with an alien race!"

"Agreed!" the collective clamored.

"This is a serious situation, Ender," Kerberos explained. "You must take action immediately to dispose of the unfitting alien and expose the true aliens."

"But how? I can't do anything without additional support," Maki argued.

"We will send help. We have people in the navy and the air force."

"Thank you."

"Remember to keep your chin up, Ender."

"I will. We WILL achieve Beautiful Contact."

"We WILL achieve Beautiful Contact!" the others exclaimed in agreement.

* * *

Back at Kazuma's house, Eris stretched out on the floor happily. "Wwwooowww! This has been more like a vacation than an interstellar mission!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself Eris," Kazuma answered as he tinkered with something on his desk.

"Arun was telling the truth about your species! You welcomed me and served that delectable food, and not only that, you let me join in on all the singing and dancing too!"

"Yeah. The cat probably thought you were a Nekomata. Among the Youkai races, Nekomata, Nekoshou and Inus are the most welcomed among humans."

"All those terms are so confusing. But you and your fellow humans are so kind."

After a moment, Kazuma turned to her and asked, "Well, is there anything you wanted to do today? 'Cause I'm almost done tinkering. I have to go return a few things to a friend of mine. Excellen, think you can watch the house while I'm gone? Without molesting Eris."

"I offer you no guarantees," Excellen answered plainly as she ate a popsicle.

Kazuma looked at her flatly and then looked up. "And don't you touch my prototype, Linda."

Lind fell from one of the ceiling tiles and face-faulted on the floor.

"Prototype?" Eris asked curiously as he tail waved behind her.

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, just a little something I'm working on." He then grabbed a stack of movies and stood up. "Be back in a bit."

* * *

Later, Kazuma made his way down the sidewalk, deep in thought. '_Why did Ms. Itokazu get so worked up when Eris said she was an alien? She almost sounded disappointed. And then get all excited and happy when she saw the Bots? Wait…didn't someone on the Raizen High Annex mention something about some group of sci-fi fanatics obsessed with meeting alien life? Beautiful Contact Secret Society. Isn't that what he called it…?_' "Oh you gotta be kidding…" He sighed and shook his head. "No. No, no, no. Not Ms. Itokazu. There's just no way. But…she does know a lot about sci-fi…and…oh great…this is so gunna suck. And I just got out of craziness too…" he groaned.

"Soryu?" a voice asked behind him.

"Huh?" Kazuma muttered as he turned around. "Ah, Aoi. I was looking for you."

Aoi blinked curiously. "You were?"

He handed her the stack of movies. "Here, thanks for loaning these to me."

"Well, how were they?"

"They were pretty good," he answered with a smile.

Aoi smiled happily. "Good."

After an awkward pause, Kazuma asked, "So, uh, wanna get lunch?"

Aoi blushed lightly at the question. "U-uh, w-well…"

At that moment, a black car drove up to the two and stopped. The window rolled down to reveal a man in his mid-forties with slicked back, dark grey hair, light grey eyes, and a face filled with wrinkles wearing a formal black suit. "Hey, Aoi, what a coincidence."

Aoi's expression flattened completely. "Oh. Hello Mr. Endo."

Kazuma blinked in thought. "Who?"

"You know, I was just on my way to visit your parents, want a lift?" Endo asked.

Aoi flinched slightly and turned to Kazuma timidly.

Kazuma waved a hand. "It's fine, Aoi. We'll have lunch another time, 'kay?"

Aoi nodded in response. "Sounds good. How about the day after tomorrow?"

"That works. Take care Aoi!"

"Thanks! See you then!" Aoi answered before entering the car.

Kazuma then turned and walked away, furrowing his brow in thought. '_Hmm…you know, I never once heard Aoi talk about her parents. And that Endo guy…don't know why but he gives me a bad vibe. Like Doucheson._'

* * *

In Endo's car, as he drove away, Endo smirked and asked, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Isn't coming here a contract violation?" Aoi asked coldly, staring out the window disinterestedly.

"Something came up. There's an emergency job for you. I didn't want to come either, but I have orders. I admit I found that amusing back there, your behavior around him. That wasn't an act, was it? I wonder what Mr. High School Crush would think if I told him what you really are."

"Go ahead, I don't care. I'll just transfer to a new school. But before that," a large pistol appeared in her grip in a flash of light. "I'll kill you. And I won't do it because you obstructed my mission and caused me undue complications." She cocked the hammer back. "Instead, I'll do it simply because I want to kill you."

"H-hey now. Let's not get hasty here. "I-if you shoot, the car'll-"

"It doesn't matter," Aoi interrupted. "I'm called Charmed Momiji for a reason. I won't get a scratch on me. You on the other hand…"

"W-wait!"

"I think it's time to add another chapter to my legend, don't you?"

Endo's eyes widened before Aoi pulled the trigger.

The car swerved as a bullet burst from the windshield, causing the car to swerve wildly, eventually stopping in the middle of the road.

Endo sat hunched over the wheel, breathing heavily.

The gun vanished from Aoi's hand in a flash of light. "I'm only joking. So, what are the details of this mission you have for me?"

Endo shakily reached into the glove compartment of his car and handed her a large packet. "H-here…same thing as always. Eliminate a dangerous illegal immigrant and those who have been aiding and abetting her. The target's upper A-Class and you're free to use any means necessary."

"Understood."

* * *

In her bedroom, Manami sat and watched as Kazuma continued tinkering with something on his desk while, behind him, Eris sat sprawled on his bed, wearing only a shirt and a pair of panties. Manami growled in frustration. She rubbed a crack on her watch as she watched the two.

* * *

Aoi sat in the lounge of her house, next to a group of papers and pictures sprawled out on the table. She turned to the stack and looked at pictures of Eris, Kazuma, Chifuyu, Isa, and Excellen. "Dammit…"

* * *

"Yes! Finally!" Kazuma exclaimed with a grin.

Eris sat up suddenly at the unexpected shout. "What?"

"I got my latest prototype working!"

"What is it?" Eris asked as she walked up behind him.

Kazuma sat over a pair of gloves with many wires and plates coiled around them. "An upgrade variation of my Shock Gloves using the Kinetic Barriers I salvaged from Decepticon corpses to…" he trailed off as he put one of the gloves one and raised an eyebrow before pointing it at a trash can, "do this!" A burst of energy shot from the glove and hit the trash can, sending it flying out the window. "Hahah! Tony Stark ain't got nothin' on me!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Maki sat in her car, driving down the road, a frustrated frown on her face. "Dammit! She looked like a cosplayer, not an alien! An alien shouldn't look like that! It should be some kind of mind-based creature, a silicon-based lifeform with a bio-acceleration device, or a sentient mechanical being! Maybe even something with a radio-symmetrical exoskeleton! But not like HER! An alien's appearance should be so awe-inspiring you know it's an emissary sent from the cosmos! Instead I encounter one even Trekkies would have a hard time accepting as real!" After a short pause her frown instantly turned to a wide grin. "Then my dear sweet student showed me something amazing! TRUE aliens! Sentient mechanical beings with form conversion technology! I wonder how many others like them are out there! Maybe my car is one! Oh that would be amazing!"

* * *

Shortly later she walked into a small bar within which multiple men sat, maintaining, servicing, and readying firearms of various types. "We will achieve Beautiful Contact." '_Hopefully without hurting Kazuma and his sisters._'

A well-built man with short, messy blonde hair and grey eyes wearing military fatigues and a red shirt turned to her. "We will achieve Beautiful Contact. And rest assured, ma'am, this creature you mentioned. She will not be humanity's first meeting with alien life."

* * *

At Kazuma's house, Kazuma, Eris, Chifuyu, and Isa sat around the dining room table eating grilled meat.

"Oohh! This food is so yummy!" Eris exclaimed happily. "By what term do you call this dish again?"

"Most people call it yakiniku," Kazuma explained.

"The meat's sssooo tender! I love the grilled taste! Plus the so-called teriyaki sauce and the grease from the meat give the rice a yummy flavor! It's purrfect!"

"Thanks. With all the ways I've been helping Sis save money we tend to use it on good food. And I'm forced to cook it," he added with a sigh.

"Is that a problem?" Chifuyu asked with annoyance.

"N-not at all, dear sister," Kazuma answered weakly. He then turned to Eris. "So, what made your people decide to explore the galaxy?"

"We residents of Catia felt that our people had started to stagnate," Eris began. "Not only culturally, but we also felt we were genetically stagnant as well."

"Ah. So in order to gain greater genetic diversity you all felt it best to travel around and mingle with any race you find."

"Not just any. We wanted to be sure we didn't bring in harmful mutations. At any rate, it was during this time we discovered the Citadel Council. Within forty earth years we had our own seat on the Council."

"Wow. You guys must have done something impressive."

"We introduced them to quasi-antimatter bullets. Specialized ammunition that only destroys inorganic material."

"Seriously?" Kazuma asked in disbelief.

Eris nodded. "Yes. We Catians believe that all life is precious. And that death, no matter the reason, is a waste of potential, of opportunity."

Kazuma frowned in frustration when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" Isa said happily as she ran towards the door. As she opened it, she smiled widely. "Riko-Chan! Mikan!"

"Ah great," Kazuma muttered as he walked to the front door and saw two people standing in the doorway.

The first was a young woman with short, shoulder-length, orange-brown, slightly messy hair, golden-brown eyes, wearing a white shirt with red sleeves, a short denim skirt, and simple shoes.

The second was a girl with long, mid-back length, wavy brown hair, a fringe of bangs falling over her forehead, part of it falling between her golden-brown eyes, and a small tuft tied in a ponytail atop her head, wearing a pink, sleeveless blouse with a dark purple skirt, and short black boots.

Eris looked at the two curiously. "Who are they?"

Kazuma sighed motioned to them. "These are Riko and Mikan Yuuki. They live next door."

The second girl, Mikan, turned to Kazuma and asked, "Hey, we saw all the commotion the other day, so what's…why is there a Neko here?"

"She's not a Neko," Kazuma corrected bluntly.

"She looks like one."

Eris smiled and said, "I'm a Catian, from planet Catia."

Mikan looked at her incredulously. "Right…and Kazu has a girlfriend."

"Excellen's my girlfriend," Kazuma added plainly.

"What?! You actually got one!?" Mikan asked, shocked.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "You don't have to sound _that _surprised you little brat. Or maybe you don't want me cooking for you both anymore?"

Mikan twitched an eyebrow.

"So, what was all that noise the other day?" Riko asked curiously. "You guys just vanished."

"Ah we had to go to Tokyo International Airport because Sis' uncle was coming home. And the noise was probable one of my prototypes," Kazuma explained.

"Ah," Mikan muttered in understanding. "Oh! Did you hear about the mess in Britannia? I heard a bunch of terrorists in stolen Arm Slaves went on a rampage."

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Heard about it from Kai. Though, he said only a few where Arm Slaves. The rest were Knightmares." '_An actually believable story._'

Riko furrowed her brow in thought as she looked at Eris. "Wait, so is this girl a Nekomata or not?"

"She's an alien Neko."

"I'd say it's impossible, but then again, I said that about you finding a girlfriend," Mikan muttered derisively.

"No more of my cooking for you," Kazuma said bluntly.

"Uwah! That's no fair!"

"So why are you here?"

Mikan nodded and held out a plate with rice and chicken, a sauce covering both, wrapped in plastic wrap. "Actually, I made dinner tonight for me and Riko. I made a little too much though." She handed the plate to Kazuma and asked, "Mind telling me what you think?"

"Not at all," he answered before unrolling some of the plastic and taking a couple bites. "Hmm…pretty good. Though it's a little heavy on the sauce. You should lighten the amount you put on it or you won't bring out the full taste of the dish, Mikan."

Mikan nodded with a small smile. "Okay, thanks."

Riko stared at Mikan suspiciously.

Mikan twitched an eyebrow and elbowed Riko in the abdomen. "Okay, thanks, we'll be going now."

"Friends of yours?" Eris asked after the two left.

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, they live next door to us. Riko and I go to the same school and Mikan's her little sister. Their mom is usually away on business."

"That's nice."

"Right. Sorry about the interruption, but you were talking about your race's expansion into the galaxy."

Eris nodded. "Right, after seventy thousand years of stagnation our race headed out into the galaxy to give other races a peek at our culture, and hopefully to get an eyeful of theirs. We really hope that if we show you ours you'll show us yours."

Kazuma flattened his brow in disbelief. "…Do you have any idea how sexual that sounds?"

* * *

Manami sat in her room, continuing to observe the two, with Janis listening to the feed. "This looks and sounds more like a late night cable movie than a surveillance feed," Janis muttered in amusement.

"What's our next step, JACK?" Manami asked with a sigh.

"We launch an op to nab that little alley cat. Oh, and before I forget, I did get permission for you to tag along."

"Remember," Natasha added. "Nonlethal force. Direct orders from above."

"JACK, who's that?" Manami asked.

"Ah. I forgot that I never introduced you," Janis explained. "When we meet up I'll give you the full intro."

* * *

Later, after night had fallen, Kazuma and Eris, whom was still barely clothed, stood on the balcony leading off from his room.

"Space exploration, huh? I'm kinda jealous," Kazuma commented.

Eris turned to him curiously. "But why, Kazuma?"

"Until recently I didn't have any kind of plan for my life. I have one now, but you've got a really cool job going around meeting other races and going to other planets. So, seriously, Eris. You got one hell of a life."

Eris smiled and replied, "You needn't be jealous, this planet is full of many interesting sights all on its own. And I'm sure this job is one you'll enjoy and will compensate you well." She then blinked in thought. "That reminds me." She frowned in thought as her face reddened and her ears folded close to her head. "Hey, Kazuma, speaking of compensation…"

"Hhmm?"

She turned to him timidly. "You've done so much for me since I arrived here…" She began to fidget nervously as she trailed off. "And given the social structure of your planet, it's only fair I pay you some form of compensation…"

"No," Kazuma rebutted bluntly, seeing what she was getting at.

"B-but it's only proper that I pay you back. And until relations between our planets are formalized, I can't offer you any money. I can only offer you an alternate form of payment instead. And…" as she trailed off nervously she began unbuttoning the shirt she wore, "according to the materials I read, the optimum way would be…by sharing my body with you…"

Kazuma put his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me Eris, do you believe that one's first time should be special?"

Eris tilted her head curiously. "W-well, yes. But I also believe that one should always pay back debts as swiftly as possible. And…when no other goods, services, or currency is available, this is the optimum method."

"Did I ever ask for payment?"

"B-but…you've helped me so much and have been so kind. I can't just leave that unpaid, it would cast a bad light on my race if people thought we didn't pay our debts."

Kazuma sighed in frustration. "How 'bout this instead? How about you teach me how to cook some Catian dishes instead? Save your first time for the one you love. Don't whore yourself off or it'd cast your race in an even worse light."

Eris blinked in thought and then nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

Kazuma nodded happily. "Good. We can start now if you'd like. Oh, and Linda, you're not getting a live sex feed."

The blonde fell from the ceiling in frustration. "DAMMIT!"

"Kazuma," Eris began, getting the brunette's attention, "thank you. To be honest, I've only entered my sixteenth cycle, and I haven't any reproductive act experience."

"It's ok. Neither do I," Kazuma answered before the two laughed weakly in embarrassment.

* * *

"Ugh, barf!" Manami growled as she crushed the pen in her grasp.

* * *

At Aoi's home, Aoi sat on the floor of her lounge as memories of her first meeting with Kazuma filled her mind.

* * *

_Aoi walked into a bookstore and went to the rentals section and reached for a book on an upper shelf. However, when she did, Kazuma reached for it at the same time, grabbing it first._

_Kazuma blinked in thought before handing her the book. "Here, you take it."_

_"H-huh? Really?" she asked in surprise._

_He smiled and placed it in her hands. "I insist," he urged before turning and walking away._

* * *

Aoi sighed before looking out the window at the moonlit sky. "Just…why? Why him? Why'd you have to get involved in all this? With _her _of all people?"

* * *

The next day, Kai walked into the backyard of Kazuma's home and saw Kazuma, Eris, Chifuyu, and Eris standing together, looking at the ground. "Yo, Kazuma! Are you planting something?"

"Eris said she wanted to introduce me to someone," Kazuma answered.

"Back here?"

"Yeah," Chifuyu answered before sighing. "No clue why."

At that moment, the soil began shifting as small, white and red, cat-like robots rose from the ground.

Kazuma blinked in confusion. "…These…"

"They're so cute!" Isa exclaimed before picking one up in a tight hug.

Eris then clapped her hands. "Alright everyone, fall in!"

Isa pouted as the robot jumped from her arms and lined up with the others.

Kazuma furrowed his brow in thought as he looked at the little robots. '_Must…disassemble…learn…to make…_'

"Operations Check: Dance!" Eris shouted before the robots did a small dance before standing still. "Stand proud!" The little robots puffed their chests out confidently. "Look sad." The robots put a hand forward and slumped their shoulders. "Now sing!" They waved their hands back and forth in front of their faces. "They all appear to be functioning normally."

"So…cute…"

"What are they?" Chifuyu asked.

"They're Catian Assistaroids," Eris explained. She then pulled out a small sphere. "They're created by scattering these nanomachine capsules and-wait, where'd it go?"

Kazuma stood nearby, hunched over and cackling as he looked at the small orb. "Kukuku. Nanomachines. ACTUAL Nanomachines! Think of the things I can create with these after I reprogram them!"

"Well, those capsules use the soil they're planted in to fabricate the nanomachines."

Kazuma widened his eyes and then shouted, "LINDA! We've got a project! Nanomachine capsules that can fabricate dirt into machinery."

Linda almost immediately jumped down to the ground, shivering slightly from the impact, before running over to Kazuma. "Wow! There's so much those can do!"

The two then cackled maniacally.

"Yes! Think of the possibilities!" Kazuma exclaimed madly.

Chifuyu sighed in exasperation. "Great, he's lost it."

Eris tilted her head curiously. "Is something the matter with that capsule?" She then held up a small glass box filled with many more capsules. "I have more."

"…The possibilities…" both Kazuma and Linda muttered with slightly crazed expressions.

"What are they for?" Kai asked.

"They're here to help me with my research," Eris explained.

"Can those little guys wash windows?" Kai asked curiously.

* * *

Later, Kazuma, Eris, and Excellen walked through the city with the Assistaroids accompanying them.

Eris groaned and fanned her face weakly. "Why does it have to be so hot?"

"Sorry, it's always hot right as summer starts. But I've got the perfect thing. And you'll love it," Kazuma offered.

"Wow! So bold!" Excellen exclaimed lasciviously.

"NOT THAT!" Kazuma howled. "If I wanted that with her I would have taken up that offer last night!"

Excellen blinked incredulously.

"…I shouldn't have said that. Anyway, I was talking about Ice Cream."

"Ice…cream…?" Eris asked, perplexed.

* * *

Sometime later, Kazuma walked up to Eris and Excellen and handed them ice cream cones.

Excellen blinked curiously.

Eris took a bite and trembled. "Oooohh... it'ssocoldandsweet, it's delicious!

Kazuma nodded. "Yup. Best thing for a summer day."

Eris blinked in thought and then looked down, then at Excellen, then at Kazuma. "What about you? Aren't you going to have one?"

Kazuma waved a hand dismissively. "Nah. I'm fine."

"How about I share mine with you?"

Kazuma's face reddened before he shook his head. "Th-that's alright…"

"I insist!" Eris urged with a determined expression.

"F-fine," Kazuma rebutted weakly before taking a bite.

* * *

Nearby, on a walkway, Manami observed the group with a pair of binoculars and then crushed another pen in her grasp. "Can we move on this?!"

"Too many civilians around," Janis explained. "We'll have to wait, which is a big part of field work. Though it kinda annoys me how much he's doting on pussycat and ignoring my sweet little sister."

* * *

In another location, Aoi walked towards a large moving truck and entered the container in the back. "Now then," she said to herself before beginning to undress. She then stepped onto a machine that contained two large sheets of a black material. The sheets then compressed on her before compressing to her exact body shape and hardened, allowing her to break from the material whilst still clad in the material.

She then walked over to a large machine holding several large pieces of black armor that she stepped into, steam shooting out as they clamped around her.

* * *

Kazuma, Eris, Excellen, and the Assistaroids walked into a large library.

However, as they entered, Eris bumped into a man with scruffy red hair. "Oh, my apologies," she apologized earnestly.

"It's alright, neither was I," the man said with a hand on her shoulder before walking by. After a moment he grinned darkly. "Now there's something you don't see every day. This could get fun."

* * *

"Well that guy was a little creepy," Excellen muttered as she and the others looked around the library.

"Really?" Eris asked. "He seemed fine to me."

"You're an extremely poor judge of character," Kazuma chided, "so your opinion is invalid. Now why are we at a library?"

"I'm having the Assistaroids gather and collect data on human civilization."

"Ah. Just human?"

"Are there any other civilizations here?" Eris asked curiously.

At that moment, a woman screamed, "Look out!"

Kazuma and the others moved as several bookshelves fell and turned to see an extremely tall woman with a horn on her head.

"Yes. Yes there are," Kazuma added.

The woman bowed apologetically. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm not used to the size of your human buildings."

"It's okay," Kazuma answered flippantly.

After the woman left, Eris asked excitedly, "Wow. Who was that? She was so tall!"

Kazuma shrugged. "Don't know her name, but she had huge-"

"Ahem!" Excellen interjected.

"Horn! I was gonna say horn!"

"Riigghht," Excellen answered incredulously.

"Anyway, she's an Ogre. They're one of many Youkai, or Extraspecies, involved with human culture."

"Really?" Eris asked curiously.

"Yeah. There's hundreds of them. Nekomata, Inu, Lamia, Harpy, and many, many more. I do believe we at least mentioned Nekomata to you. Several times."

"Hmm…did you?"

"Yes. I did. I even called you one."

"Hmm…well, whatever. Assistaroids, commence data collection!"

"Using the internet would be faster."

"What's an internet?" Eris asked curiously.

"Seriously?" Kazuma rebutted in disbelief.

"It's a big series of cables that connects the world together, let's you go to different websites, stuff like that," Excellen explained poorly.

"I get it. So it's like the extranet."

Kazuma blinked in thought. "I…guess…"

"So how do I access this internet? Can I use it from my Omni-Tool?"

"No clue. We use computers, laptops, tablets, smartphones."

"Where can I find one of those?"

Kazuma then pulled a smartphone from his pocket and handed it to Eris.

"Ooh!" Eris cooed curiously before tapping away on the phone. Moments later she stiffened and turned bright red.

"What?"

"D-do human males really enjoy this?" Eris stammered as she handed him the phone.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he looked at the screen. "L-less than a minute and she already found porn…and not just any but BCP Porn…"

"Ooh! I love this one!" Excellen exclaimed. "This is the one whe-!"

Kazuma slapped a hand over her mouth. "Excellen. We don't need to corrupt Eris." He then shivered as she licked his hand, causing him to swiftly pull it away.

"Aaww, but corrupting innocence is so much fun."

"Eep!" Eris suddenly shrieked as she looked at the smartphone, which she had taken back. "Can something that big actually fit…?"

"No!" Kazuma suddenly shouted before taking the phone. "Not for you!" With a sigh, he muttered, "That was close."

* * *

Later in the day, the group left the library after spending most of the day having the Assistaroids collect data.

"This is wonderful," Eris said happily. "At this rate, I should have all the information I need about your planet within a week."

"Really?" Kazuma asked. "Even with the other cultures?"

Eris nodded. "Yes, it should be fine. Ugh…it's still so hot."

"Yeah, even with the sun going down."

* * *

Nearby, Manami continued observing the group and reported, "They're out."

* * *

Inside the moving truck, Aoi stood silently as Endo ordered, "It's time, Momiji."

"Activate system," Aoi said, causing a helmet to descend onto her head before the visor lit up with many different screens.

Kazuma and the others walked up to the ice cream shop and looked around curiously.

"There's no one here," Excellen muttered in confusion.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this."

Multiple lamps in the area began going out simultaneously.

Kazuma pulled out his customized gloves and slipped them on. "I think we've got trouble."

"Freeze!" a muscular man with a ski mask ordered as he walked out from behind the ice cream shop, pointing a submachine gun at the group.

A van then drove up, with a masked woman driving it, before six more men in masks jumped out of the side door, all holding firearms aimed at Kazuma and the others.

"We bring a message from the Beautiful Contact Secret Society! You, alien!"

"Huh?" Eris muttered in confusion.

"To preserve the uniqueness of mankind's first contact with interstellar life, we refuse to recognize your race! Remove yourself from our planet or we will!" He then released the safety on his weapon, as did the other men.

Kazuma raised a hand before a blast of energy shot from his hand, sending the man flying back. "Was a boring conversation anyway, now run!"

* * *

"The situation's changed," Endo stated as Aoi sat in the truck.

* * *

"What the heck!? What now, JACK!?" Manami shouted as she watched the masked men surround Kazuma and the others.

Janis remained silent for a moment. "Let's wait and see what happens."

* * *

"If you move again we'll fill all of you with holes!" another of the masked men shouted at Kazuma.

"Yeah, that'd be more threatening if I hadn't completed my new Repulsor Gloves. Which really, really work well. I mean, I was barely aiming at the guy," Kazuma rebutted.

"I can't stand that putrid alien!" a third man shouted before firing a shot at Eris.

"Dont like you," Kazuma growled before sending a pulse of energy outward, creating a small barrier that deflected the shot before firing a blast of energy at the man, knocking him back.

However, the first man came up behind Kazuma wacked him on the back with the butt of his gun.

"Kazuma!" Eris shouted in worry.

* * *

Manami flinched angrily as she watched the events transpire.

* * *

Aoi widened her eyes before the trailer opened and launched her up into the sky.

* * *

"Stupid brat!" the first man shouted before pointing his gun at Kazuma right before it was sliced in half. "What!?"

All of the other members turned as Aoi landed on the ground and began firing on her, their bullets bouncing off harmlessly.

A long metal staff appeared in Aoi's hand in a flash before she charged at the masked men. She rammed one man in the gut, hard, sending him flying back before turning to another man and hitting him across the head.

Two of the remaining men fired on Aoi ineffectually.

Aoi turned swiftly, knocked out the legs of one of the men with her staff before ramming it down, slamming him against the ground then spun the staff up, hitting the other man in the chin before striking him across the head, knocking him to the ground and thrusting the staff back, hitting the last man square in the forehead.

"The target's your priority," Endo reminded.

Aoi grit her teeth before answering, "Copy that…" A blade then flipped out of the end of the staff and lit up before she turned on Eris, swinging and lunging at the cat-eared woman.

"H-hey! Wait!" Eris pleaded as she barely dodged each of Aoi's swings.

Kazuma groaned as he came to and looked up, seeing Aoi lunging at Eris. His eyes widened before he acted on instinct, standing up and running between the two.

'_No!_' Aoi shouted in her mind as her spear neared Kazuma's chest before vanishing in a flash of light, causing her to slam into Kazuma, both falling to the ground.

"Gah!" Kazuma grunted as they hit the ground before kipping up and pinning the masked Aoi to the ground. "Alright, why are you people doing this!? Eris hasn't done anything to you bastards!"

Aoi flinched in shock, seeing Kazuma's face twisted in rage for the first time.

"Answer me!" Kazuma howled before placing one of his gloved hands on her head, "Or I'll make you!"

At that moment, police sirens blared in the distance.

"Oh what now?!"

As the police approached the area, Janis drove up near the area and fired a pistol, hitting Eris with a tranquilizer dart.

"Eris!" Kazuma shouted before he too was hit, followed immediately by Excellen.

Aoi grit her teeth and moved out from under the weakened Kazuma and took off.

Kai then appeared in the area, ramping up a set of stairs in his jeep, before throwing a flashbang grenade into the middle of the crowd.

Kazuma slowly fell into unconsciousness when he saw the hand of someone wearing a cracked watch pick up Eris and run off. "Mana…" he mumbled before passing out.

* * *

Sometime later, Kazuma slowly woke up in Kai's jeep. "What the…?"

"You okay, kid?" Kai asked.

"I feel like shit…" He suddenly sat up in shock. ""Where's Eris!? And Excellen!?"

Kai motioned to the back seat, where Excellen laid, unconscious. "Your girlfriend's passed out in the back. But Eris was taken away before I could get to you."

"Damn it! Where's the nearest fucking Military or S.H.I.E.L.D. Base?"

"There are too many, we don't have time to check them all."

"Damn…wait!" Kazuma exclaimed before pulling out his phone.

Elsewhere, Manami laid on her bed solemnly when her cellphone began to ring. With a sigh she answered it. "Yeah?"

"Hello, Manami," Kazuma said plainly.

"Oh, hey, Kazu-" Manami began before Kazuma interrupted her.

"Don't you 'Hey Kazuma' me you kidnapper!"

"What are you talki-!?" Manami argued, mildly annoyed, only to be interrupted again.

"I am _not _in the mood Manami! Where is Eris!?"

"Yeesh, calm down. Why are you asking me?"

"I saw your watch Manami. Whoever took Eris had the exact same watch as you with a crack in the exact same spot. Why'd you do it?"

Manami flinched and then frowned somberly. "I…wanted to get some field experience, I'm trying to get a job in S.H.I.E.L.D., remember?"

"So you'd throw your friends away for that job!? Some friend you are! I'd bet you'd shoot me in the back if it meant you get to become an Agent! Is that what I am?! A stepping stone to your goal!?"

Manami stiffened and widened her eyes. "H-hey! You know that's not true! Besides, it's your crazy girlfriend's sister who actually shot you guys!"

"So?! You were there! And took Eris! Now where is she?!"

Manami grit her teeth angrily.

* * *

Back in Kai's jeep, Kazuma put his phone away. "She's locked up in Hangar-F at Karina Airbase. That's not exactly the easiest place to get into. Even for one of the Aggressors."

"I've got a plan, but first we need to go and get Bumblebee and Sideswipe," Kai answered before reaching into his glove compartment and handing Kazuma a revolver. "Here, just in case things get hairy."

Kazuma nodded and looked over the revolver thoughtfully. "We should get Linda as well to hack their surveillance feed and the AGE Fortress if it shows up."

Kai shivered. "If that thing shows up I don't want to be anywhere near it."

* * *

At a large aircraft hangar, Janis and Natasha stood, frowning at a wrinkled man in a biohazard suit.

"Hey!" Janis shouted as several other men in biohazard suits laid the unconscious Eris on a wheeled table. "That's my target, you DI jerks can't just take it."

"You're done here," the man rebutted coldly. "This mission is now under our jurisdiction."

Natasha huffed in annoyance. "Wow, you Defense Intelligence Agency boys sure have some nerve, swiping a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Come now, both your S.H.I.E.L.D. and my DIA are servants of the people, are they not?"

Janis frowned and both she and Natasha got into her car before the two left.

"But I serve a different breed." He then turned around and asked, "Will this suffice?"

Soundwave walked up to the man and looked at Eris in thought before nodding. "She is sufficient. Begin the experiments."

* * *

Aoi sat watching a movie when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Aoi," Kazuma began as she answered. "I know we had plans tomorrow, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. Something's come up. Something kinda major. Maybe I can try to get a date with you later?"

Aoi frowned slightly. "Oh…okay…"

Kazuma then hung up, leaving Aoi silent.

* * *

Back at the bar, Maki slammed her fist on the table. "We blew it!"

"Still," the blonde man began, "my sources say the government won't enter into-"

"Now they think she's Earth's first alien contact!"

Suddenly, the door to the bar swung open as Kazuma and Kai entered the room, holding pistols aimed at the Beautiful Contact members.

"Sorry to interrupt, people, but make like ice and freeze!" Kai ordered.

Kazuma looked at Kai incredulously. "This is your brilliant plan? Get my teacher's little group of maniacs to help?"

"Who the hell are-Soryu!?" Maki shouted in surprise.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Yes it's me Maki. Your faaavorite student. Didn't know being your favorite meant you'd try to kill me and my friends!"

"Hey, who gave you the right to use my fir-!?" Maki began to argue, only to be interrupted.

"Who gave you and your club the right to kill innocents!?"

Maki flinched in response.

Kazuma clenched his fists angrily. "You fucking monsters wanted to kill an innocent girl just because she didn't line up with your self-obsessed, self-indulgent fantasy of what a TRUE alien is! You're all pathetic! Utterly, completely, pathetic, self-serving, egotistical, shortsighted, morons!"

"Wow, those're some impressive words," Kai muttered as the Assistaroids snapped pictures of the Beautiful Contact members.

"You little punk, you DARE insult our-!?" the blonde man began to argue before Kazuma blasted him with his Repulsor Glove.

"Stuff it!" Kazuma snarled. "I'm berating you all so no backtalk!"

Kai then interjected, "Just so you know, these pics are going on the net, so that the membership of the Beautiful Contact Secret Society isn't going to be so secret anymore. Unless…"

"You do what we say. Got it?"

Maki sighed in exasperation. "Great, I'm being blackmailed by my own student."

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm, so shut it," Kazuma snapped. "And get movin'. And to set the record straight, first contact with an alien race happened last week with giant alien robots."

* * *

Manami sighed as she sat on her bed with a solemn frown. "I'm sure Kazuma must hate me now."

At that moment, her doorbell rang.

She made her way downstairs and opened the door to see Aoi standing at her front door.

* * *

At a large military airbase, a large green semi-truck with a long silver trailer drove up to the front gate.

The blonde man from Beautiful Contact sat in the driver's seat and handed an identification card to the guard and was allowed to pass after a moment.

"So far, so good," Kazuma said quietly from the back of the truck with Kai and Maki, crouched down.

"It's thanks to his special access plate," Maki explained before they hit a bump, causing her to slam chest-first into Kazuma.

Kazuma immediately moved to the side with a reddened face.

"And the hour," the blonde man explained. "Most of the people 'round here at this hour aren't much better than rent-a-cops."

"Ah. That explains it." He then turned to the man. "So, uh, sorry about blasting you with my prototype. Kinda having another adrenaline filled day. Was hoping that time in Britannia with that giant alien robot rumble in Mission City was the last one."

"Don't worry. My back was aching ever since Mega-whatever flicked me with his finger. That little blast of yours corrected it a little."

"Wait, you got finger flicked by Megatron? I killed that guy."

"And he nearly killed me. I only joined Beautiful Contact because I figured they'd believe me when I said I almost got killed by a giant alien robot."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "Huh. So you'er ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Great. This plan might actually…work…something's not right. Hey Linda, you in their system?"

"Why?" the blonde asked as she sat in the sleeper of the cab on a laptop.

"Something feels off here. I want you to do a readout of the place and see what the surveillance has."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Inside of a large underground room, many men in biohazard suits walked around multiple different computers, with a large container in the center, with an unconscious and cuffed Eris inside.

The tranquilizer finally wearing off, Eris slowly awoke and looked around curiously. "Where…am I…?"

"I bet you have lots of questions," the leader of the group muttered as he walked up to the container she was in. "Very well, I'll answer them."

Eris nodded. "Okay, first, why am I here?"

"So we can terminate you. You're arrival is problematic you see, and I've deemed you detrimental to our interests."

"Why the secrecy? Why don't you refuse relations with my people?"

The man was about to answer when Soundwave walked up behind him. "Enough talk. Terminate this pest"

"Fi-" the man began to rebut when the building shook with tremors. "What the…!? Whats going on?!"

Eris narrowed her eyes as she sniffed the air. "You reek of dog, not good for you."

The man flinched in frustration, Soundwave narrowing his eye.

"It's against Council law to enter any form of agreement with the Dogisians."

The man snarled and turned to Soundwave. "Don't just stand there you overgrown bucket, find out what's causing these tremors and stop it!"

* * *

Outside, Kazuma and Linda sat at a computer, cackling madly. "Blow open a hole my little repurposed nanomachines!" Kazuma cheered as a cloud of nanomachines attacked and devoured the metal the hangar was made from. "Oh man, this is so awesome. Too bad they can't increase their numbers."

Linda grumbled and snarled, "I'm having enough trouble just controlling them, I don't need to add that to the code."

Bumblebee and Sideswipe emerged from the trailer of the truck and transformed before they saw something moving in the distance. "Hey, what's that?!" Bumblebee shouted.

Soundwave emerged from a large service elevator and walked out towards the group as the cloud of nanomachines devoured the hangar.

"Ah crap. It's the scientist," Kazuma grumbled.

Soundwave turned to the cloud as a low-pitched sound emanated from the crest on his forehead.

Linda's eyes widened. "NO NO NO! Dammit, he's overriding my control of the nanomachines! Goldbug, stop him!"

"Erm, it's Bumblebee," the yellow Autobot argued weakly.

"I don't care! Just stop him!"

"Alright, alright!" Bumblebee snarled as he charged at Soundwave.

Soundwave waved a hand, causing the cloud of nanomachines to charge at him.

Bumblebee hissed and started firing at the cloud, the miniature robots merely moving out of the way and surrounding him, beginning to slowly chew on his armor.

"Linda!" Kazuma exclaimed. "Press the off switch! I'm going in to rescue Eris!"

"But if I do that our babies will die!" Linda shouted desperately.

"If you don't _we_ will die!"

Linda growled angrily but then watched as Bumblebee ran towards Soundwave, her eyes flickering in thought. As Bumblebee leapt over the Decepticon, Linda pressed a button on the keyboard tearfully. "Mama's sorry!"

The nanomachines exploded as they enveloped Soundwave, sending him flying away, smoking and damaged.

Kazuma then immediately ran past Bumblebee and into the hangar.

Kai smirked as he pulled out two switches. "Well, guess it's my turn." He pressed one of the switches, causing a huge explosion. "Kaboom! And Kablooey." Another explosion occurred nearby.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Maki asked.

"I'm an Aggressor for a reason."

* * *

Elsewhere, a blue vehicle busted through one of the base's gates before the soldiers opened fire as it raced by.

"Well that got their attention," Manami said in the passenger seat. With a sigh, she continued, "Guess I can kiss my chances at S.H.I.E.L.D. goodbye."

"Yeah, and my job with Immigration Bureau of Japan," Aoi added. She then pointed to an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it that was sitting next to Manami. "By the way, that's for you."

"Thanks!" Manami exclaimed as she picked up the weapon, leaned out the window, aimed ahead of the car and fired a shot, destroying a checkpoint ahead of them. "Hell yeah!"

Aoi looked in the rear view mirror and saw two military jeeps approaching from behind and pressed a switch, causing a smokescreen to shoot out of the back of the car and make the two jeeps crash into each other.

"Wow," Manami muttered in surprise before looking around. "You know, for a S.H.I.E.L.D. op this place is surprisingly devoid of Agents."

* * *

Back in the underground bunker, the leader of the small group of captors looked around angrily. "Would someone tell me what the hell's going on out there!?"

The door to the elevator suddenly blasted open as Kazuma stepped out. "A rescue, duh."

"Kazuma!" Eris exclaimed from inside the container.

The man sneered and put a hand on the small keypad on Eris' container. "If you come any closer, I'll flood this pest's chamber with poisonous gas."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily and fired a round from the pistol, destroying the control pad. "I'm sorry asshole, but did you just call her a pest?"

"Y-you bastard! Why does the life of this one pest matter to y-!?"

Kazuma interrupted the man's spiel, shooting him in the leg. "I'm sorry. What was that? I didn't hear."

The man growled in pain. "You…bastard…what's your problem…? She's just a stupid who-!"

"Wrong thing to say fucker," Kazuma cursed as he shot the man in the arm. "Never. NEVER call those I know a whore."

Eris watched in surprise as Kazuma continued walking towards the man.

Kazuma looked at the man angered. "Now, remove those clamps from Eris or I remove your eyes from your head. And believe me. I'll make it burn."

"Alright, fine," the man answered angrily and turned to the lock on the chamber.

However, before he could press any buttons, Kazuma slammed the butt of his gun against the container, shattering the glass.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Just in case you want to gas her. You'll die too."

"And so would you!"

Kazuma nodded. "I'm willing to take that risk to protect a friend. Also, if you pull out a gun I'll blow your head off."

Eris' eyes widened before the man pressed a button, causing the clamps on Eris' arms and legs to unlock.

"Good," Kazuma muttered as the container opened, Eris getting out next to him and stretching. "Now, get your ass in there."

"H-huh…?" the man mumbled in confusion.

Kazuma grinned maliciously. "You have to be detained somehow so Fury and his friends can come and get you."

As Kazuma closed the container on the man and clamped his bindings Eris suddenly tackled Kazuma in a tight hug. "You came to save me!"

"Of course I did," Kazuma said with a smile. "You're my friend."

* * *

Outside, Kai, who had taken Sideswipe to lure some of the soldiers away, snarled as they were being pinned down by the sheer amount of gunfire. "There's a lot of guys shooting at us!"

Sideswipe groaned in irritation. "If I don't get a couple nanocycles to myself, my shields won't be staying for much longer."

"That's not good. Try to get behind some cover or something."

"I'm trying! But these guys are persistent…" After a moment of thought Sideswipe said, "Okay, we're going to need to split up."

"Wait, but for us to split up, I'll need to ju-!" Kai shouted before Sideswipe opened his door and dumped Kai out to the side and drove off, taking most of the pursuant soldiers with him. "Asshole! You could have been gentler about it!"

At that moment, Aoi and Manami drove up in Aoi's car as Kai was fired upon by more soldiers.

"Get in!" Manami urged as she opened the door.

"No need to tell me twice!" Kai retorted as he jumped in before the group took off.

"Where's Kazuma!?"

Kai pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. "Where are ya, kid?"

"With Eris," Kazuma answered. "Just locked the asshole working with the 'Cons inside the cell he had her in."

"Good. Those Contact guys already got a helicopter coming to get us, so just get the hell outta there."

"Right. Did Linda get in contact with Fury?"

"Dunno."

* * *

Kazuma and Eris ran out of the hangar as Bumblebee, with Linda and Maki inside, drove up.

"What took you so long!?" Maki demanded.

"Had to convince that asshole to let her out," Kazuma explained. "Cost two bullets."

"Just hop in," Linda urged. "That chopper's not far away. Oh, and Nicky knows about this little faux pas too."

"Good. Maybe he can also tell us what the hell he was thinking kidnapping Eris instead of just sending someone to talk."

* * *

Later, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Kai's groups met up.

Manami and Aoi gaped as they saw Maki get out of the car.

"M-Ms. Itokazu! What are you doing here!?" Manami exclaimed.

"She's here 'cause she pissed me off and had me shot at," Kazuma explained, causing Maki to flinch and sigh guiltily.

"Huh…?" Aoi muttered in confusion.

Kai turned as he saw a large helicopter approaching them. "There's our-" he began before the helicopter exploded. "There _was_ our ride."

The group all turned as multiple tanks rolled towards them.

Kazuma gulped. "Linda…is the second batch ready?"

"Working on it!" Linda rebutted in frustration.

"Then work faster!" Kazuma rebutted before turning to her and sitting next to her. "Here, I'll help!"

"Whatever you're doing, do it fast!" Manami urged.

"Cram it!" Kazuma hissed. "We wouldn't even _be _in this mess if you and your girlfriend didn't abduct Eris and hand her off to assholes working with Decepticons!"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me!"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm not!" He then pointed at Aoi and demanded, "And why'd you bring Aoi here!? You're putting her in unnecessary danger!"

"Actually," Aoi interjected, "I'm the one who brought Manami here."

"…Wha…?" Kazuma muttered in confusion.

"It's kinda hard to explain."

"I see…anyway, I think the coding is finished."

"Then use it!" Manami shouted.

"Right! Linda! Activate batch two!"

"Done!" Linda exclaimed as a second cloud of nanomachines emerged and flew into the air.

"Wh-what the hell!?" one of the soldiers shouted as the cloud barreled towards them, beginning to grind up and devour the metal the tanks were made of.

"Now devour their weapons my babies!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Manami demanded. She got back into Aoi's car and shouted, "Let's go while those soldiers are busy!"

"Right," Kazuma answered as the others all got back into the cars and left.

* * *

The group finally made their back to Kazuma's house, exhausted.

With a groan, Kazuma muttered, "Well, that went well."

"But now what?" Manami asked in confusion. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s probably pretty pissed off and Aoi's definitely lost her job."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has major egg on Nicky's face for this fiasco."

"I think you'll find the situation isn't quite as you expected," Janis said as she walked up to the group, whom all turned in shock.

* * *

**And cut! That brings an end to this chapter, so if you enjoyed it, post a review. If you were confused or unsure about anything, post a review. If you did not enjoy the chapter, you can go ahead and post a review, just try to be civil about it. Well, that is all for this chapter, so until next time, buh-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Hello to all, glad to see you reading this day. Although...I guess I cannot actually see you...nevermind. Anyway, hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, or at least did not hate it. I also hope this chapter is to your liking, leave a review if it is. As usual ****I would like to thank my coauthors, Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for their help. Anyway, time for reviewer responses, shall we?**

**redburningdragon: Your sarcasm is palpable all the way over here my friend.**

**superpeirce: Yes, eventually, they will. I cannot guarantee it will happen in this story, but it may happen in a later one.**

**The Extraspecies will definitely be interesting, especially the Inus. Actually, they are only really opposed to the creation of AIs. Plus, it is possible the Council has already encountered the Transformers.**

**Well that about does it for reviewer responses, so time to move on to the main event.**

**ATTENTION: There will be several lemons in this chapter. I will have them marked, just be aware.**

* * *

The group finally made their back to Kazuma's house, exhausted.

With a groan, Kazuma muttered, "Well, that went well."

"But now what?" Manami asked in confusion. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s probably pretty pissed off and Aoi's definitely lost her job."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has major egg on Nicky's face for this fiasco."

"I think you'll find the situation isn't quite as you expected," Janis said as she walked up to the group, whom all turned in shock.

"Ah crap. It's Excellen's trigger happy, mega-sexy big sis."

Natasha walked up to the group and explained, "I spoke with Fury. He didn't order this operation. Looks like that Decepticon wormed his way in. This whole fiasco was his doing."

Kazuma blinked curiously as he looked at the scantily clad redhead. "So, uh… who's this?"

Janis motioned to her partner and explained, "This is Natasha Romanoff."

Natasha turned to her surprised and annoyed.

Janis smirked. "Don't worry, this isn't an undercover mission. She's an Agent with S.H.I.E.L.D. like I am."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Do all Agents look like you two?"

"Some. That aside, I imagine you're rather upset. I can't blame you."

Kazuma frowned in annoyance. "Of course! My friends got shot at! Again! One of them getting abducted by S.H.I.E.L.D.! AGAIN!"

"Well just so you know, I'm sorry for the whole incident. I thought it was fishy from the start but orders are orders. Though it seems we got duped this time."

Kazuma sighed and shrugged. "Yeah. At the least I got to field test two new prototypes."

Janis then turned to Manami. "Oh, and Manami…"

Manami raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You don't need to worry about your chances with S.H.I.E.L.D., that was good thinking back there, and quick too. Sometimes we can use people who can bend the rules. Same goes for you 'Charmed Momiji'."

Aoi stiffened in response.

"Who?" Kazuma asked.

Janis pointed at Aoi.

Aoi sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Soryu. That was me, the one in the black armor that attacked you. I work, or, did work, for the Immigration Bureau of Japan. They'd send me out to kill dangerous illegal immigrants." She raised her hand before a pistol appeared in a flash of light. "And this ability is one reason why."

"So?" Kazuma asked.

"Wh - what…?" Aoi asked in confusion.

"You didn't kill anyone. Hell, you stopped your strike before it could run me through."

Aoi's eyes widened slightly. "B - but… I killed people for a living. You do know what that means, right…?"

Kazuma nodded. "I do. I just don't care. If I did, I wouldn't be hanging around Kai or flirting with the Goddess of Victory, Princess Cornelia. Besides, you're my friend."

Aoi blushed brightly.

Kazuma then turned to Manami. "As for you Manami, I don't hate you, either. I _am_, however, really pissed off. So you better do your best to make up for this." He then grinned deviously. "Okay?"

"Uh-oh…" Manami muttered before beginning to sweat uncomfortably.

Kazuma grinned. "Yes. You'll be a perfect guinea pig…"

"Crap…"

Janis turned to Kazuma and said, "The situation was covered up as a gas explosion, so you don't need to worry about the authorities."

"Gas? Seriously?" Kazuma asked incredulously. '_Why does that sound like a familiar cover story…?_'

Janis nodded and turned before waving as she left. "See ya."

"This is great!" Eris cheered. "Now that this mess is over, we can get back to data collection."

Kazuma folded his arms. "As long as you don't look up any more BCP porn."

Eris lowered her ears guiltily. "I won't…"

"Well, I'm going home," Manami said as she stood up.

"Yeah, me too," Aoi added as she stood as well.

Kazuma frowned in thought. "Aoi, you sure it's safe for you to go home?"

Aoi nodded with a smile. "I'm called Charmed Momiji for a reason. I'll be fine." She then turned and left with Manami.

Kazuma sighed and then turned to the others. "Unless anyone has any other plans, I'm going to go take a bath."

"Go right ahead," Chifuyu answered as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he sat back in the tub. "I haven't had a chance to soak like this in a while… feels real good to as well."

He blinked curiously as he saw a small flicker of light in the air.

"Please let me be imagining thi -"

He was interrupted as smoke suddenly exploded out in all directions.

"Uwah!" Kazuma exclaimed as he reflexively reached his hands out. However, he blinked curiously when he felt something soft in his grip and squeezed slightly. "H - huh…?"

He looked ahead as the smoke cleared and saw a girl with waist-length, bubblegum pink hair, emerald green eyes, noticeably large breasts, and a long, thin, black, pointed tail at the base of her spine with a pointed tip. However, what he noticed most was that fact that she was completely naked, his hands firmly planted on her bosom.

She looked at him curiously, then looked down and asked with a smile, "You done?"

Kazuma blinked and then pulled away from her with an intense blush. "S - s - sorry!"

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

"Uh… my bathtub?"

The girl tilted her head curiously. "My bathtub? What an odd name for a planet."

Kazuma sighed. "No, this specific place is my bathtub. The planet's called Earth."

She smiled excitedly. "This is Earth!?"

Kazuma shrunk back in surprise at her sudden exclamation. "U - uh, yeah…"

Eris suddenly burst into the room. "I heard an explosion! Are you… al… right…?" She looked at Kazuma with pink-haired girl in confusion.

"Oh boy… I can explain this… I think…"

Eris blinked in thought as she looked at the girl and then widened her eyes. "Uwah! Y - you… you're… Princess Lala!"

"Princess who?"

"Lala Satalin Deviluke, Princess of the Deviluke Empire and daughter of one of the Councilors!"

The pink-haired girl, Lala, pouted in frustration. "Oohh…I thought I was gonna be the first to meet an Earthling…"

"Dont worry," Kazuma interjected. "Eris wasn't the first to meet Earthlings either."

"Hey, what's all the…" Chifuyu asked as she approached the room before trailing off. "…KA-ZU-MA!"

Kazuma flattened his brow in frustration. "…I have nothing to say…"

Chifuyu clenched a fist before demanding, "You'd better come up with something before I smash your head in!"

"Some intergalactic being loves screwing with me?"

"Well, at least I escaped," Lala muttered in relief.

"Hey! Hey!" Isa suddenly interrupted as she walked into the room. "Another ship crashed today! This time it landed at Big Brother's school!"

Lala chuckled weakly. "Ah, that was probably mine. I'm not very good at piloting it."

"Oh just great," Kazuma groaned in exasperation. "Don't space ships have auto pilot?"

"Zastin damaged mine, so I had to pilot it manually," Lala explained.

Kazuma sighed. "Great. More trouble…wait, who's Zastin?"

Ignoring his question, Lala stepped out of the bath and asked, "Is it okay if I borrow a towel?"

Kazuma, turning away abashedly, answered, "N-no…it's fine…"

"Hold it!" Chifuyu interjected. "Who the hell are you and why the hell are you here!? And are you SERIOUSLY supposed to be ANOTHER humanoid alien!?"

Kazuma shrugged. "Apparently she is. Eris confirmed it and she used some type of matter transporter to get here."

Chifuyu groaned in frustration. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me…how the hell did you even get here?"

Lala smiled and held up her hand, showing a small bracelet on her left wrist. "This, Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun! I don't get to set where I go, but it transports biological matter to somewhere within a fixed radius." She then looked at her wrist curiously. "H-huh? Where'd it go?"

Kazuma sat, huddled nearby, examining the tiny device. "Unbelievable! An actual matter transmission device! And it's so small! I can't wait to take it apart to see how it works!"

"No!" Lala argued as she snatched it from him. "It's mine! You can't break it!"

Kazuma pouted as she took it from him. "Aww…but I wanna make my own!"

"I can show it to you later," she rebutted as she wrapped herself in a towel, her thin tail waving about in the air.

Eris frowned in thought and then asked, "Wait, Princess, why did you come to Earth?"

Lala frowned slightly. "Well…I'm being chased. I thought I'd be safe if I came to Earth. But my pursuers arrived and my ship was heavily damaged, so I was on the verge of being captured and taken back again. If I hadn't used this bracelet, right now, I would…"

"Well you're some place safe now," Kazuma interjected.

At that moment, the window opened and a tiny, impish creature with black wings, no facial features except swirls for eyes, and a beige body burst into the wrong and tackled Lala with a hug.

"Peke!" Lala shouted in surprise.

"Cool!" Kazuma breathed out in amazement. "Little robot with anti-gravity!"

"I'm so glad you were able to escape safely!" Lala cheered as she held the little robot, Peke.

Peke sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm glad the ship hadn't left Earth's orbit too swiftly." Peke then turned to Kazuma curiously. "Lala-Sama, who is that geeky Earthling?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "D-did that thing…just call me geeky?"

Lala frowned slightly in annoyance. "Peke, that was rude. He lives in this house." She then blinked curiously before turning to Kazuma. "Oh, that's right! I haven't asked your name yet."

Kazuma nodded. "Name's Kazuma Soryu Orimura."

Lala nodded in understanding. "Ah, so you're Kazuma." She then motioned to the little robot in her arms. "This is Peke, an all-purpose costume robot I built."

Kazuma looked at Peke in thought. "Hhmm…I'm guessing when worn as an accessory he projects a solid hologram in the form of clothing."

Peke huffed in annoyance. "I'm a girl!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in disbelief.

Lala shook her head. "No. She just transforms and wraps around me in different shapes."

Kazuma flattened his brow incredulously.

Lala then threw off the towel she had just put on and exclaimed, "Peke! Do your stuff!"

"Right!" Peke exclaimed before her body expanded outward and wrapped around Lala in the form of an outfit that covered Lala's entire body, that was mostly beige with purple around the shoulders and collar, a red and yellow tie that fell between Lala's bust, which was accentuated as Peke wrapped around it tightly, and a short, pleated partial skirt around her waist. Peke's head then turned into a large hat that fell atop Lala's head.

"Is it too tight, Lala-Sama?" Peke asked.

"It's perfect. I'm glad you got here so quickly, without you, I wouldn't have anything to wear. So, what do you think, isn't it magnificent, Kazuma?"

Kazuma nodded slightly. "U-uh, yeah."

* * *

Shortly later, Kazuma, now clothed, sat in his room with Lala.

"So what are you going to do now?" Peke asked.

"About that, I have an idea," Lala answered.

However, before Lala could explain that idea, two figures burst through the window and into Kazuma's room.

The first was a large, pale-skinned man with slicked red hair and a pointed goatee, a scar on the right side of his face, and black glasses with a black suit.

The second was a similarly built, similarly dressed man with combed down green hair.

"Oh come on!" Kazuma shouted in exasperation as the men flanked Lala.

The red-haired man frowned in annoyance as he looked at Lala. "You're such a bothersome person! We should have tied your arms and legs before you left for Earth! We should have forbidden your freedom!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Oh you did _not _just threaten her!"

"Stay out of it, Earthling," the green-haired man ordered before grabbing Lala's arm.

Kazuma swiftly grabbed his gloves from his desk, slipped them on, and pointed them at the two suited men and fired a blast of energy, causing them to slam into the wall. He then grabbed Lala's arm before the two leapt from his window to the neighboring house and ran off.

"Hey!" the red-haired man growled.

"Get them!" the green-haired man ordered.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap!" Kazuma snarled in annoyance as he and Lala ran across the rooftops from the two men.

"Kazuma, why!?" Lala asked in surprise and confusion as they ran.

Kazuma growled in frustration. "Hell if I know! But if it looks like a girl's about to be kidnapped, I'm not just gonna sit on my ass!" He glanced behind his shoulder and saw the two men chasing after them swiftly. "Holy crap they're fast! Is there any way to lose these idiots?!" Kazuma grumbled as he and Lala jumped onto the ground before a truck landed in their path.

"You're a real troublemaker, you brat," a new, gravelly voice snarled.

Kazuma turned and widened his eyes as he saw a large, hulking, reptilian humanoid with beige and red skin, red eyes with several scars on the left side, and red and black armor. "Wh-what the hell is that…?!"

"I'm not a what you damn Earthling. My name is Urdnot Wrex," the nonhuman, Wrex, rebutted.

"R-right…"

"Look, Earthling, I don't wanna break you in half, but if you annoy me, I will. So let the girl go and we'll leave this planet."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "What the hell? I'm not about to let you take her and do who knows what to her, scales!"

"Tch, have it your way, kid," Wrex growled before pulled out a large shotgun. "Then I'll just splatter you on the street first."

"Just try it!" Kazuma challenged as he aimed his gloves at the shotgun and fired a blast. However, the energy that came out was little more than a small puff.

Wrex blinked and then laughed loudly. "What was that?! A fart!?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "…Damn. Must have used too much of my own bioelectricity. Damn thing's safety kicked in."

At that moment, Bumblebee landed behind Wrex before standing up, towering over the alien.

Wrex turned and looked up at Bumblebee before sighing. "Oh fu-"

Bumblebee then immediately backhanded Wrex, sending him flying into a wall.

Lala widened her eyes in amazement. "Wow! A real Cybertronian! I've always wanted to study one! Excuse me, is it alright if I dismantle you and examine all of your parts?"

"Uuhh…" the Autobot muttered.

"No you don't!" Kazuma interjected. "You have to use the Decepticon corpses like I do!"

"Ooh!" Lala exclaimed excitedly. "Do you have any lying around!?"

Kazuma nodded. "Hidden, yes. S.H.I.E.L.D. let me keep some of the scrap and the body of the one I killed. And the weapon of Megatron while his body was dropped in the deepest ocean."

"Kazuma!" Eris shouted as she, Chifuyu, and Excellen ran towards him and Lala. "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I think."

"That's enough running!" a new voice interjected.

Everyone looked up and saw a massive ship floating overhead, with a beam of light that shot from it before a man descended from it.

As the light died down, they saw a tall man with chin-length, messy grey hair, blue eyes, and a long, thin, scorpion-like tail wearing grey and dark blue armor with a very bone-like appearance and multiple red gems on it and a long cape.

Kazuma grumbled slightly as he looked at the man. "…I want that armor…hey, ah, think you can come another day? I'm really tired right now, as is Lala."

"Zastin!" Lala shouted in annoyance.

The man, Zastin, sighed in frustration. "That's enough running, Lala-Sama. It's time for you to come back home."

Kazuma blinked curiously but stood his ground in front of Lala.

"Out of the way Earthling. If you refuse, I'll move you by force. So if you value your life, move."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "No. I won't let you take Lala some place she doesn't want to be, jackass!"

"Yeah," Lala interjected in annoyance. "I don't care about successors! Every day, day in and day out, it's one marriage interview after another!"

Zastin frowned. "That is not your decision to make, Lala-Sama. It is the ruling of your father, the emperor!"

Kazuma snarled. "Well her father sounds like the biggest ass in the galaxy!"

Zastin narrowed his eyes. "If you value your safety, I suggest you hold your tongue, Earthling. Lala is the first heir to the Devilukean Empire. And as such, it is her duty to choose a husband to give her a successor."

"And if she refuses?"

"One will be provided," Zastin explained plainly.

Kazuma sneered in derision. "Cue why I call him an ass! A father should let his daughter choose who she wants to marry! Not be forced into a loveless one!"

Zastin sighed. "A romantic notion, but one that holds no sway in matters as broad as this." He then drew his sword, which started as a bladeless hilt before a large green blade of energy emerged. "Now move or I will cut you down."

"I won't! I refuse to let someone else dictate the life of another!"

"So be it," Zastin responded as he readied his blade.

"Stop!" Eris suddenly shouted as she ran up to the group, causing them all to turn in confusion. She then pointed at Kazuma and explained, "That boy is the human ambassador to Catia, if you harm him, it will be considered an act of war from Deviluke to Catia."

"Oh… I see. Very well then." Zastin then sheathed his blade.

'_HE BELIEVED THAT!?_' most thought at the same time.

Kazuma sighed and thought, '_Looks badass but way too gullible…_'

"However," Zastin interjected, "though you may be the ambassador, I still insist that you hand Lala over to us."

"No," Kazuma rebutted plainly. "You have no real authority here on Earth due to Earth not being a planet under the command of the Citadel."

"Besides," Lala interrupted, "you can't take me from this planet, Zastin, based on Devilukean law!"

"What?" Zastin asked.

"We're engaged," Lala answered plainly.

"WHAT!?" everyone in the area shouted in unified shock and confusion.

Lala smiled and put her hands over her chest. "He performed the Devilukean proposal ceremony, and then was so kind to me. I couldn't possibly refuse!"

"What ceremony…?" Kazuma muttered.

"When a man wants to propose to a Devilukean woman, he grabs her breasts and then asks her to marry him."

Excellen smirked and scribbled in a notebook before stuffing it in her cleavage.

"Wait…" Kazuma muttered. "So… you're engaged… to… _me_!?"

"Yup!" Lala answered with a smile.

Zastin blinked in thought before turning to Kazuma. "Oh. You should have said so from the beginning. My apologies Milord, I hope my soldiers didn't harm you too badly."

"Uuhh…" Kazuma mumbled in confusion.

"We will leave at once to tell your father of the new development," Zastin said to Lala.

"'Bout time," Wrex snarled. "This planet's way too green for my tastes. I like Tuchanka's deserts better."

Chifuyu groaned in frustration. "I need a drink…"

"I need to play with the new member," Excellen muttered with a devious smirk.

* * *

The next morning, Kazuma awoke with a light groan. "What a weird-ass dream…" he muttered before rolling to the side. However, as he did, his hand landed on something soft which he reflexively squeezed before a long, thin, pointed black tail emerged from the comforter. "… Ah shit…" He immediately pulled the covers back swiftly and saw a fully nude Lala sleeping peacefully in his bed. He slowly and quietly got up before making his way to the restroom.

* * *

After splashing water on his face, he sighed. "I'm going insane… Truly. Utterly. Insane."

"What's gotten into you?" Chifuyu asked as she approached the brooding brunette.

Kazuma sighed and turned to her. "Simple. I've woken up with another naked alien in my bed."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

The door to Kazuma's room slammed open as Chifuyu looked inside.

Lala, still nude, sat up with a hearty stretch before looking at Kazuma and Chifuyu with a smile. "Good morning."

Chifuyu twitched another eyebrow.

"Why are you in my bed… naked?" Kazuma asked, perplexed.

"Oh, that's simple," Lala answered. "Peke needs to charge overnight, so I can't use her."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "We're getting you clothes."

Lala waved a hand. "Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that, Peke is enough."

"It's no problem," Kazuma insisted. "We just need to adjust some of Sis clothes. I can adjust them myself."

"You need to stop making these decisions yourself," Chifuyu argued.

"I do everything else around here."

Chifuyu folded her arms. "Yes, but it's my clothes. Buy some for her yourself."

Kazuma turned bright red. "I… I… c – can't…"

"Why not?"

"I can't… buy… _that_ kinda stuff… I'm a guy!"

"So? What's that got to do with you buying clothes for Baba?"

Kazuma flattened his brow in disbelief. "… Seriously…?"

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I didn't think you'd want me touching a woman's panties. Though, I do wash yours."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow. "… Lala, tomorrow you and I are going shopping."

"Okay!" Lala cheered excitedly.

"We certainly have enough money for it," Kazuma added.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes. "I thought JACK took that from you."

"I'm very swift." Kazuma raised an eyebrow as Chifuyu sighed, seeing something in the corner. However, when he investigated, he saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Chifuyu asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I guess."

* * *

The next day, Lala, Chifuyu, and Isa left the house to go shopping, leaving Kazuma at home.

He sighed as he flopped back onto his bed. He frowned in thought. '_You know… Excellen and I haven't gone on any dates yet… And all these girls landing in my lap… and now being engaged? Am I… worthy of Excellen?_' With a sigh he thought, '_She probably hates me for ignoring her…_' However, he sat up as he heard his door open.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

"Yo," Excellen said with a wave as she walked in.

Kazuma gaped as blood shot out of his nose. "E – Excellen! W – why are you dressed like that?!"

Excellen smirked, wearing nothing but a pair of frilly pink panties, the rest of her body open and exposed. Her smirk widened as she walked over to him. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kazuma, sputtering and bright red with embarrassment and confusion, answered in befuddlement, "U – uhm… N – no…"

Excellen smirked slyly, pushed Kazuma onto the bed, straddled his torso, slowly moving back and forth on his hips. "How 'bout now?"

"Uuhh… M – maybe…" Kazuma muttered as he felt his whole body heat up, his rationality leaving him slowly.

Excellen reached to his pants and rubbed his clothed erection. "This part of you seems to know."

Kazuma gulped.

Sliding the zipper down on his pants, Excellen said teasingly, "It seems like it wants out, it must be really tight in there. How about I free it?" As she did, his tool stood up from his pants, standing tall and warm in her hand. "My, my, you're certainly healthy for your age, aren't you?"

"Y – y – yeah…" Kazuma muttered, unable to form coherent thoughts at that point.

Excellen chuckled as she bent down towards Kazuma's shaft. "Hhmm… how about I put it in here?" She then tucked his length between her bosom, the soft mounds wrapping tightly and warmly around it.

Kazuma flinched as he felt the warmth engulf him as she slid her bosom down over his tool until the head emerged from between them.

Excellen snickered lightly. "It seems you're bigger than I expected. Perhaps I should make things a little more comfortable." After a moment, she stuck her tongue, allowing some of her saliva to drip down onto Kazuma. She then began moving her bosom up and down along his tool, the head poking in and out from between the soft mounds as she did.

Kazuma groaned as he felt the doughy warmth wrap and fold along him.

"My, my, you're a sensitive one. I wonder what would happen when I do this." She then pushed her hands inward, compressing her bust even more tightly around Kazuma.

Kazuma flinched with a groan as she moved up with the new compression.

Excellen blinked as she felt him swell between her breasts before his heat flowed out between them, splashing out from between the rolls with a squelch. Excellen trembled momentarily as a small bit hit her face. "Well, that was faster than I expected," she noted as she sat up.

With a light pant, Kazuma replied, "S – sorry… about that…"

Excellen giggled as she spooned the creamy warmth from between her bosom, surprising Kazuma as she gulped it down.

"H – hey, you don't need to –!"

Excellen waved a finger. "No, no, don't worry. Besides, I can see that you've still got more," she teased as she twirled her finger on the head of his member. "I think it's time we go for the main course, hm?"

"Th – the what…?" Kazuma asked in slight confusion as Excellen stood up, pushing her pink panties to the side, and positioned herself over him. "H – hey, wait a second…!"

Excellen pouted playfully. "Why? Can't you see? I'm already prepared."

Kazuma looked down with a gulp as Excellen's aroused fluids dripped from her, landing on his member below.

Excellen smiled slyly as she lowered herself towards him. "Now, shall we?"

Kazuma nodded dumbly as Excellen's opening touched his tip before enveloping it, his length spreading the lips it was pulled inside.

Excellen flinched slightly as she felt his staff begin spreading her walls as she slowly impaled herself upon it. "I – it's a little… bigger than I expected…" However, she stopped when she felt it hit her maidenhead.

Kazuma blinked in surprise as he felt himself hit it. "W – wait, y – you're a…?"

Excellen smiled. "Of course. I don't want this to go to just anyone. Now… just a little force, and…" She lowered herself more, attempting to push past the blockage, finding the pain to be too much to surpass.

Kazuma nodded to himself and wrapped his hands firmly around her soft, round rump. "If it just needs a little force, then…" He lifted her slightly and pushed himself down before pulling her down as he forced his hips up.

Excellen grit her teeth as she felt him tear through the blockage in her tunnel, small trails of blood leaking out as a result. With a shaky smile, she looked down at Kazuma. "Look at that… we're one now…"

Kazuma nodded as he began slowly lifting Excellen's hips and lowering his own before moving his up at the same time he pulled hers down towards him, moving back and forth within her warm center, each push moving him deeper inside, spreading more of her walls wide as he neared her deepest area.

Excellen, her face slowly warping with pleasure as she began reflexively shifting her hips up and down in time with Kazuma's, their fluids mixing with each fluctuation of their bodies. Her voice heaving with pants of ecstasy, Excellen asked, "Can you feel it? Your shaping it… my body is becoming your shape… yours alone…"

Kazuma gulped as his movements increased in speed and force, one of his hands moving up to grip her shifting bosom, burying his fingers in its softness.

Excellen moaned loudly as she felt the compression. However, in her throes her leg came out from under her, causing her to lose balance and drop. As she dropped, Kazuma length swiftly and wholly filled her, pushing against and forging past the entrance to her innermost recesses, entering her womb as her folds engulfed him to the base.

Kazuma trembled as Excellen howled with ecstasy from the sudden filling of her body, her walls contracting powerfully and sharply around Kazuma, seemingly attempting to crush him.

After several moments Excellen slumped forward slightly, panting and sweating. With an apologetic smile, she muttered, "How unsightly… looks I finished before you…"

Kazuma gulped, seeing the pleasure-clouded face of his girlfriend above him. "U – uh, right…"

"Guess that means I need to help you finish too," she added as she continued her motions, riding up and down along his mass, it stirring her insides as he restarted his own motions, the sounds of their fluids mixing and their bodies moving seeming to be the only sounds in the air as their movements hastened.

"I… I can't take it…" Kazuma mumbled before he suddenly sat up swiftly, shifting the surprised Excellen to her back as he picked up her leg, placing it on his shoulder as he repositioned himself, pounding inside of her with renewed vigor and speed.

Excellen's voice cracked from conscious speech to mere grunts and moans as Kazuma stirred and pounded her insides, pushing and filling the deepest part of her. She gripped the sheets tightly as his movements reached a fever pitch before he suddenly stopped as he slammed deep within her. A loud, carnal groan of ecstasy erupting from her throat as Kazuma reached his limit, filling her with seed as his member pulsated within her. Excellen trembled and twitched as the release filled her body, causing her abdomen to swell slightly before she could not contain more, the excess splashing out from the gap between them.

Kazuma sighed and grunted before he pulled himself from her, falling back onto his bed as the semen he filled her with flowed from her tunnel.

After a moment's pause, Excellen's eyes glanced at his seed covered member before she pulled herself up and moved towards it.

Kazuma flinched slightly before looking down as he saw Excellen thirstily licking his staff, lapping up the fluids coating it. "H – hey, Excellen, you don't need to –"

Excellen silenced his argument by lightly clamping her teeth on the end of his mast. She then continued to swirl her tongue around it, drinking every drop from it.

Kazuma tensed in response. "S – seriously…?!" he exclaimed as he released again, Excellen firmly wrapping her lips around the top as he sprayed every last drop down her expectant throat. As he sighed in exhaustion, Excellen sat up with a smile.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

As he fell to unconsciousness, he frowned curiously as he noticed Excellen's eyes flash red before his vision went black.

* * *

Sometime later, Kazuma groaned as he awoke. "Wh – what the…?" He turned to the side and saw the sun falling below the horizon. "Damn… how long did I sleep…?" Rubbing his eyes groggily he frowned in thought. "Wait… so then… was that all a…?" His vision was then drawn to his bed, where he saw a faint stain in the sheets. After blinking in thought he smiled warmly before groaning. "Ah crap… if Sis sees that she'll blow a gasket."

* * *

Kazuma, carrying his balled up bedding, made his way downstairs when he saw Excellen walking past him.

She turned to him in confusion. "What's all that about?" Smirking slyly, she asked, "Did you have a nice dream again?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Don't you remember?"

"Remember? Remember what? I haven't been here all day, I've been out with Chi-Chan, helping her keep Lala from blowing stuff up."

Kazuma frowned in confusion. "I see… n – nevermind, I need to use the washer."

Excellen blinked in mild confusion as he walked away.

* * *

The next day, Kazuma sat at his desk as Excellen excitedly barged into the room.

"Uwah!" Kazuma exclaimed at the sudden intrusion. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?"

Excellen grinned as she walked up to him. "Come on, come on. Don't stay cooped in here all day. Let's go do something!"

"H – huh? O – okay, don't pull!"

* * *

Shortly later, as the two made their way into the main area of the city, Kazuma looked around uncomfortably as the people around him looked at him in surprise.

Excellen hung off his arm, wrapped tightly around him as they walked, his arm pressed between her cleavage tightly.

Kazuma gulped slightly as they walked. "You know, you don't have to hang around me all the time like this."

With a faux pout, she retorted, "Oh? Don't like it?"

Kazuma shook his head wildly. "No, no, it's fine. Though you kinda surprised me."

Excellen grinned playfully. "I know you liked it though!"

Kazuma blushed. "Y – yeah… a – anyway let's get that book."

Excellen blinked curiously. "Book?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Eris wants to know about the different Youkai species so I'm getting her a guide. And where better to buy one than at a Youkai run bookstore?"

Excellen tensed slightly. "R – right…"

"You okay?"

Excellen smiled brightly. "Yup!"

"Okay…" Kazuma answered unsurely before turning ahead. "Ah, there it is."

As they approached the store, Excellen frowned in thought before stepping away from Kazuma somewhat. "Hey, you mind if I wait out here?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Not at all. It shouldn't take too long."

* * *

Shortly later, Kazuma came back out of the shop as Excellen sat on a bench nearby. "Hey Exe! Got the book!"

Excellen stood up and turned to him with a wide smile. "Great! Now what?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "Hhmm… well, want to get ice cream?"

Excellen thought for a moment then smiled widely. "Sounds great!"

"Cool. Let's go. Though, think we should bring Lala and Eris some back?"

Excellen shook her head in response. "Nah, I think it'd just melt in this heat."

"Ah," he responded with mild disappointment. "Too bad. Wanted to see how they'd like milkshakes."

Excellen then began pushing him towards the ice cream stand. "Come on, come on!"

"Okay, okay."

* * *

Shortly later, Kazuma ran towards the waiting Excellen, holding two ice cream cones in his hands, one chocolate and one with multiple scoops of vanilla, Excellen waiting excitedly.

"You sure you just wanted vanilla?" Kazuma asked curiously as he handed it to her before sitting down next to her. "You usually get more."

Excellen grinned as she began licking it happily. "Yep, it's fine!"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Fine by me. Anyway we should enjoy this and get back."

"Right!"

* * *

As they walked back towards the house, Excellen suddenly screamed in surprise.

"Excellen!" Kazuma shouted in concern as he turned before seeing her lying on the ground, her vanilla ice cream splattered all over her. He remained in baffled silence.

"Oohh…" Excellen groaned in annoyance. "I'm all sticky now."

"Y – yeah…" Kazuma muttered with a gulped. C – come on. There's a bathroom somewhere in the park."

Excellen stood up and shook some of the ice cream off before pointing to a spot beyond some trees. "There's a water tap right over there. If we don't hurry this stuff will stain my clothes."

"O – okay…" Kazuma answered uncomfortably as the two walked behind the trees to the standing water tap.

Excellen turned the faucet's knob to no avail. She then repeatedly turned it, banged the faucet rather hard and then groaned. "Damn… it won't turn on."

"Let me see," Kazuma insisted as he stepped up to the faucet.

Excellen smirked as Kazuma turned the knob, causing the spout to shoot off before water began spraying out wildly.

"Wh – what the…!?" Kazuma shouted in confusion. He then turned to Excellen in worry. "Excellen, are o – uwahah!" he shouted and sputtered as he saw Excellen sitting on the ground, her clothes soaked and transparent, causing blood to shoot from his nose. "I – I'm so sorry! I – I'll go get a towel!" Kazuma stammered.

"No, it's alright," Excellen eased as she stood. "It'll dr – uwah!" she gasped as she tripped on the flown spout, landing atop Kazuma with her sopping wet breasts planted right on his face.

'_Must… resist… urge to… motorboat…_' Kazuma urged in his head.

"Oh…" Excellen muttered. "I'm sorry, now your clothes are all wet." She then sat up, her hand accidentally landing on his pants, feeling his engorged mass inside. "O – oh my."

Kazuma remained in stern silence. '_Not good, not good, not good._'

"You can't go around like this." After a moment of thought, she added, "I guess since it's my fault, I'll deal with it."

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

"H – huh?" Kazuma muttered in confusion as she unzipped his pants before she pulled out his mast, looking at it with an elated smile.

With great desire, she wrapped her lips around his staff and began sinking up and down, her mouth suctioned tightly around it as her tongue swirled and enfolded it.

Kazuma grunted as she moved her mouth along his member, it plunging down her throat as she seemingly tried to swallow it, her lips touching the base as it filled her throat, her neck swelling minutely.

"D – damn," Kazuma grunted slightly as he clenched his teeth from the sensation.

Excellen continued her motions, his length diving in and out from her throat, her tongue swirling around every single spot on it before she felt him begin to grow in her mouth. She smirked as Kazuma groaned before releasing, spraying and caking the inside of her throat with his seed, Excellen gulping every drop happily. After cleaning it all she released his member from her grasp and smirked. "My, my, that was a lot more than I expected."

Kazuma sighed.

Excellen blinked in surprise. "Oh dear, that didn't fix it."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and looked down to see he was still at attention. "H – huh? How…?"

Excellen shrugged as she stood up and raised her skirt, revealing her lack of panties, before placing herself over him.

"W – w – wait!" Kazuma stammered in surprise and confusion. "Here!? What if someone sees us!?"

Excellen sighed. "If you're so worried about it…" she began before leaning down, pressing her lips against his, pulling his tongue into her mouth as she lowered herself onto his rod, it entering and spreading her insides as she did.

Kazuma happily and excitedly explored the interior of her mouth, pressing and stroking every surface as Excellen rode up and down upon him, his length stirring and stretching her insides.

She moaned into his throat as he expanded her walls with his size and pulled on her tongue with his own.

Kazuma groaned as well as she plunged deeper onto his mass, it forging its way into her womb, entering to the very deepest part of her, causing her body to tense and tremble as she reached her own climax.

Taking it as his cue, Kazuma instantly standing to his feet, positioning his body against a tree, repositioning Excellen to press her back against his torso as he held her legs in his hands, swiftly and immediately diving back into her body. Moving his hips back and forth as he shift her body up and down, Kazuma's movements hastened further and further, Excellen's mind going blank from the pleasure, her lips locked with his being the only barrier to her howling out in euphoria.

As the speed of his thrusts continued to rise, Kazuma felt Excellen's walls tightening around him as he grew, their mixed fluids dripping down below before he gave one last thrust, pushing as deep within her as he could.

Excellen widened her eyes and trembled as she felt him pumping into her, his length pulsating with pump after pump, more of Kazuma's flooding into her body, causing her abdomen to begin to swell before it could contain no more, the excess spurting out onto the ground with loud gushes.

After several moments the two both slumped to the ground, exhausted.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

* * *

Sometime later, Excellen walked through the area around the bookstore in confusion as the sun dropped below the horizon. "Geez, where is he?" she grumbled in frustration. "It's like he's disappeared…" Moments later she walked around a corner and saw Kazuma. "Hey Kaz –" However, her words stopped suddenly as she saw Kazuma walking with her. Another Excellen. "What… the… hell…?" she mumbled in confusion and shock.

Kazuma sighed as he and the other Excellen walked before he looked ahead and gasped. "Wh – what the…?! E – Excellen…?!"

'_Crap!_' the other Excellen shouted in her head.

Excellen, her eyes wide in shock and despair, asked, "K – Kazuma… what… what's going on here…?"

Kazuma looked between the two Excellens in dumbfounded confusion. "I – I, but… what the hell…!?"

Excellen lowered her head and demanded, "What the hell's going on here!?"

"I – I don't know!"

Excellen clenched her fists tightly and glared, with anger and despair, at the other Excellen. "You… who the hell are you!?"

"U – uh…" the other Excellen stammered.

"Answer me dammit!"

"Y – you…?" the other Excellen retorted weakly.

"Bullshit!"

Kazuma stood in silent shock as he looked at the two identical women before his eyes widened in horror. "W – wait… if… she's not… then that means…" His blood ran cold as he turned to Excellen. "No… I – I didn't lose my virginity to my girlfriend…"

Excellen paled when she heard Kazuma. "Wh – what… did you say…?"

Kazuma stumbled before falling to his knees, planting his face in his hands.

Excellen's eyes widened further before she turned to the other Excellen with a furious scowl. "You… you…!"

The other Excellen gulped in worry.

"Why…?" Kazuma asked in a heartbroken tone. "Why did you do this?"

The other Excellen paled as she saw the defeated expression on his face.

"Why…?" he asked in a sad tone with rising anger. "Why!?" he demanded angrily.

She stepped back, mortified and dejected. "B – but… I… I just…"

"Why did you trick me?!" he shouted as he stood up and faced her. "Why did you make me break my promise to my girlfriend!"

"I… I just… I…"

"Answer me dammit!" Kazuma and Excellen both demanded, many emotions swirling in their minds.

The other Excellen stumbled back, unable to comprehend the situation. "I… I just wanted you to like me… and I thought… that if I turned into her you would…"

However, as they spoke, a new moon, turned completely black, rose in the sky above them.

As it did, the other Excellen's body began to turn black. She looked down at her hands in horror as her eyes turned red, her hair turned black, and multiple, shadowy tendrils surrounded and enveloped her.

Kazuma and Excellen stepped back in fear.

Moments later, the tendrils folded away, the form of Excellen replaced with the form of a young girl with bright red eyes, fair skin, and short, messy black hair wearing a simple black dress with a ragged, knee-length skirt, and no shoes.

The girl stumbled in fear before dropping to her knees, cupping her face in her hands as she began weeping loudly. "I didn't want this to happen! None of it! I just wanted you to like me…!"

"Who are you?" Excellen demanded coldly.

Somberly, the girl answered, "Karina… Karina Tarask…"

Kazuma twitched slightly as he looked at the sad form of the girl. "Must… hug… cuteness…"

"I think you've done enough hugging," Excellen said bluntly.

Kazuma instantly froze. '_She's _really _pissed off!_' he shouted in his mind. He then immediately turned to Excellen and bowed. "I'm sorry!" he apologized deeply, surprising Karina and Excellen. "It's all my fault! She acted exactly like you!"

Karina flinched in surprise.

"I should've been more aware! I should've realized it wasn't you! I'm sorry! So blame me, not her! I'll do anything to make up for it!"

Karina's eyes widened. "B – but… I… I'm the one who –"

"So please Excellen," Kazuma interrupted, "don't blame her for what I did!"

Excellen turned to him and sighed. "Fine. Me, you, bed, no pants."

Kazuma looked up at her shocked. "A – Are you sure? You're not… mad…?"

"I am. But at myself more than anyone else."

Kazuma frowned in befuddlement. "What? Why?"

"If I had been a little more obvious we both wouldn't be virgins right now and there wouldn't be a sad Youkai over there." She then pulled something out from her cleavage and scribbled in a notebook. "There."

"Huh…?" Kazuma asked.

Excellen pointed at Karina. "That girl's a Doppelgänger." She then frowned somberly. "They usually go after men who feel unrequited love."

Kazuma blinked in bewilderment.

She lowered her head guiltily. "That would mean… you felt that I didn't love you."

Kazuma remained in stunned silence.

She then put a hand on his cheek with an apologetic smile. "So, I guess this is kinda my punishment for making you feel lonely."

Kazuma stared at her in shock.

Karina turned and began to walk away from the two.

"Hey!" Excellen called out, stopping her. "What are you doing walking off?"

Karina turned to her sadly. "I just got in the way, I just hurt you both. I shouldn't be here anymore."

"Nah," Excellen dismissed. "It's my fault really. And I just put your name on the list."

"List?" Karina asked.

Excellen grinned and held up the notebook from her cleavage. "Yup! The Harem Member list!"

"W – wait!" Kazuma interjected. "_That's_ the list!?"

"Yep!" Excellen answered with a grin.

"So… you… don't hate me…?" Karina asked, perplexed.

"No," Excellen answered with a smile before smacking Kazuma on the back. "And Kazuma never hates cuteness."

Karina blinked in confusion. "Cute…?"

"Yeah!" Kazuma urged as he walked towards her. "You're absolutely adowable!" he exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. "So cute!"

Karina's eyes widened as her face turned red before tears of joy began falling from her eyes. "Th – thank you…"

"What for?" Kazuma asked as he stood.

"Accepting me…"

Kazuma smiled as he patted her head. "You say that as if we'd do anything else."

Excellen nodded in agreement.

The girl smiled brightly and warmly.

* * *

Chifuyu sat on her sofa, watching television, when the front door opened. "Hey, about time yo –" She stopped as she saw Kazuma and Excellen standing with Karina between them. "…Do I even want to know where that little girl came from?"

"Eek!" Karina suddenly shrieked as she ducked behind Kazuma.

"Cute…" Kazuma muttered.

Excellen frowned and then whispered to Kazuma, "Doppelgängers don't like it when people who aren't their lover see their true form. To them it's the same as being naked."

"Oh…"

"Well?" Chifuyu asked crossly. "I'm waiting."

"A new house guest," Kazuma answered succinctly.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow. "… I don't even want to know."

* * *

Up in his room, Kazuma and Excellen sat on Kazuma's bed as Karina sat on the floor, looking up at them with an innocently confused expression.

"Cute…" they both muttered in awe.

Kazuma sighed and folded his arms. "Well, we can't let it stay like this."

"What do you mean?" Excellen asked.

"Well, her true form is embarrassing for her to be in, right? Wouldn't it be rude if we asked her to walk around like that all the time?"

"Yeah…"

"But it also wouldn't do for her to copy someone else and run around like that person. So she needs an original form."

"Like what?"

Kazuma hummed in thought before picking up a pencil and a drawing pad and began sketching on it, occasionally looking up to glance at Karina and Excellen.

Karina turned to Excellen in confusion, the blonde merely shrugging.

* * *

A little later, Kazuma put down the pencil and turned the pad around for the two to see the image. "It's just a rough sketch, but what do you think?"

The two looked at it in thought.

Excellen looked at him incredulously. "This is supposed to be a _rough _sketch!? It looks like a damned portrait!"

"I like it," Karina said plainly.

"Okay then, try it," Kazuma suggested.

Karina nodded and stood up before her body was enveloped in black tendrils, turning her into a featureless black shadow. The shadow began to change and morph before the tendrils receded, revealing a tall young woman with elbow-length, messy blonde hair that fanned out towards the bottom, bangs that flared out widely, mismatching eyes, the right red and the left green, and a modest bosom. However, in the midst of Karina's transformation, she forgot to include clothing.

Seeing this caused Kazuma's nose to bleed.

"Oh-hoh!" Excellen exclaimed. "I like it! But I don't think your real name fits for this form. Hhmm… ah! How about Katina Tarask?!"

Karina, or rather, Katina, face-faulted.

"Yeah! Works perfect! Say, Karina, you're able to mimic any kind of personality, right?"

Katina raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am."

"Ok then! Let's try a Tsundere for this one!"

Katina nodded and closed her eyes for a moment before opening her eyes. "I'll try it, but only because I want to."

"Also," Kazuma interjected, "you should put some clothes on."

She looked down in thought and then blushed brightly. "Kya!" She punched him to make him look away as clothing materialized around her, a green blouse, red button-down shirt with long sleeves, a simple, knee-length white skirt with a slit up the side, and simple black shoes. "Pervert…" she groaned.

"Wahoo! It's perfect!" Excellen cheered.

Kazuma rubbed his face in pain. "Y – yeah…"

"I say you use this form in public."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "But you should feel free to use your true form when it's just me or Excellen."

"Yeah, yeah," Katina rebutted dismissively.

The door suddenly opened as Lala burst in.

"Welcome home!" Lala exclaimed happily.

"Yes, welcome home," Zastin added as he stood behind her.

"What's bony doing here?" Kazuma asked.

"Bony?"

"Your armor looks like bone. So, why are you here?"

"You are the fiancé of Lala-Sama, so it is my duty to protect you."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Yeah, about that…"

Zastin hummed in thought.

"I still don't quite get it. I'm engaged to her? How? When? Why?"

Zastin folded his arms and explained, "You've already followed the traditional and formal procedures of the planet Deviluke to become engaged to Lala-Sama."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "How'd I do that?"

Lala smiled happily. "I won't forget it for the rest of my life. Kazuma was holding onto my boobs, gazing at me affectionately and confessing his love to me."

"And furthermore," Zastin continued, "Lala-Sama accepted your confession. The outcome of what you've done is that, from the moment you touched her boobs, it has been concluded that you have gone through the formal ceremonial proposal procedures of Deviluke."

Kazuma flattened his brow in frustration. "… H – Hold on, this is mis –"

"Impossible!" Zastin interrupted. "Surely you're not going to say it was a mistake, are you!? If you don't love her, how dare you lay even a finger on the princess' breasts! That's equivalent to declaring war on Deviluke!"

"It was completely on purpose," Kazuma said, stone-faced.

"Very good. But listen well, marrying Lala-Sama also means that you're going to be the successor of the Royal Family of Deviluke! That is not a responsibility that a weakling can undertake. So, good luck. That is all."

"Thanks…" Kazuma muttered in irritation.

"SO-RYU!" Maki shouted from the front door.

"Oh come on…" Kazuma grumbled.

* * *

"H-hello, Ms. Itokazu," Kazuma answered as he opened the front door to see Maki standing before him.

"I hear you've got even _more_ aliens here!" Maki asserted.

"How?" Kazuma asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that," Maki redirected. "Please tell me they're not more cosplay aliens."

"… Okay, I won't."

Maki groaned in frustration. "You've gotta be kidding me! Isn't there one real alien out there besides those Transformer things!?"

"Hey, Earthling," Wrex grumbled as he swallowed several large pieces of chicken, "you're outta chicken."

"What are you doing here too?!" Kazuma exclaimed in surprise and annoyance.

"I just follow bony around," Wrex muttered.

"Y – you too, Wrex…?" Zastin asked incredulously.

Maki looked at Wrex deep in thought.

"Uh-oh, here it comes," Kazuma muttered.

"Here what co –?" Wrex began to ask before Maki squealed loudly. "What the…?"

Maki raised a hand towards Wrex. "Bah we –"

Kazuma immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. "Nuh-uh! Not again dammit!"

Wrex sighed. "Let me guess. That 'Universal Greeting' thing?"

Maki, her mouth still covered by Kazuma, nodded.

Wrex huffed in annoyance. "Shit. Thought Shepard was lying about that."

Maki pulled Kazuma's hand away and raised her other hand. "As I was saying, Bah we –"

"Yeah, yeah," Wrex dismissed with a hand wave. "I don't give a damn. I'm a Krogan, peace just isn't my thing. I like to shoot stuff."

"Yeah. I saw. And if my Repulsor Gloves didn't fizzle out I'd have blasted that shotgun of yours," Kazuma grumbled.

"Right, right, you just weren't in the mood," Wrex chided with a snicker.

"Watch it scaly, I've half a mind to turn you into soup." After a moment of thought he added, "But with the amount of meat it might end up being stew." He then turned to Maki. "Anything else?"

Maki shook her head with a sigh. "I wished I had more time to investigate but I have things to do."

After the brown-haired teacher left, Lala turned to Kazuma and asked, "Who was that?"

"My teacher at school who's a major Sci-Fi nerd," Kazuma explained. "She'd probably go crazy if she saw your matter transporter."

"School…?" Lala asked with a tilt of her head.

"It's a place where you learn things like history, mathematics, science, biology and so on. Nearly blew up the science lab when one of my… less likely to work prototypes went a bit wonky."

"Ah. Oh! You make inventions too?"

Kazuma nodded and pulled his Repulsor Gloves from his pocket. "Like these. They were originally a pair of gloves that I made that used the wearers own bioelectricity to fry anyone you touch. But I upgraded them using salvaged Decepticon Kinetic Barriers to do…" he put them on and pointed a hand at Wrex, "this." A blast of energy then shot out, sending Wrex at the wall.

"Wow!" Lala exclaimed.

"Yup. I call them Repulsor Gloves. They also create a Repulsor field to deflect ranged attacks. Then there's mine and Linda's nanite project."

Lala tilted her head in thought. "Nanites? What could you be doing with them?"

"We borrowed and reprogrammed some that Eris had and mixed them with Cybertronium."

"Ooh, intriguing!"

"Yeah. So far we've learned we can make them take any form we want. From a simple fork to a .50 Caliber Handgun."

Zastin walked up to Kazuma and whispered, "Don't tell her I said this, but it's best you don't let Lala-Sama near any of your inventions."

Kazuma nodded in understanding before looking back at Lala. "Anyway, since you're going to be living here Lala it'd be best for you to learn about Earth alongside Eris. Starting with the different races inhabiting it."

"Okay!" Lala replied excitedly.

"Hey, Kazuma," Chifuyu interjected, "don't forget, break ends tomorrow and it's back to school."

"Yeah, yeah. So," Kazuma began before pulling out the Youkai guidebook, "let's start with the three most popular and well-known races of Youkai. Kitsune, Nekomata and Inu."

Lala nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kazuma spent a good period of the night explaining the information in the guidebook to Lala before making his way up to his room.

However, as he began to close the door, a hand stopped it. "Huh?" he muttered before Excellen walked into his room. "E – Excellen?"

Excellen smirked as she closed the door. "Did you forget already? You promised me. You, me, bed, no pants."

Kazuma gaped slightly. "W – wait, y – you meant to do that tonight!?"

She walked up to him with a playful smirk as she put a hand under his chin. "Of course. I can't really hold it any longer anyway."

Kazuma blinked in thought. "Can't… hold it…?"

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Answering his question wordlessly, she put his hand under her skirt, allowing him to feel the dampness soaking her.

His eyes widened at the sensation, his fingers reflexively beginning to move, stroking the path of her lips.

Excellen tremble mildly, not expecting the sudden act. "H – hey… no fair…" she argued with a weakened smirk as she put a hand over his pants, his erection stretching the fabric taught. With a mischievous giggle she lowered the zipper. "I think it wants out." Her eyes widened slightly as his full length emerged from the zipper and stood tall, its full foot length standing firm in her grasp. "Well… this is certainly more than I expected."

Kazuma chuckled weakly. "So I've been told…"

Excellen smirked as she began to stroke her hand along his length. However, she was surprised when he suddenly spun her around and planted her on the bed. "H – huh!?" she gasped in surprise.

"I think it's my turn to be in the lead here. Besides, I've learned a couple things."

Excellen blinked in surprise as he grasped her breast in his hand tightly, squeezing, rolling, and kneading the soft mound in his hand over the clothing. He then reached down under her skirt and began sliding his fingers over her garments, massaging the soaked lips underneath.

As he pressed his lips against, his tongue and hers swiftly extending out to twist and compete with each other, Kazuma's thoughts stirred. '_How… am I doing this…? Karina didn't teach me any of this… and yet my hands are just moving on their own…_' His concerns died down as he felt Excellen's euphoric pants across his own tongue. '_Ah who cares, Excellen's loving it!_'

Excellen pulled back with a moan of pleasure as his ministrations continued, his thumb flicking over her stiffened nipple as he kneaded the breast in his hand before moving her loose-fitting blouse to the side, pinching the nub between his thumb and forefinger before tugging tightly before releasing it almost with a snap. Her head rocked back as she grit her teeth to hold back a loud groan of pleasure, a small trickle of saliva escaping her clenched teeth.

Kazuma, deciding to just follow what his fingers continued to do, then stuck out his middle finger, digging into her hole slightly over the cloth, while his thumb and forefinger pinched the nub just above it.

Excellen couldn't hold it any longer as her mouth opened wide with howls of pure euphoria filling the air as she released a powerful spray of release on Kazuma's hand. After several moments of exhausted panting Excellen turned to him and, eyes hooded with ecstasy, "J – just what… did that crazy woman teach you…?"

Kazuma thought for a moment before putting finger over his mouth in a "shush" motion. "That's a secret. Although, seeing you like this is really testing my limits."

A clouded smile, she urged, "Then don't hold back. I want to feel you fill me, ravage me, make me yours… Kazuma…"

Her words seeming to flip a switch in his head, Kazuma immediately threw off his own clothes and swiftly pulled Excellen out of hers before repositioning her on the bed, lying on the edge of it, her legs raised up on his shoulders as he poised himself to enter her lower entrance. With nary a word he began to press his way inside, the head of his member spreading the lips wide before the shaft followed in behind it.

Excellen grunted as the sensations filled her, a sharp pain mixed with a warm euphoria, all erupting from her nether region as Kazuma began to press further inside.

However, he stopped when he hit resistance. He looked at her momentarily, receiving a silent nod before pulling back slightly and thrusting forward, tearing through the fleshy obstruction as he truly entered her body.

She tensed, trembled, and panted in shallow breaths as the multiple warring sensations shot through her body like an electric current. However, the pain died down swiftly as Kazuma began his back and forth motions, spreading more of her more deeply with each forward motion, plunging deeper and deeper into her body. As she heard her own breaths combined with the sounds eliciting from her pussy she mumbled weakly, "Th – these sounds… these… dirty sounds… coming from my body…"

Kazuma chuckled lightly as he continued motions, feeling her walls wrap tightly around him. "If you ask me… they sound absolutely lovely…" he complimented as his pace began to slowly increase. "Your perverted body doesn't want me to leave you unattended." As if in response to his remarks, Kazuma felt her tighten around his shaft even more, eliciting a light grunt from the brunette. "And it looks like your body agrees too. The sounds and the tightness…"

Excellen moaned loudly as her legs tensed on him, curling around him and causing him to slump over, bent right on top of her.

Kazuma smirked as he looked at her glassy eyes staring up at him. "You look sinfully beautiful now, Exe." To the young man's surprise, her walls suddenly tightened greatly around him, pulsing around him as her pussy flooded with her own juices, the multiple strong sensations driving Kazuma himself over the edge as he released his load within her waiting tunnel. It filled and expanded as he pumped his semen within her before her body could not contain anymore, the excess spilling out with loud gushes.

The sudden warmth filling her body caused her to cry out in euphoria as every part of her body tingled and sparked, her body trembling slightly before she went slack.

Kazuma sighed before pulling himself out of his girlfriend, the excess semen flooding out when he did, splashing below her. "Yeesh, look at this mess."

Slumping slowly to the floor, Excellen looked up at him with a clouded expression before falling asleep from the exhaustion.

Karina appeared in the room from the shadows and looked at the mess on the floor. Acting without further thought she began immediately licking it up.

"Uh… what are you doing…?" Kazuma asked curiously.

Karina stopped mid-lick and glanced up at him. "I like cum. I feed on cum."

"Ah…" Kazuma muttered as the girl finished cleaning up his floor before she turned her attention to his semen-covered penis.

Looking up at him with a longing expression, she motioned to it.

Kazuma blinked in thought and then sighed in exasperation. "Alright. But try not to make a habit of this."

Nodding happily, the girl walked over to the young man and began immediately licking it thirstily, her tongue ensnaring each drop before swallowing it down her tiny throat. After clearing his length of the mixed cum and juices from himself and Excellen, Karina realized it was standing tall again. Without waiting for a command from Kazuma she opened her seemingly small mouth, engulfing it whole before bobbing her head back and forth along the mast before pushing forward, swallowing his mass to the base.

"C – crap…" Kazuma grunted with pleasure. '_Damn… in this form her throat's even tighter than her pussy was…_'

Karina happily moved back and forth on the engorged mass before he began filling her throat with his thick release. She smiled happily, swallowing every last drop.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

* * *

**Aaand cut! That brings this chapter to an end. Here's to hoping you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, post a review. If you did not, feel free to post one as well, just try to be civil about it. Also be sure to post a review if you are confused about anything or have questions.**


End file.
